Pick Your Battles
by Triforce Garner
Summary: Ike came back to the Smash Mansion broken hearted; but that won't last for long as Marth and Link try to wake up his love life while Samus deals with her own issues straight from Hyrule. Sequel to 'Love Scorned'.
1. A Problem to be Solved

Author's Note:

Okay, so my friend **TheMetroidCapsule** is a big fan of Ike and Samus and really wanted something goin' on with those two. Well, I decided to make a sequel to **Love Scorned** to keep the established relationship between Marth and Link, and 'payback' Ike for making him single. D:

O-key, you might wanna go read **Love Scorned** first before you get into this. Also, if there's any lemon whatsoever in this story, I will post it in the **AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGINNING OF THAT CHAPTER**.

There is both **yaoi** and **yuri** in this story. If you don't like either of them, leave now.

Enjoy the sequel to **Love Scorned!!**

* * *

Pick Your Battles

* * *

**'a ****problem to be solved'**

Oh the incessant chatter. Ike blinked slowly and sighed, the day was long and fruitless. Across the room he could hear Zelda and Marth going into another argument. He looked up at the spectacle and immediately shook his head. Poor Link was in the middle of the fight. Who's side could he take this time? His childhood friend and charge? Or his boyfriend?

Rolling his sapphire eyes, Ike lifted himself from the couch and walked over.

"Honestly, you'll never learn will you? And if you think I'll be nicer to you just because you're sleeping with my best friend, you are very wrong!" shouted Zelda. Link gasped while Marth just growled in frustration.

"Lady Zelda!" Link started, but Marth was quick to retaliate.

"And if you'll ask him I don't think he'd complain much." said Marth triumphantly, snaking his arm around a very flustered Link. The others around them snickered and whistled at the two, Zelda rolling her amethyst eyes and huffing. Ike placed his hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"Lady, is there no way that the two of you can just set aside your differences and learn to live together? It's obvious to me that due to you both being involved with Link that you'll be seeing a lot more of each other. Why not just reconcile instead of putting yourselves and Link in awkward positions." he said softly. His head hurt and he wasn't feeling well. But this was getting ridiculous. Zelda nodded and Marth looked away stubbornly before gasping in pain as Link had just elbowed him in the stomach.

"Yes yes alright. I'll be good, mother." he answered, Ike rolling his eyes at Marth's comment. Zelda thanked Ike and wandered into the kitchen, and Ike nodded to the rest before turning and walking to the exit. Marth sighed and sat down, but stared curiously at Link, who stood facing the direction Ike had left in. "Go to him Link. I think he's still upset about…" he trailed off and Link nodded, walking towards the door.

Ike was rubbing his temples and shaking his head, his eyes shut tightly. He felt a hand on his forehead and looked up, almost jumping out of his skin when he realized it was Link.

"Forgive me. I should've told you I was here. A-are you feeling alright?" he asked softly. Ike was grateful that Link had such a quiet voice. He needed that right now.

"No, I'm not. The room is spinning and I'm about to slam my head against the wall." he answered, lightly placing his forehead against the same wall. Link chuckled softly and pulled him away from it.

"Well we don't want that. You'd just make it worse. Come, I'll get you some medicine." he said. He grasped Ike's hand and led him away.

"Why are you with me? Aren't you supposed to…" he stopped, afraid he'd insult Link.

"Supposed to what?"

"… be with Marth. I figured, you know, you guys would be attached at the hip… or something." he said, refusing to look at Link. Link sighed.

"Ike. Marth was the one who suggested I say something to you. We're seeing each other. It's not like he's going to get jealous or anything. He's… changed."

"Since I left you alone?" Ike said. He immediately regretted it. Link was silent for a bit.

"No. Since I told him the truth. Since he forgave me. There are things that we still have to fix, but we're going through it you know? This is the fourth term. Last term was a long time ago and he's changed for the better. And, I'm proud of him." he said softly. Ike shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that…" he felt Link's hand on his.

"Ike. I know things haven't been easy for you. Especially with Marth and I around. But that doesn't mean that we can't talk you know?" he said. Link could always see through him. Ike's heart clenched and he looked away. It wasn't as if he didn't like talking to the elven hero. It was just, that pain that hadn't gone away. Their break up wasn't exactly a long time ago, making things even worse for the indigo-haired mercenary. He sighed and decided not to bring it up. He'd probably only succeed in upsetting Link and that was definitely not on his list of priorities.

"No really Link. I understand that I just, feel like I was out of line. Just let me apologize okay?" he said, chuckling to make his tone sound warmer. Link smiled, making Ike's heart flutter. Damn… why wouldn't the feelings go away? Wasn't the knowledge that Link was Marth's enough to break it?

"You know, Fox told me something about that once. He said you have something called, OCD was it?" he said, frowning and looking quite puzzled. Ike raised an eyebrow.

"You mean an Obsessive Compulsive Disorder? To what?" he asked curiously and somewhat offended. Fox said this?

"To apologizing. Or to make things right. He says I'm sort of the same way so don't feel bad Ike." he said, waving it off. Ike chuckled again and Link soon joined in the laughter, giggling like a child.

"Well, we'd better get back then huh?" Ike said finally. He turned and began walking away. Link followed.

They returned and Link sat down next to a smiling Marth. Ike smiled too, pleased.

Not long ago he remembered when Marth had become so lost. He remembered the time when Marth cried all the time and hid a journal that oddly enough still gave Ike shivers. Marth laughed at something and Ike noticed how at ease the prince had become. No longer snappy and cold hearted nor did he turn away from others or roll his eyes. He was the real Prince Marth, his arm snaked around his Hero of Time's waist. Said blond haired swordsman was also laughing. Ike was told that at one time he too was just as cold towards others. Not so much the same as Marth, but more stoic and uncaring. Link wouldn't join in on anything and his attitude towards even the simplest things like a joke or something was more often than not, silent and cold. A blank expression blanketing his entire being and making it impossible to know what he really thought of it.

Ike mentally thanked the heavens that he had come at a time just after Link's sudden personality change. He sighed once more and walked over to the couch, sitting down. He looked up as Zelda entered the room, her amethyst eyes widening as she let out a scream of joy and all other eyes turned to look at the main doorway.

* * *

Samus was seated comfortably at the table. Zelda washing dishes. It wouldn't have been a problem aside from the fact that, well, Zelda was trying to make conversation. And this, wasn't something Samus enjoyed.

"… but that's as if I hadn't even gone back in time it's just like when the first Triforce War started I was so awestruck by what was going on. I can fight and all but I can't do much to stem the evils in Hyrule you know. You were always a big inspiration, being able to fight all on your own." Zelda's shoulders slouched. "I always rely on Link and I feel so bad. How do I become as strong as you and Link?"

Samus looked up slowly. Honestly she didn't want to answer that question, but something about Zelda changed this. At first she blamed it on her nerves and their constant habit of changing. But then, as time went on, she became less taciturn and more lively. Usually she wouldn't answer unless she absolutely had to, it's just that Zelda was for some reason the exception.

"Zelda… " she began, but Zelda immediately turned and pointed, a serious look on her face.

"And none of this 'believe in yourself' stuff, I've heard it before from my nursemaid." Samus sighed.

"Of course, Princess." she said finally. She sipped her drink. "When you look into the face of the enemy, what do you see? The end of the world? That can't be what you think of first, it has to be the knowledge that you can defeat your enemy. Don't be scared of them. You have to find your own strength. It's… something you have to find out for yourself."

Zelda smiled. "Thank you very much." she said, giggling sweetly. She walked over and gave Samus a hug, momentarily sending the Space Warrior into shock. She was content with just sitting there, but then she heard the clearing of the throat and the obvious wait after the initial hug. She sighed heavily and returned the hug, much to Zelda's happiness. "You're a great friend."

"Why do you insist on talking to m--" a finger silenced her and Zelda smiled warmly.

"Because you're my friend." she said softly. She turned and walked out, Samus unconsciously focusing in on her dress as it swished out the doorway.

Then suddenly a scream shook the mansion, obviously Zelda's, and so Samus curiously made her way into the library where the scream had taken place. Everyone's eyes were trained on one door where a visitor stood smiling at them all in triumph.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know it's short but I had to start somewhere. The next chapter will be up soon guys and will be a lot longer, so be very patient. And I promise there will be a lot more Marth/Link in the future!

Please PLEASE review!! It makes the writer happy. :D


	2. Welcome Back

Author's Note:

Okay so I left ya on a cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoy the character I've brought in and no it's not a fan-made (I don't do that stuff :P).

Anyway, the usual warnings: Yaoi and Yuri. For this chapter it's mainly yaoi seeing as we have the Marth/Link going on while we start new pairings.

Also, this story is based _after_ Brawl so the storyline is just, well to put it into the worst of terms, me just BS-ing my way through the new 'term'. Oh, and I couldn't resist giving Mario an accent. Nobody can really. XP

Lastly, there will be _several_ references to the last story so if you haven't read it, go look. If you have read it and don't want to reread the all of **Love Scorned** but can't remember what was what, I will make a list at the bottom to remind you. I will do so in every chapter so; have no fear if you don't know what the crap I'm talking about!

Enjoy!!

* * *

'**Welcome Back'**

* * *

"ROY!!"

Zelda screamed as she ran to the door, almost knocking over the redhead who stood in the doorway, his triumphant smile never leaving his features. All the 'Melee' smashers stood up, asking him what he was doing here and making their way over to him. But the General had one thing on his mind at that moment, and his sapphire eyes settled automatically on Marth and Link, whose fingers were linked together. He grinned and sauntered over.

"I told you so." he said with a grin still plastered onto his face and his arms folded over his chest as he looked the couple over. Marth scowled while Link blushed, obviously embarrassed. Ike raised an eyebrow and wandered over; curious as to who this was that everyone suddenly wanted to see. Link nodded towards him.

"Hey Ike. This is Lord Roy, a General hailing from Pherae and our old friend from 'Melee'." he said, motioning towards said redhead and referring to the term before last. Ike nodded, feeling his face grow hot and staring at the deep sapphire eyes that seemed to peer into his soul as the redhead grinned in his direction, a hand on his hip.

"Pleasure." said Roy simply. Ike nodded again, unable to figure out what to say. This boy was truly different from Link and Marth and would take some getting used to. Zelda was quick to snap them back to the present conundrum at hand.

"Roy, what are you doing here? You never answered." she said, smiling. Roy chuckled.

"Well it's easy! I decided I'd been gone long enough and wanted to visit for a while. I'm not battling of course, but I would like a few rounds with some of you. Oh!" Roy turned to Marth and pointed a finger at him. "I couldn't stay away for too long. I have to keep an eye on this one and I'm pleased to see how things have been going too." he said, before nodding to the foyer doorway.

"What say you, Marth? Care to battle me and show me how else you've changed?" he said, that terribly wicked grin still on his face. Marth matched it with a cunning smirk and bowed, his hand placed upon the hilt of Falchion.

"I'd be happy to oblige you." he said smiling. Roy bowed back and turned on a heel, walking out the door with the rest of the smashers following.

* * *

The sun was bright and shining this day. Perfect for a duel…of sorts.

Roy drew a quick line in the sand of the training ring. The smashers congregated about them, but made sure to give them more than enough space to battle. Once Roy was satisfied with his line, he stepped back to briefly admire his work and turned to his blue-haired companion.

"Ready Princess?" he said, chuckling. Marth made a 'hmph' noise before getting into the proper battle stance. Roy followed.

"On my count." said Marth. Roy nodded. "Three, two… one"

Both men jumped back before circling each other, examining every little movement and analyzing each other, mostly the expressions. The rigidness of their posture. Before anyone could utter a comment about this, Roy drew his sword back and swung it in Marth's general direction, fire bursting from it. Marth was quick to dodge it, the heat from the sword brushing his face. But Roy was full of surprises this day.

He suddenly ran towards Marth, his sword once more drawn back as he shoved himself at the enemy. Falchion was whirled around in a circle in the air, creating a bright blue wave that seemed to freeze anything near it and Marth pulled his arm back, ready to catch Roy at a weak point. As soon as Roy was upon him, Marth whipped his arm upward into an uppercut, a blue streak following it and all those familiar with it could only imagine this move to be the 'Dolphin Slash'.

Roy met the attack with fire before reaching the ground and twisting in a circle to attack Marth from the side. Marth gritted his teeth and used as much arm strength as he could muster to stop Roy's sword, the Sword of Seals. Metal clanged together as their swords connected with each slash. They continued on even as their limbs became tired. But when it seemed they keep going forever, Marth sensed the end of the battle.

Roy had swung his sword with a clear and unshielded view of his left side. Marth ran forward and threw Falchion forward, Roy's eyes widening as he realized what was about to happen. The sword connected, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to knock the wind out of the redhead. He gasped as he caught himself on both feet before falling on his butt, his right arm at his side as sapphire eyes peered up at sapphire eyes. Marth smirked and sheathed Falchion before offering a hand.

"How was I?" he asked, chuckling. Roy grinned and gave Marth a good slap on the back.

"You were great Mars Bar." he said. Oh the names had returned. Marth rolled his eyes.

"As were you Roy." he said. Zelda giggled and latched onto Roy's free arm as he sheathed the Sword of Seals. He yawned and stretched, much like a child.

"Roy you must've improved since last we saw you. Your fighting skill has gotten better!" Zelda commented. Roy grinned.

"Yes but Marth's style is obviously more refined and disciplined. He's been training, obviously." said Samus quietly. Marth blushed and smiled, bowing to the Space Warrior.

"Yes, you're right Samus! Marth has definitely been working on his battle style." said Zelda, giggling. Samus averted her eyes and Marth continued to blush.

"Thank you ladies, really." he said. Roy rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Sooo, when's dinner?" he said. Mario raised his hand to catch his attention.

"Actually, it'll be ready in a few-a minutes so-a let's all go-a in to the-a dining-a hall!" he said, cheerfully. Instantly Roy turned and walked, the other smashers slowly filing in the mansion, chatting about Marth's victory among other things.

The dining hall was large with a table to fit an entire army. Chandeliers hung from the cathedral ceiling and large bouquets of flowers sat every few chairs, the food before them looking exquisite.

"Come with me." said Roy hurriedly. He grabbed Marth and Link's hands and found his way to the middle of the dining table, setting Marth on his left and Link on his right, him squeezing into between them, much to their dismay. Fox sat across from Marth, Falco from Roy and Ike from Link with Snake, Zelda, Samus, and a few others like the 'Mario Bros.' filling up most of the seats around them. Roy grinned and reached across the table, shaking hands with Falco. "Long time no see." he said, referring to their last evil deeds together. Falco chuckled.

"Heh, you too kid. Nice to see ya again." and they dug in.

Roy stared at the food intently. At first no one noticed, but quickly Marth began to catch on. He facepalmed and groaned inwardly.

"Roy I swear, don't be picky." he said. Roy sniffed.

"Hmm… " he seemed to be taking in something. A vile piece of meat? Maybe a vegetable that was too mushy and overcooked? Or, like before, the color of their drink. Link looked down into his cup and sighed. The drink was kind of blue, and definitely not the color of, well, you get the idea.

Roy grabbed the meat and nibbled it slowly, chewing it until it was nothing but an unrecognizable substance somewhat matching the description of a liquid. Marth shook his head as Roy continued his repulsive eating habits.

"Chewy." he commented, and grabbed a roll.

Now, anyone who knows Roy would know just how evil he is. Anyone who is new to him becomes a target for his awfully humiliating tricks, especially the quiet, laidback ones. And who exactly was having a depressing time? Look no further than the mercenary.

Roy smiled to himself and made a loud and extremely obnoxious sound as he bit into his bread roll. Making sure to eat with his mouth open and with the loudest sound effects, he glanced over at Ike. The poor swordsman squirmed in his seat, obviously uncomfortable. Roy 'hummed' as he ate and grabbed his cup, slurping it and making an 'ah' sound once he'd finished. Lastly, he made sure to lick all of his fingers and then his plate. Marth curled in on himself, groaning in disgust.

"Roy!" he shouted, partially muffled by the table as his head was now down. Roy sat back, admiring from the corner of his eyes the uncomfortable mercenary at his seat, his head also down. But he still wasn't finished.

"I'm going to wash my hands real fast. Be back in a jiff!" he called, waving as he stood and walked away. Just as the table breathed a sigh of relief, Roy tripped (or so they thought) and his hand flew to the table, but in the process, a plate of salad had shot out, and landed right on Ike's face. Roy covered his mouth and stifled his laughter. "Oh wow!" he squeaked. Ike blinked with wide eyes before staring at Roy in confusion. Before he could speak though, Roy changed his attitude.

"I'm so, so sorry! Ugh, I'm so clumsy." he muttered, wiping off the salad leaves and cleaning up the indigo-haired warrior. After he finished he walked off to actually wash his hands. Ike continued to wipe himself off.

"And they gave _him_ the title of Lord?" he asked, obviously very puzzled. How could someone so childish be Lord of a Kingdom? Link sighed, handing Ike a napkin.

"His father before him, Eliwood, was Lord of Pherae. He took ill and left Roy the title in his place. Roy's great with strategy and battle it's just… he's younger than all of us here and has a childish attitude." said Link. Marth had his face half covered by his hand.

"He'll be the death of me." he said softly.

"Who will?" said Roy, who had just appeared in the doorway, wiping his wet hands off with a cloth. He shook his head. "Somehow, I just know it's me you were talking about."

He huffed and wandered out of the room.

The smashers cleaned up the room and trickled slowly out of the room. It didn't take long for the sun to fall completely down and the fighters to become tired, ready for sleep. They ascended the stairs as quickly as they could, feeling the effects of their exhaustion taking hold of them.

Roy yawned and stretched again like a child. "I'm heading for bed guys. We come down for breakfast tomorrow morning right?"

Marth nodded. "Yes, early morning breakfast and then we head over to the stadium for battle." He explained. Roy smiled and turned away, heading towards the guest chambers.

"Alrighty man, see ya in the morning!" and he was gone.

Marth sighed and placed a hand to his forehead. A light hand on his shoulder brought him back and he smiled. "Let's go get some rest, Marth." said Link. He linked his fingers with Marth's and waved politely to the others before ascending the stairs to their shared room.

"Yah, see you in the morning Samus, Ike. Goodnight to you both." said the princess. She disappeared down the hallway and Samus quickly did the same. Only Ike was left standing. He peered up the staircase and let out a loud sigh before slowly trudging up them.

His room was cold and quiet. Not the usual inviting place he remembered. Back then, he was a different Ike. A happy one. Today, he stood in the room as, well, a lonely Ike. He pulled off his armor and boots before climbing into bed. For a long time he just stared at the ceiling, thinking about the day.

About Roy.

Why did his name sound so familiar? And, why did he suddenly set his sights on the poor, unsuspecting mercenary who very honestly minded his own business? Had he done something to offend the General? Or was the teen just messing with his head?

Ike turned over in his bed and let out a huge sigh for the hundredth time that night. He decided that he'd figure things out tomorrow, somehow. Thankfully Link would still be there to help Ike when he needed it, despite their previous mishap. And at least Marth had no hard feelings. Ike closed his eyes and soon sleep took him, and he was grateful for it.

"Ugh, I hate him."

Link chuckled as he folded his tunics and placed them in his drawer. "Marth, you've been saying that since we got into the room." said Link. He turned to see his lover who was lying on the bed and had a pillow covering his face. The sight was comical. "Marth?"

Marth removed the pillow and looked over at the elf, a pout on his face. "He's the same as ever! Obnoxious and sneaky…of all the rotten…" he trailed off as Link rolled his eyes at how hopeless Marth was being. But then the prince stopped speaking and his eyes seemed to widen in realization of something. Link, puzzled, waited for Marth to say something. "Did you see how Roy stared at him?"

"At who?" Link asked. Marth's eyes seemed to gleam and he laughed to himself.

"Oh, this is going be great!" he exclaimed. Link raised an eyebrow.

"Marth, what're you talking about?" he said. Marth got up and began pacing.

"Okay, so you saw how Roy paid so much attention to Ike right? And him to Roy? And that's great because who do we know that's got a little love problem?" said Marth. Now Link's eyes began to widen and he shook his head.

"Marth, we can't just trick them into dating each other!" said Link. Marth chuckled.

"Link, Ike is lonely. I'm sure he wouldn't mind being with Roy if that little asswi— I mean, Lord Roy, learns to love others and be a little sweeter. And Roy needs to be taught a lesson anyway. 'Do unto others as you should have done to you.' That's what Peach once told me and I believe that we should use that against him for all the sneaky stunts he pulled with us. And besides…" Marth smiled and walked over to Link and kissed his cheek. "It worked for us, didn't it?" he said. Link giggled.

"Alright, alright. So what do you have in mind?" he asked. Marth chuckled and wrapped his arms around Link, placing his chin on Link's head.

"You just wait and see. I'll make him pay, and I won't hold back." Link shook his head and pulled away, leaning up to kiss Marth's forehead before turning out a light and crawling into bed.

"Yah well, go to bed before you plot evil." He said. Marth rolled his eyes and turned out his light, climbing into bed after Link.

"Right, may morning find us well."

* * *

Author's Note:

Why are my chapters so darn short? Well, I plan on fixing it later on so don't worry. Anyway, I'm pleased that I was finally able to write some material with Roy and Ike both involved in the story at the same time. And now I've got a great little plan for those two. Oh Marth, you're just as wicked as Lord Roy himself. XDD

Refrences from **Love Scorned**:

-Roy was known for becoming picky with his food. Most notably thinking that the drink was made of blood.

-Roy was the one who set Marth and Link up to date. But he was extremely sneaky and did several things to trick them into dating. The most obvious being a drunken incident at the Christmas party.

-Ike and Link had a semi-bad breakup at the end of the last story due to Marth and Link's obvious relationship. Although Link is no longer with Ike, he is still good friends with him and is sometimes the only person Ike can go to.

If you find anything else in the story that you do not understand, let me know and I will correct it for you here. Thank you!

Review Please!! :D


	3. So this is Him

Author's Note:

Now for the next chapter. Obviously you're all curious as to just what Marth is planning for our dearest Roy and Ike. In this chapter, we'll get a tiny taste of it. Not too much…for now.

The warnings are like before, tidbits of yaoi and yuri. By the way, I'm bringing back more parts of **Love Scorned** and once again if you don't understand what I'm talking about, skip to the bottom of the chapter in the next Author Note where I list the information.

Remember! : if you have not read **Love Scorned**, go read it!

Enjoy

* * *

'So this is Him'

* * *

The sunlight poured into the room and soon the two occupants of the room began to wake from their drowsy sleep.

Link rubbed his eyes and sighed before turning and shaking Marth's shoulder. "Marth it's time to get up."

Marth twisted in the bed and pulled the covers tighter around himself. "Don't want…get up…" he grumbled. Link sighed and got up, dressing and washing up in the bathroom before returning to try waking Marth again.

"Marth, c'mon. What about all those plans you had last night for Roy?" said Link. Marth groaned and sat up before reluctantly sliding out of bed and getting dressed.

"Now, we can't let anybody else in on this alright?" said Marth as they made their way down the staircase. Link nodded. "They might try to do things as well and end up screwing things up so...let's keep this to ourselves and do our best to get them together."

He took Link's hand and began to whisper urgently the plan he had in mind and once it was thoroughly discussed and edited it as much as possible, they continued their trek downward and began walking to the dining area.

"Hey guys." Said Roy yawning. Marth said nothing and sat down in a seat, Roy quickly grabbing Link's hand and pulling him along to sit as they were just last night.

Slowly but surely, the group began to make their way into the room and once everyone had just about entered, they began to eat breakfast. Nothing interesting happened for a while and they all ate in blissful silence. But of course, Marth had a trick up his sleeve.

Marth smirked to himself and, without much care, tossed a simple insult in Roy's direction.

"It seems you haven't been practicing lately, otherwise I wouldn't have beaten you so badly." He said softly. Roy's sapphire eyes slowly averted to look at the blue haired prince, a biscuit in his mouth and an obvious look of irritation on his pale face. Ike's mouth was slightly hung open in surprise at Marth's snide comment and the mercenary half-expected Link to rise from the table to scold the prince. But Link was calmly eating his food as if nothing had happened. He knew Marth didn't mean it, and instead only anxiously waited for Roy's reaction.

Without much warning, Roy took the biscuit out of his mouth and chucked it full force at Marth. Marth, who had been anticipating this, dodged easily. Roy growled in protest, slammed his fists on the table, and immediately began a food fight.

The entire table became chaos and Link and Marth were quick to retreat underneath the table as the smashers tossed food item after food item at each other. Roy all the while hitting anyone who dared aim at him and continued to look for Marth, not seeing the prince escape under the table with Link.

"You think that was a little harsh Marth?" asked Link. Marth sighed and kissed Link's forehead.

"I honestly had no idea what else I could say. I knew he'd react to that and it was the first thing that came to mind." He said. Link placed his forehead on Marth's shoulder and he too sighed.

"Just promise me that you won't do anything reckless. I know what it is you're after, but I've seen you go overboard. Just be smart about this okay? All it takes is one mistake and I'll have to ask you to back off alright?" he said, seriously. Marth wrapped an arm around his elf who immediately cuddled against the prince.

"Yes I promise. No how do we get out of here?" he said. Link chuckled and lightly grabbed Marth's hand.

"Let me take care of this." And he began crawling out from under the table. When he surfaced he was met with quite a sight.

There was food everywhere. On the walls, the ceilings, people's faces. Everywhere. He dodged a ham sandwich and climbed to his feet. Placing his hands on either side of his mouth, he summoned as much of his voice strength as he could.

"STOP!!" he shouted. At once the bewildered crowd turned to the Hylian, puzzled. Marth finally came out from under the table, putting on his best angry expression and looking directly at Roy.

"You started this. Now, you're going to have to clean this mess up. And I don't care how long it takes. You do it right! I don't want one piece of bacon left on the floor or any pancakes on the ceiling, got that!?" he said. Roy was wide eyed at the anger erupting from Marth, but his surprise turned mischievous when Marth winked at him. Marth had been acting the entire time. He decided to continue the act and rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his hip and sighing angrily like a spoiled teenager.

"Whatever." He said. Marth smiled and nodded before turning and walking away, grasping Link's hand and leading him away as Link said things like, 'There's some cleaner in the linen closet' and 'you can find plenty of trash bags beside the pantry' in order to help Roy out.

But as the smasher began to disperse from the room and Roy set to work on the mess, Ike couldn't help but feel bad for the redhead. Exactly as Marth knew he would.

"Hey." He said softly. Roy turned to look at the mercenary and smirked before chuckling and turning back to his work.

"Hey pretty boy. You getting soft in the head?" Roy said, snickering to himself. Ike bristled a moment. Here he was trying to help the kid and already he trying to find ways to piss Ike off. 'Well,' he thought, 'it's not going to work.'

He grabbed a mop and began to clean a puddle of gravy from the floor, trying not to focus on the redhead standing not more than 5 feet away. But within a few minutes his mind began to wander.

All morning he'd been thinking about where he'd heard of Roy before. He knew it had something to do with last term, shortly before he and Link broke up. He had seen Roy's name somewhere, but he couldn't for the life of him remember where. Then he thought of Marth and instantly the memory reached him.

'That guy Marth was writing to in his journal, he always addressed it to 'Roy'. I'll bet this guy is exactly who Marth was talking to.' He thought. He straightened and cleared his throat. Roy turned to look at him, a single red eyebrow raised.

"So, you know Marth pretty well, huh?" he said. Roy stared at him for moment as if not understanding what Ike was getting at. But then he nodded slowly.

"Yah, why?" Ike sighed, embarrassment hitting him. But he felt Roy's hand on his shoulder and he looked up quickly, startled.

"Fox told me what happened, between you and Link I mean. And that Marth ran away because of it." He said. Ike shook his head.

"I-it's fine now. The important thing is, he's happy and he's got Link like he wanted. I'm, happy for them. I at least I can sleep at night knowing I did the right thing." He said. Roy chuckled and gave Ike a hardy slap on the back.

"Good man. Yah, I was the guy that got them together. Marth owes me one after all I'm the reason he got laid." He said, speaking honestly. Ike's cheeks grew red and he shook the picture out of his head that Roy had so kindly painted for him. The last thing he needed was the sight of Marth and Link together…in bed…

He got chills just thinking about it and shivered. It was quite indecent. "You really like to speak your mind, huh?" he commented. Roy snorted.

"Um, duh. I'm like, the guy who throws popcorn at the best play in the world just because I didn't like the color picked for the background. Or the guy who tells the girl, 'Yes you do look fat _and_ you have a speech problem so you might as well hire somebody to do the speaking for you because I'm not sure you'll get that guy to take you out again'. I can be pretty blunt." He said. Ike raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some more cleaners for the table and then get the rest of the food off the walls. You wanna just keep sweeping and then get the stuff on the ceiling?" he said. Ike began to laugh and Roy growled before stamping his foot. Ike put up a hand in defense.

"I'm sorry that's just so…funny." He said, laughing hard. Roy narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"Just because I'm short…" he trailed off, grumbling curses underneath his breath and he stomped off to find the cleaners. Ike chuckled.

"Alright." He called, and shook his head as he continued to clean the floors.

The day was long and there was much to do as the smashers settled down for the long haul. Zelda hummed to herself as she carried a heavy basket of her laundry through the halls. But what she wasn't expecting was another smasher to collide right into her just around the corner.

"Oh goddesses!" she exclaimed, gasping and holding her hands to her cheeks as the laundry fell to the ground. She looked up to see a bewildered Samus staring right back at her.

"I'm so sorry Princess. Here, let me get that for you." She said hurriedly. Zelda shook her head and bent down with the space warrior to help.

"No, no. It's my fault, I should have been watching where I was going." She said.

"Of course not Zelda. You couldn't have if you tried, this basket was way too large. It was may fault." She said. Then suddenly their hands touched. Just a slight touch and almost immediately blushes tinted both their cheeks and the girls jumped upwards at the same time, knocking their heads together. Both made a loud 'ow!' sound and rubbed their sore heads before muttering a 'sorry' at the same time, only further reddening their already deep colored blushes.

They chuckled nervously before Samus picked up the basket and handed it to Zelda.

"Um, here you go. I'll come with you to help. Sorry for the trouble I've caused you princess." Said Samus as she busied herself staring at the floor. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Again, it is not your entire fault, Samus. And secondly, we're friends remember? Call me Zelda. You're just as bad as Link when you do that." She said, beginning to walk around the corner. Samus chuckled and followed.

"You mean Link still addresses you as princess?" she said, still laughing. Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"After 10 years you'd think he'd stop saluting me and guarding me. We've known each other for so long that it's just…weird when he does that. I told him, 'Link, I'm no better than you so please, call me Zelda. It'd be weird if I went around calling you 'Hero Link.' But he still does it anyway. Sometimes without even noticing." She said. Both girls laughed.

They entered Zelda's room, which was a light color and had a beautiful bay window across from the doorway. The bed was straight in front of the window, turned sideways. A large dresser of the same color as the walls but a little brighter, sat right at the wall comfortably. Zelda smiled and looked to Samus as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Thanks for helping me by the way." She said, and walking to the bed where she sat the basket down. Samus blushed and nodded slightly before following.

Zelda picked up the first piece of clothing, a soft pink dress made of silk and smelling of a field of roses. Samus raised her eyebrows.

"I could never fathom wearing a dress." She said. Zelda giggled again. It was like music and Samus realized it was the same with both of the elves. Link and Zelda had this charming, musical laugh that seemed to brighten everything around them. She shook her head. All the oddities of the Hylians…

"I think you'd look fine in one Samus. I've grown up with them so…I can't really say much about them other than that that's what princesses usually wear. I grew up knowing only of formal clothing and such. I know it doesn't make since but…well…" she trailed off and Samus nodded, understanding.

"It must be difficult to be a princess. So many duties to fulfill besides taking Ganondorf down." She said. Zelda nodded and handed Samus a stack of folded clothes to put away.

"Yes it can get difficult. Wake up early to call committee meetings. And I'm a sage so I have to check with the other sages almost weekly. And then there's the public conferences with the people and the extravagant events to plan. Just so much. And I couldn't even begin to tell you how Link does with it all. He checks in with me as often as he can, seeing as how he has to make frequent trips in and out of Hyrule. But he's a good man, and deals with it quite well so…complaining really isn't in me." She answered. Samus chuckled and took the next pile of clothes.

"Yes, Link is a very good man. And it seems he is as happy as he used to be." She said. Zelda nodded.

"Although I thoroughly hate to admit it, Marth is a good match for Link. It's difficult to not argue with Marth and I don't necessarily dislike him. But like Ike said, I need to accept Marth and stop fighting with him so much. Link deserves happiness and I am the last person who would ever want to get between Link and his chosen love. I'm glad that Marth makes him happy and it gives me a good reason not to kill him." Said Zelda, laughing again. She suddenly turned to Samus and looked surprised.

"You know what he told me once? He thinks that I should be looking for my own love. He said 'No one should ever remain alone forever'. I think he wants to give me something to look after." Zelda lowered her eyes and seemed saddened by something all of a sudden.

"Even though he's older by a few months, I feel like the big sister. I've always…taken care of him and tried to makes him feel like he would always have someone that for him. I think he wants me to stop worrying about him and start worrying about myself." She said. Samus nodded and laid a hand on Zelda's slim shoulder.

"Like I said, Link is a good man. He's looking out for you and I think that the friendship the two of you have is marvelous." Samus said softly. Zelda blushed.

"Thank you, Samus. Sometimes I feel so bad for relying on him so much. What about you? I've never seen you with a friend or anything." She answered honestly. Samus nodded and placed another pile into the dresser before thinking hard about what to say next to the princess. Zelda waited patiently.

"I don't have a friend from my world per say. But here, well…as odd as it sounds I've come to find a good friend in Marth. He was a cold man at first but…I guess Link changed him. He's also a good man and someone I feel I can thoroughly trust. I can honestly say that I am glad that I have met him." She said. Zelda smiled.

"I'm glad for that. Hopefully I will find the same trust in him and maybe then I can give Link some closure. I understand he loves Marth and…well, I have to find a way to trust him the way you and Link do. If I don't I'm afraid it might…" Zelda felt tears well up, but Samus was quick to come to Zelda's side, aiding her in her time of need.

"Link will always love you, Zelda. You're his best friend and I honestly believe that you are able to understand him better than anyone. And besides, you aren't the only one with such problems. It seems Roy has a real problem with Ike." She said, a smirk tugging at her lips. Zelda mirrored the look and the two began to laugh again.

"You're right. Apparently Roy is playing Ike the way he first played Marth when they met. Oh, it seems so long ago." She sighed, placing her elbows in her lap and sighing as she thought to herself at all the past experiences she had had with the other smashers. The Christmas party and all the times Roy had harassed Marth and Link. But without him, they wouldn't have gotten together right? She had to be grateful for that. Yes, Roy had given Link what Zelda had wanted for him after all this time. Love.

She turned and sighed before looking up at Samus and smiling. "Thank you for helping me. I'm glad we talked.' She said. She stood and pulled Samus into an embrace, once again surprising the space warrior. But she gingerly lifted her hands and hugged the princess back, nodding.

"I'm glad you were able to talk to me, princess." She answered. "I'm glad."

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh boy that chapter was long overdue, right? But I can make up for it…I SWEAR!!

This entire time I had stopped writing this chapter just so I could finish almost all of my outline for this story. I know every chapter I'm going to write and have just a few chapter outlines to do. So, have no fear, this story _will_ continue. And I have a lot in store for yous…

Anyway, time to get with the helping stuff:

-Marth had written a journal to comfort him during a depressing time and Ike had ended up reading the first two entries before deciding against continuing, wanting to keep it private for Marth. In the journal, Marth spoke to Roy about life at the smash house as well as his jealousy over Ike being with Link

-Samus had earlier befriended Marth in the early chapters of **Love Scorned**. She still is his friend and sometimes Samus talks to him to help him figure out what to do.

Again, if you find anything else that doesn't make any sense to you, tell me and I'll make sure to explain as detailed as I can for you.

Review Please! :D


	4. Phase One: The Day in the Dark

Author's Note:

This came in way too late…

What is wrong with me? I keep forgetting about poor little Pit! D:

Anyway, today begins Marth's 'real-deal-no-holds-barred' plan against Roy. I'm sure Link is trembling at the thought.

**Warnings**: because I have to. Yaoi and Yuri blah, blah, blah. If you don't like it, don't read it. As for the pairings, the Samus/Zelda thing came because my best friend, **TheMetroidCapsule**, LOVES that pairing. Originally this was going to be all yaoi, but I had to write at least _something_ for Brii :3. Love ya Brii!

Okay now we find out what happens next :D

* * *

'Phase One: The Day in the Dark'

* * *

Thunder rolled off in the distance. It had swept in unnoticed during the day and without warning it's fury had been released upon the unsuspecting smashers. Due to the circumstances, all battles had to be cancelled until further notice especially with the haywire lightning that threatened outside. Thus, the smashers sat in the library, awaiting the end of the storm most eagerly.

He sighed as he sat bored as hell by the large floor to ceiling windows, chin in hand. The thunderstorm raged outside, flashes of lightning flying up from the ground and illuminating the almost night looking sky. No one could believe it was in the middle of the day and it seemed like any minute the whole Mansion would cave in.

"Roy, if you sigh one more time I swear I'll come over there…" started Marth. His hand was to his forehead and Link chuckled before patting Marth's other hand.

"Marth you shouldn't worry so much." He scolded. But Marth simply rolled his sapphire eyes and shook his head.

"Ooh! I know! Let's play 20 questions!" Lucas exclaimed. Peach smiled and nodded.

"Alright Lucas, you start." Lucas thought for a moment. His eyes looked around the room for something before briefly settling on a certain someone. He grinned widely.

"Okay I got it!" he shouted. Link chuckled and Kirby raised his hand excitedly.

"Is it white?" he asked. Lucas thought again for a second before shrugging.

"There's some white on it. Okay second question!" Peach answered next.

"Is it red?" she said. Lucas laughed.

"Yup!"

"Is it unbelievably obnoxious?" said Marth, his hand still on his forehead. Link rolled his eyes and Lucas cocked his head to the side, afraid to say anything to that.

"Shut up Marth." said Roy grumpily. Link shook his head.

"Marth, Roy, would you knock it off already?" he said softly. Roy grumbled some more.

"Man, this freakin' sucks!" he commented, kicking the innocent nightstand beside him rather viciously. "I hate rain. Makes me so depressed." He continued. Marth let out a deep growl.

"Gods, make him shut up!" he said. Without warning, the lights flickered and then, cut out. A number of screams echoed throughout the room and the ones not screaming covered their ears for protection from the high pitched sounds. "Everybody quiet!" Marth shouted.

The room did so and Roy lit up a candle with fire. "The lights cut out is all. It's just a power surge or something." said Marth. He turned to Ike.

"You know how to fix those things right? The fuse box?" he asked. Ike nodded. "Okay, go with Roy and figure out what's wrong. He can use fire so he'll be useful, unlike here." Roy snapped his head in Marth's direction, huffing and sticking out his tongue.

"High-strung bitch." He mumbled as he walked by. Link stifled his laughter and Marth rolled his eyes again.

"Hey, where's Sam?" said Link, noticing the space warrior was oddly absent from the room. Ike pointed to the door with his thumb.

"She went to the pantry, mumbling something about Zelda." He answered. Link nodded.

"Okay. Well, we'll wait for you to get back then." He said. Ike nodded and turned, walking through the hallways after the little redhead who had…somehow disappeared from sight.

A door being slammed closed gave him the clue and he ran in the direction. Roy turned quickly, eyebrows raised.

"What's the hurry commando?" he asked. Ike shook his head and Roy shrugged before turning on his heel and making his way down the long corridor. Ike followed.

"We're stuck! Damn that little monster…" Samus commented angrily as she stared at the locked pantry door where Roy had so graciously shut it. Zelda walked over.

"Maybe they're close enough to where they can still hear us. Help! Guys, we're in here!" she shouted. In any other circumstance they would have easily broken down the door, but this was no ordinary door. It was made of solid steel.

Samus mumbled under her breath about the stupidity of it all and huffed as she sat down in a corner, making herself comfortable.

"It's no use. Even if they were right on the other side, this door would completely muffle our cries." She stated matter-of-factly. Zelda sighed and turned before walking over to another corner and also settling down.

"Well, I guess we wait until someone realizes we're gone."

* * *

"Dammit would you stop all ready!" Ike shouted for the fifth time that day. Roy had taken to tripping the mercenary every chance he got, and laughed as Ike's calm, sweet demeanor changed into a frustrated, hot-headed one.

"But it's so fun to see you squirm!" said Roy as he poked Ike's nose and chuckled, walking away leaving Ike even more pissed off.

"I guess now I understand why Marth is so easily infuriated when you're around. You drive everybody insane!" he exclaimed, lifting his arms up above his head for further effect. Roy continued to laugh.

"It's all part of the charm. You should see twinkle socks when he gets pissed." Roy answered. Ike furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Twinkle socks?" he asked. Roy nodded.

"Yes, Link. You know, the blonde elf-guy?" he asked. Ike rolled his eyes.

"Of course I know him. I just didn't understand why you'd call him such a stupid name." said Ike. Roy pondered a moment.

"Hey, have you ever seen Link without that damn hat of his? I always wondered why he wears that thing. What's he got to hide under there?" the redhead wondered. Ike shrugged and shook his head about at the same time.

"Nothing. He just wears it I guess." Roy rolled his eyes.

"Right." said Roy. He turned to Ike with a sly smile on his face and a devious twinkle in his eye, one Ike had come to recognize almost instantly. "And you would know this how?" he asked. At once Ike's cheeks turned pink and he looked away. Roy patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't sweat it Ike, I already know the situation." he said. Ike's embarrassment was quickly forgotten and he snapped his head in Roy's direction in awe.

"WHAT! How the hell do you know?" he almost shouted. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was Marth, but only briefly before Roy shrugged and muttered, "Zelda."

_Why would the princess tell Roy something like that?_ he swallowed hard, wondering what else Roy knew.

"What exactly did she tell you?" he asked, in all honesty afraid to know. Again Roy shrugged.

"Just stuff." he said, absentmindedly tracing something on the wall. Ike narrowed his eyes a bit.

"What _stuff_, Roy. Don't be cheeky with me, just say what the hell she told you." he said. Roy whirled around, hands balled into fists, and stomped towards him with his nose inches from Ike's.

"For goodness sakes Ike! All I heard was you were sweet on Link for a while and it liked to light a fire under that tiara of Marth's!" then Roy became calm and backed up a little. "It's really no big deal and even if there was more to say, Zelda's not the type to go spouting off about anyone's personal life, much less _Link_'s personal life."

Ike felt relief wash over him and he sighed, watching Roy search the darkness of the hallway.

"Ah, here's the fuse box. Maybe if we get done quick we can go jump Mars Bar and get a little revenge. You know he's gotta be plotting my downfall. Nobody with a brain that intelligent just gets mad and doesn't do anything with the anger." He said. He opened the case and looked around it. He shook his head. "I don't see anything odd about it."

"Let me see." Ike flicked through all the wires and then, smiled. He found the cause of the problem. "This wire is fried. Looks like it'll have to be replaced."

There was a bag of more wires hanging from the fuse box and Ike took it, grabbing the negatives out, the longest of course, and stripped it so that the copper inside was showing. Slowly he connected it, using as much concentration as possible, but he wouldn't put it past Roy to do something stupid with the intention of getting the indigo-haired swordsman electrocuted.

"Almost got it." said Ike. Idly he stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, trying to keep the wire from attacking his hands. Roy then smiled and the light went out. Ike immediately stopped what he was doing. "Roy stop it! I need to fix this alright? Just put the fire back on!" he whispered fiercely.

"I dare you to touch the copper." said Roy deviously. Ike narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think so." He answered steadily. Roy shrugged. Ike couldn't see it, but he could hear it and rolled his eyes at Roy's defiance.

"Alright fine. I guess we'll just stand here all day and all night until you stop being a wimp." said Roy. Thunder rolled faintly in the distance and Ike exhaled deeply.

"Okay fine." He braced himself for the shock and shouted when it caught his finger. "Dammit! You happy now!" Roy resummoned the fire and chuckled, a light hearted smile playing on his features.

"Very. Now get going and fix it. I'm ready to head back." He said with a yawn. Ike rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath.

Finally when the wire was put in place and the screws tightened, the lights came back on and Roy put out his fire. Roy then grinned and patted Ike on the back.

"Great job big guy." He said and walked off. Ike sighed, slamming the fuse box shut, and followed…but he kept his distance this time.

* * *

"So I guess that's it." said Zelda. The girls had busied themselves with swapping stories and Zelda had just finished hers. Samus thought a moment before remembering the first day.

"You mentioned before that you didn't understand bravery, yet you managed to get through losing your kingdom and changing your identity so you could help Link with his quests. To me at least, that shows tremendous bravery." said Samus. Zelda looked away, blushing.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"…"

"Hey Samus?" the bounty hunter looked up at the Hylian princess, puzzled. Zelda smiled sweetly. "Tell me about your story."

Samus looked down, shaking her head. Zelda placed her hand on Samus'.

"Please? I'd like to here it. I like to get to know all my friends."

Now it was Samus' turn to blush. She nodded and sighed before turning to face Zelda fully.

"Well, I was born in Missouri." Zelda blinked and Samus chuckled. "It's a place in my world. Earth. It's where the grass is lush and the water is pure. But I did not stay for long. I spent most of my life on Planet K-2L. I guess I'm sort of like Link. I wasn't a Chozo, but I was raised by the Chozo. Like Link isn't a Kokiri, but a Hylian. Like you, princess. But later I became one of them, I now carry that blood. Anyway, I can't really explain all of it. It's just a really long, ridiculous story." she said simply.

Zelda smiled and laughed. "Sounds like you've had it rough huh? I remember when I was first training to be a Sheikan. Impa would get so mad at me sometimes. I'd miss my punches or lose my footing. And because I was so young, I was so quick to complain. But Impa knocked me straight. She knew I had it in me, she just had to awaken it."

Samus chuckled. "I can see that. There are plenty of times when I messed up and felt like things weren't ever going to get any better, but then I realized, that's just how things happen. You have to keep trying before they get better." Zelda chuckled.

"I think I'd better watch out for you! You're so wise I'm afraid the Triforce of Wisdom might leave me." she joked. Samus joined in the laughter.

"Not a chance princess, you are more wise than I. And besides, the Triforce of Wisdom has been with you for so long that I doubt anyone could take it from you." Zelda rolled her eyes, but her smile remained.

"Yah, now if only we could get Ganondorf to realize that too." she said. Samus shrugged.

"You're all the same. Except Ganondorf would have much trouble trying to keep his Triforce knowing that he's evil. Otherwise you all have that same connection. Like Link does with the Triforce of Courage." she said. Zelda nodded.

"Yes. I'm so proud of him. No matter what it is out there, he's always rising to the occasion ready to fight. But sometimes he jokes that it isn't bravery that guides him on his quests. Especially when he's young. He said, 'Sometimes it's just plain stupidity. Isn't bravery always mixed up with that?'"

* * *

Just around the corner, said hero was looking for the space warrior. She had been gone for quite some time, and this worried the elf. He stared at the pantry door, raising an eyebrow.

_Wasn't Samus supposed to find Zelda in here? _he thought. He grasped the door handle and unlocked the door before peeking through the crack.

"Guys?"

"LINK AT LAST YOU'VE FOUND US THANK THE GODDESSES!" Zelda shouted. She squealed happily as she squeezed the life out of her hero, Samus blinking and shaking her head at the sight.

"Zelda…c-can't…breathe…" Link gasped. Zelda's eyes widened and she pulled away, upset.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Link! I didn't mean to hurt you I swear!" she said. Link smiled weakly at her and shook his head.

"No, it's fine princess. Do not worry I'm not hurt." he said, smiling. Zelda giggled and hugged him again, this time a little looser.

"Good, I'm glad."

"I know someone who won't be so lucky." stated Samus. Zelda turned to the third of the blondes and Link joined her gaze immediately after.

"Whatever do you mean, Samus?" asked Zelda. Samus balled up her fists and growled deeply.

"I'll kill Roy."

Laughter erupted from the Hylians and soon the contagious spirits flowed to Samus and she too began to laugh.

"C'mon, let's go. It's getting late and I'm pretty sure that night will set in within an hour or so." said Zelda. She bid farewell to the others and they went their separate ways.

* * *

"What do you think happened between them?" said Marth idly. Link shrugged.

"Who knows? I didn't tag them with a camera after all, Marth." he said matter-of-factly. Marth smirked and lifted himself from the bed before sauntering over to the blonde. He ran his hands up Link's arm and sighed.

"You know, Ike's right. You and Zelda sure are critical people aren't you?" he said. He kissed Link's cheek and began a trail down the Hylian's jawline. Link rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Marth stop! Go to bed before I have to beat you!" he joked. Marth chuckled.

"Getting a little rough are we?" he dug his hand into Link's side, the blonde erupting into a fit of laughter much like a child. Despite Link's age he was still so much like the 10 year old he was at heart.

"Marth stop it, it tickles!" he squealed. Marth laughed as well and pulled away, his hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you okay? Geez you're so easy to get flustered." he said. Link shook his head and shoved Marth lightly.

"Go to bed lover boy." he said and he turned to cut off the lights before climbing under the covers.

Silence filled the room. But it was broken all too quickly.

"I wonder how easy it is to get Falco to turn against Roy." pondered Marth. Link had been close to sleep and whined, pulling the covers over his head in despair. He lightly kicked at the prince.

"Ugh, Marth! For the last time! Plot evil later!" he shout-mumbled into his comforter. Marth laughed and wrapped an arm around the Hylian.

"Okay, okay. Goodnight."

* * *

Author's Note:

It's short or maybe I'm just being dumb about it and thinking I can't write it long enough for my own satisfaction. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and I'm really sorry it came in so late.

-Roy used to call Link 'twinkle socks' and called Marth 'Mars Bar' and 'Ice Princess'. Now I've got to come up with lots of names for Ike! :3

-Also, Falco and Roy were BFF'S FOR LIKE EVARZ, they still are…

Review please! :D


	5. Phase Two: Payback Time

Author's Note:

So maybe this time we'll see some more romance between the smashers. Hopefully? I mean I'm dying to write some Marth/Link and I know some of you are desperate to read it. No, I'm playing. XDD

**Warning**: "there's some yaoi and yuri in them there paragraphs!" So make sure you've got the stomach for it before heading into that wild chapter!

Ah! I crack myself up…

Enjoy!~

* * *

'Phase Two: Payback Time'

* * *

"And then, he tripped me! And you wouldn't believe what he dared me to do! I mean he's got problems! Lots and lots of issues. No wonder Marth got so mad at him…I can barely stand him myself!"

"Ike?"

"What?"

Pit sighed. Ike hadn't stopped ranting about a certain redheaded nuisance for about 15 minutes and it seemed like he would just keep going.

"You think maybe he's just pulling your leg to get this exact reaction? I mean, he might not be as bad as you keep thinking. From what I heard he played Marth the same card but now if they aren't fighting they're the best of friends. I think you should just give him a chance." said Pit. Ike was in shock at his previous complaining and hung his head guiltily.

Ike was a sweet person who never attacked a person's personality and actions like this before. But Roy had so badly riled him up! He had done what he could to get Ike angry, and well…it worked. Perfectly. Ike sighed and shook his head before looking up at his winged friend pleadingly. The brunette sighed as well.

"Ike, just give him another chance. You may be surprised with what comes out of it." Said the angel softly. Ike nodded.

"Yah, you're right, Pit. Well, thank you for listening I guess. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta go bang my head against a wall." said the swordsmen. Pit rolled his eyes.

"Ike why is that always your answer to everything?" he said. Ike turned and pointed at Pit with a sly grin on his handsome face.

"Because it's effective and definitely clears some of the troublesome things from one's mind." He said. "Catch ya later." He chuckled and left the room as Zelda entered carrying a plate of cookies. Pit's eyes widened and he grabbed a cookie while Zelda stared after the direction Ike walked in. She turned back to Pit.

"What's wrong with Ike?" she asked as Pit grabbed another cookie. Pit laughed and leaned towards the princess.

"He's just going through a phase. You know…crazy." He said, whistling for effect. Zelda giggled and Pit joined in.

"Well, let's just hope he 'phases' out of it. By the way are the cookies any good? I hope I baked them alright." She said worriedly. Pit grinned and thumbed up for her.

"They taste great princess! You're a great cook!" he said and Zelda blushed.

"Thanks Pit."

* * *

Ike stared out the window. Although he had felt a little better after talking to Pit, he couldn't help but feel like things would just get worse. He pressed his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes, wanting to just pretend Roy didn't exist. Why was he so upset over the redhead? He was one obstacle. _One_ obstacle. And the great Ike was upset over it.

A tap on his shoulder brought his thoughts back and he turned his face before smiling weakly. Thankfully, it was the face Ike had hoped to see.

"Hey Link." said Ike softly. Link smiled back.

"Hey yourself. Seems like you've been having a hard time lately. Does it have anything to do with Roy?" asked Link, a little worried that Marth's antics were discouraging Ike's already fragile state. The indigo haired man shrugged.

"He's…different. Not like you or Marth or any of the other smashers. It's just difficult Link. Honestly you worry too much about me. It makes me feel a little guilty." He admitted. Link nodded.

"Sorry I do that. It's just, hard to see my friends suffer." He said. Ike couldn't help but let his mind wander. Link was still so beautiful. His aquamarine eyes staring out at the view from the window and his gold hair framing his perfect face. But he couldn't let his mind wander anymore. Link was Marth's, and nothing would change that. But still…it was hard to let go.

"Y-yah." said Ike, clearing his throat and his mind of those thoughts almost simultaneously. Link could feel his heart ache for Ike. He could tell the mercenary wasn't over losing him yet, and he refused to bring this subject up to Marth. The prince had felt jealousy for quite some time and now that things were going great between Link and his sapphire haired lover, he wasn't going to do or say anything that could end up tarnishing things. He was lucky that Marth didn't feel bad enough about it to forbid Link from talking to Ike, even if it was wrong. Instead, Marth told him he trusted Link, and he could speak to whom he pleased. Link wasn't going to take advantage of that trust either.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, there was a time where I seriously thought Marth was going to strangle Roy." said Link. He chuckled a little, remembering the two of them fondly. Ike briefly remembered that Link had no idea about the journal he found on the floor last term, or at least not that he knew of.

"Really. Heh, poor guy." answered Ike. Link smiled and placed a hand on Ike's shoulder.

"It'll be alright Ike. I'm sure that sometime soon, things will get better for you. Just have a little faith okay?" he said. Ike nodded.

"Thanks Link. Oh, hey Marth." He said softly. Marth nodded as well and Link waved before turning and taking hold of Marth's hand. As soon as they were out of Ike's sight and hearing range, Marth turned to Link.

"So, I've been thinking about what we're doing next. You know there's a strategy meeting tomorrow night?" said Marth. Link thought for a second before nodding.

"Yah, but what's that got to do with—" he was silenced by Marth's finger at his lips.

"Shh, that's not important. Believe me; I've got this under control. My plan is to do to Roy what he did to us at the Christmas party. I'm going to convince Falco to lead Roy on and get him nice and drunk. We'll escort him out away from the others, but we need Ike to find him and pick him up out of obligation. That's where you come in. Think you can handle getting Ike out to help Roy?" he asked. "I feel bad about asking this of you, but he trusts you more than I and he'll come if you ask."

Marth was holding Link's hand and fumbling with it, stroking it with his thumb and giving Link puppy dog eyes. Link sighed and rolled his eyes before kissing Marth's forehead. "Okay, I'll help. You're so hopeless. But remember, I'm only doing this to help Ike fall for Roy." He reminded Marth sternly. Marth smiled and pulled Link into a tight embrace, nuzzling the side of the blonde's head.

"Thanks Link."

* * *

"You want me ta do what?" said Falco. Marth rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you haven't been asked before, Falco." He answered. Falco chuckled and lifted his wings in a shrug.

"I don't know what your talkin' about quicksilver." He grinned smugly and Marth matched it with his own.

"Oh but you do." Marth grabbed Falco by the shoulders and pulled him along the hallway. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

They entered the kitchen room and quickly descended a few steps before stopping in front of a cooler. There was a wall of boxes next to it, and a thin crevice big enough to hide a person in. Marth smiled and nodded in the direction of the boxes.

"Go ahead and take a look." He said. Falco scoffed at the treatment but leaned over briefly. Marth placed his hands on his narrow hips, a look of triumph on his features. "Now tell me, Falco, what is it that you see?"

"Another box." said Falco simply. Marth laughed.

"Not just any box. It's the box you used to house the alcohol in at the Christmas party. I predict that you and Roy both switched the regular eggnog with the pure eggnog and served me and Link with it. Now, I've decided to let your punishment slide, but only because I need you to do one thing for me. Are you going to cooperate, or be my next victim?" Marth challenged. Falco grumbled a moment.

"Fine. I do this and you let me off without a problem?" he said, watching Marth suspiciously. Marth bowed.

"You have my word. Believe me, this is more important than revenge." He said. Falco nodded understanding.

"I see. Well, tell me what to do and I'll do it." He said. Marth grinned and lifted a hand to Falco. Falco shook it with a wing.

"We have an agreement."

* * *

"I can't believe you got him to turn against his own best friend." said Link incredulously. Marth smirked.

"I'm great at doing things like that. All it takes is a simple threat and you have your enemy within your grasp doing anything you tell him to do." he said. Link rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say. So, let's go over this a second. We're going into the library for the meeting, Ike included. And Falco is going to switch the drinks so that Roy is served alcohol. Then when you leave the library early, I have to stay behind with Ike until Falco comes in to tell us to follow." he said. Marth nodded.

"And lastly you leave Ike and I split from Roy so they find each other. That's the jest of it. Falco's already been given the details so all we have to do is go to the library. He said he'd be in a little late, but I don't think that Master Hand will mind." he said. He kissed Link's forehead. "C'mon, let's go."

Marth took Link's hand and they walked together towards the library. "I hope you know what you're doing, Marth." he whispered fiercely. Marth winked at him and entered the room. Link spotted Ike immediately at the couch, watching the ceiling. He smiled weakly and walked over to him.

"H-hey Ike. How's it going?" he said softly. Ike shrugged just as Marth sat on the other side of him. Link knew it was for the purpose of helping to contain Ike.

'_I hope this works. Man, if Ike doesn't get to Roy and something happens to Roy out there…'_ Link thought nervously. But as soon as Master Hand appeared onscreen and the doors shut, the room went quiet and Link directed his attention away from the situation.

But it didn't take long for wonder to set in. Where was Falco?

"You all have been working hard throughout this time and I know it must be very difficult. But the difficulties themselves have just begun. Next week, we will hold the Trials of Strength here at the Smash Mansion, and other various places. You must spend the rest of this week training and working hard to-" Master Hand was interrupted by a loud slam of the door as Falco shuffled in. He momentarily sat there before continuing his speech, deciding to ignore Falco's outburst.

"You will be working hard to finish the rest of your smash battles so that you may be ready for the Trials. But be warned: they are dangerous, and very tricky to get through. Be ready to fight for your lives as this is not an easy task to perform."

"Now, enough about the Trials for this term. Let's move on to last weeks tournament cup…"

The meeting went by smoothly. Every so often someone would leave, only to have a bewildered look on their faces upon returning. Link and Marth exchanged knowing glances, but said nothing for fear of being ratted out. They did however manage to persuade Ike to stay seated through the entire speech. Most of the time because Link was talking to him and trying to divert his attention.

To Ike, it was odd that Link would be so chatty. Even weirder was the fact that Marth and Link weren't sitting together, and Marth was paying no mind to whatever Link was saying to Ike. Almost like he was pretending Link wasn't there. Ditto for Link. He never once acknowledged Marth's existence throughout the entire meeting.

'_Something's up…I can tell…'_ he thought. But again, he said nothing.

"And so, that concludes today's meeting. I hope you all rest well tonight because tomorrow we are having another round of battles." he concluded. With that, the monitor Master Hand was channeling from turned off.

Immediately Marth got up from his seat and left the room. Puzzled, Ike went to get up as well, but Link was quick to grab at him.

"Um, Ike, I was wondering if…" he trailed off but Ike stopped and turned to him. "I was wondering if you were still mad about Roy. I know he likes to get at people and…well…sorry, I'm worrying again."

"No, no, it's okay."

* * *

'_Where are you, little twerp?'_ Marth thought as he looked around the hallway. He walked across it into the dining room and grinned. Roy was passed out on the table, head down.

"Roy?" said Marth softly. He not-to-gently shook Roy's shoulder, causing the redhead to groan in protest. "C'mon, get up for me okay?"

Roy tried to speak, but none of his words were understandable. Marth chuckled and lifted Roy from his seat, the younger almost falling to the floor.

"What have I done to you?" Marth said through laughter. Roy's head hung down and he grumbled a few more incoherent words before Marth set out with Roy leaning on his shoulder.

They passed by some of the smashers leaving the library, thankfully none were a certain elf and mercenary. But Falco showed up and followed Marth and Roy, making sure they at least made it to the dirt pathway outside. Once they did, he ran back in to alert Ike and Link. Marth chuckled again and set Roy down on the ground.

"Now Roy, listen to me alright?" he said, pushing Roy's hands off his shoulder as the redhead tried to find something to grab on to.

"Yaaaah." he said. Marth checked the pathway again and grinned.

"You be a good boy and sit here. Wait for Ike okay? He'll take you back to the mansion, but I have to go."

"Wha yougoin' fer?" he asked, mashing his words together.

"I have to go meet up with Link. You'll be fine, I promise. Wouldn't leave you out here if you weren't. Remember, stay here."

* * *

"HEY! Ike! Link!" Falco yelled out. Said swordsmen looked up at Falco approaching them.

"Falco? What's wrong?" said Ike. Link tried his best to act concerned as did Falco.

"Follow me, somethin' happened in the forest that I need ta show ya." he squawked. He left quickly, leaving the other two 'no choice but to follow'.

'_Looks like there's no turning back now…'_ Link thought.

They followed Falco down the dirt pathway, the lights getting dimmer and the forest harder to see through. Then suddenly they walked right into a patch of bushes. Falco took off and Link mysteriously disappeared from Ike's sight. Puzzled, Ike looked around, trying to find the two that had left him.

Link backed up, hoping Ike wouldn't hear nor see him. A hand flew to his mouth and an arm wrapped around his waist, literally lifting him off the ground and pulling him out of the bushes. Link gasped and clutched his chest as Marth snickered.

"Scared you huh?" he whispered. Link punched him in the arm, but Marth kept laughing.

"Not funny." he said. They ran towards the mansion and stopped near a set of stairs, concealing themselves and watching Ike navigate through the forest.

"They left me." Ike said lamely. He sighed and forced his way through the bushes, hoping to find some way out, when he came across the dirt path. He was about to walk back when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone sitting on the ground.

Roy was passed out again. Ike blinked a moment, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. He walked closer, hoping beyond hope that Roy was not about to jump up and try to scare him or announce that he had fooled Ike.

But no matter how close Ike came, Roy never moved. All but his chest moving out and in as he breathed. Ike poked Roy's shoulder, again nothing.

Finally convinced that Roy was indeed asleep, Ike grabbed Roy's arms and pulled him up, catching him before he fell again.

"I really don't like you but…I can't just leave you here like this."

Marth snickered and stood up. "Let's go. We're done spying for the night and I'm sure Ike will handle it from here." said Marth. Link nodded and yawned.

"Agreed." he said. He gasped again as Marth scooped him up bridal style.

"Looks like someone needs a nap." he joked. Link rolled his eyes.

"Alright prince charming, go ahead." he said, laughing. Marth walked towards the stairs, chuckling the whole time.

* * *

"What did you do!" Ike exclaimed. Roy had thrown up a couple times and was lying on the floor. He glared up at Ike and pointed a finger.

"You." he said. But he immediately laid back down, closing his eyes.

"What happened to you?" asked Ike, giving Roy a towel.

"I don't know. Someone must've slipped me something. Damn, should've seen it coming." they both sighed.

"Marth." they said in unison.

"I can't believe he did that!" said Ike. But he had to admit, it was pretty clever. And to use Falco and Link as decoys? Brilliant. "But it was a good trick. Wonder why he thought to get you drunk out of all the things?"

"Because." said Roy, washing his face at the sink as Ike sat down on the floor. "Before I left, me and Falco slipped Marth and Link some pure eggnog. It's actually proven to get you drunk and we thought it'd be fun to watch. They ended up making out in front of everybody and the next day they were not only pissed off at me, but at each other. Marth stole the idea to get back at me. That's how."

"Oh."

Roy groaned and clutched his head. "Man, got a huge headache." he said. Ike got up and pulled him out of the bathroom.

"Lay down, idiot. Go to sleep and I'll take care of this in the morning." he said.

"Okay, okay." Roy said. He curled up on the bed and within minutes he was fast asleep.

Ike stared at the ceiling. He was trying his best to ignore Roy, sleeping on his bed. His hair was like a Siam gem, a medium to dark red with the most beautiful tint in the light. He was short, but nonetheless had a slightly muscular build to him. And when Roy slept, the usual mischievous look on his face was replaced with a calm expression. So sweet was it, that Ike almost felt his hatred towards Roy weaken. Almost.

"You're so much trouble." said Ike, watching Roy intently. "I wonder why…"

Ike sighed. He might as well get to sleep, but he knew he'd just end up staying awake all night. He couldn't take a shower either, in case Roy woke up and had to race for the bathroom again. Instead, Ike dimmed the lights in the room and sat in a chair, watching out the window and waiting for morning so he could confront Marth.

* * *

A hand shook his shoulder. He yawned and blinked a moment. Trying to sit up, he felt his companion's arm slung over his waist. Someone else stood in front of him. When he looked up, and realized it was Ike in his room and that he himself was shirtless. He shrieked and grasped at the covers.

"Ike! Wha-what're you doing here?" Link cried, trying his best to pull the covers up around him. Marth, disturbed by Link's outcry, awoke next and immediately wrapped an arm around Link, also pulling the blankets up.

"Do you mind!" he said. Ike had a glare on his face and his hands were on his hips. He wasn't glaring at Link, knowing that Marth had put him up to it. Instead, all the anger was focused on the prince.

"No, I don't. Not about this anyway. But for goodness sakes why did you have to sack me with _him_!" Ike shouted frantically.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm going back to sleep." murmured Marth as he threw the covers over his head and tugged at Link's arm. Link gave a genuine 'I'm so sorry please forgive me' look to Ike who simply nodded in understanding.

"Fine, but I'm warning you Marth! Don't try anything smart again!" he growled. Ike stomped away and slammed the door shut. A second later Link raised his eyebrow as the covers slightly shook and a muffled laugh could be heard underneath.

"Are you really laughing about this?" he asked. Marth pulled the cover from over his head, a grin on his face.

"Not about Ike seeing us half-naked no. Everything else, yes. That plan was perfect and you know it." he said, truly proud of himself. Link rolled his eyes and fell backward onto the bed.

"I'm not answering that. It'd be pointless to tell you anything different so I'm just going to go back to sleep and pretend nothing ever happened." said Link. Marth chuckled again and they both returned to sleep. Neither of them had smash battles today.

* * *

"Ugh, my head." Roy groaned. He clutched the side of his face and sat up. Ike was nowhere to be seen, not that Roy really cared.

He got up and shuffled to the bathroom to rinse his face. When he was fully awake, Roy left the room to set about finding some breakfast.

The kitchen was empty. At this time of day you were either at the smash battles or sleeping in. Roy himself didn't notice. He wasn't a Smasher anymore after all.

"Damn, nothing in the fridge." he grumbled, and shut the refrigerator doors. Immediately after, a chuckle could be heard and Roy turned to see who it was.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Fresh meat." said Falco, still chuckling. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'fresh meat'?" he asked, puzzled. For the moment he had completed forgotten Marth and the drunk fiasco. Now he was drawing a great big blank.

"Your late night escapade, that's what. Did you have fun?" said Falco, not really caring to know. He leaned against the doorframe as Roy thought a moment.

"Huh, I have no idea what you're talking about. But if I do, I'll let you know." said Roy, turning to leave. He stopped abruptly and turned back around, a finger pointed at Falco. "By the way…"

"Yup?"

"…is there anything to eat in the pantry? I've looked every freakin' where for some food. It's like Bowser got hungry times ten or something." he said. Falco stifled a snicker.

"I'm sure there is." he said.

"Kay thanks!" Roy cheered and wandered off. Falco laughed again.

"Don't worry little guy, you'll remember eventually. And when you do, I'm sure you'll want to chat with your old friend Marth and Falco."

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm sorry I was late posting this, but I've been up the wall busy and blah. I don't have too many excuses.

From now on YOU do the asking. I will not longer post past information UNLESS you specifically ask for it. I will post your question in the next chapter, along with your name, and a response to the question. You don't have to have a question to comment though :D -hinthint-

Review Please!


	6. Trials of Strength: Part One

Author's Note:

Guess what? I'm baaack! :P

Hello, hello again.

This chapter came late due to several family related issues, birthdays, and work on other fanfiction. I am now working on** Spinach Dip**, a Harvest Moon inspired fanfiction. Not only that but I am also in the process of two Final Fantasy related works, another Marth/Link (because of the die-hard fans), and some Kingdom Hearts. BUT HAVE NO FEAR the other works will begin after the end of either this one or **Spinach Dip** so that I don't clog up my time with thousands of updates. I know that would only make some of you mad.

Needless to say, I'm going to do my best to keep from being so late again. But please understand if I am late that I may be busy, (and could ya review a little more guys? Plz?)

By the way, if you would like to know about another **Marth/Link fanfiction in the near future**, read my profile. It will list the name of the fanfiction you should be looking for…

Samus Aran is a lot like Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII. Same faces, similar voices, and similar personalities. Right? I know it.

**Warning**: do I have to write this? No I don't. you should know what's in here by now. Because of this, I will no longer place warnings in the chapters UNLESS there is something else included, like lemons and such.

Enjoy!~

* * *

'Trials of Strength'

* * *

Following the drunken mess that is Roy, the mansion was miserable.

Like Falco had predicted, Roy had finally regained memory of the night before and had raised all hell. Especially to those known as Marth, Falco, and Ike.

The smashers thus decided to avoid Roy as much as possible, instead focused their energies on battling and practicing for the Trials of Strength they were expected to perform in. Everyone except Roy that is.

"Why can't I participate huh?" Roy nagged, holding onto Marth's shoulder and tugging it down. Marth growled and shoved Roy off.

"You're not a Smasher anymore, remember?" he said, roughly brushing himself off as Roy scowled. The redhead stomped his foot.

"Yah but, can't I just join in a little bit?" he whined. Marth placed his hand to his forehead.

"Why are you asking me!" he suddenly shouted. He huffed and stormed off, Roy glaring at Marth's retreating form as he ground his teeth.

"You know that pisses him off, so why do you keep it up?" asked Ike sleepily. Roy straightened up at the sound of Ike's voice and whirled around, a scowl still plastered to his face. Instead of shouting at the mercenary, though, he turned back toward Marth's direction and balled up his fists before following the sapphire haired prince.

Ike sighed and leaned back into the couch he sat at, eyes trained to the ceiling. "I wonder why he's so angry?"

Ike jumped at the sound of another person's voice and looked up to see Link, arms folded across his chest with a puzzled look on his face. Ike shrugged and settled back into his seat.

"He's never bothered Marth so much. He's like a puppy following his mother." Link commented. The elven swordsmen sighed heavily as he too walked out of the room in the same direction as Marth. Ike furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes. He decided that Link could probably handle those other two on his own, and would rather not get in the way only to piss off Marth and Roy even more than they already were.

"Sleep, sleep, sleep…" he mumbled.

* * *

"Marth"

Link had caught up with the prince, who was leaning against the wall with a hand to his chin, in the hallway. Marth's eyes were glued to the ground, as if he hadn't noticed Link calling his name. But at last he spoke.

"Roy's acting up lately. Must be because of the drunk incident. I think…" he turned to face Link. "I think it's working." he said. Link's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrow.

"What in Goddesses' name would allow you to make that assumption? I don't see how it could possibly be working what with the way Roy's mood has been these past few days." concluded Link. Marth grinned.

"Link, don't you see it? Roy left the Smash House because of the fighting. He said so himself, he only came back to visit. But now all of a sudden he wants to join in the Trials of Strength? One that Ike is going to be a part of?" Marth insisted. Link sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Marth, you keep saying Roy will be the death of you. I think you'll be the death of me." he said. Marth grinned again and chuckled.

"Well, you'll just have to see. I'm going to talk Master Hand into letting Roy into the Trials of Strength. Then, I'm leaving him behind with Ike. And that is that." he said before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway. Link groaned inwardly and walked up the stairway to his bedroom.

* * *

"Master hand." Marth said, catching the gloved hand's attention. Master hand waited patiently as Marth cleared his throat. "It has come to my attention that Roy has been eager to participate in the Trials of Strength. I understand that he is not a part of the tournaments or the Smash Bros. team, but I wondered if maybe he could at least join in on this. Just to test his strength." Marth explained.

Master hand thought a moment, before making a hand motion that showed he approved. Marth smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, I'll tell him to gear up now." he said. As he turned and left the room, a wide grin appeared on his face. He set about finding the angry ball of fire known as Roy, and once the redhead was in sight, Marth quickly wiped the grin off his face and replaced it was a stoic expression.

"Roy. Master hand is going to allow you to join in on the Trials of Strength. I suggest you go ahead and practice for it." he said. Roy sat up from his seat at a long couch.

"Really? He said yes?" Roy wondered. Marth nodded.

"Yes, yes, now get up and go practice some, you moron." he said. Marth turned on his heel, leaving. A smile broke out on Roy's face, and he silently cheered to himself. Marth chuckled down the hallway as well. His own plan working perfectly.

"Man, now what am I gonna do?" Roy thought aloud. He got up and unsheathed Sword of Seals, looking at it and tapping lightly on the metal.

"Hey."

Roy jumped up and clutched his chest, growling as Ike stood in the doorway. "Don't scare me like that." he ordered. He turned back to his sword and sat down, tapping on it again. Ike made his way to the couch and sat down, looking over at Roy every so often.

"I think Marth is sneaking around." Ike commented. Roy nodded.

"He's getting back at me. When he first got here, I picked at him all the time. Made him mad, sorta like you. And then, I left. But before I did, I had set a specific goal. It was achieved because I knew it would be, I guess Marth is just trying to do the exact same thing." Roy thought. Ike furrowed his eyebrows.

"Geez, you guys have a lot of frustrations to work out." said Ike thoughtfully as he leaned back against the couch, arms behind his head. Roy growled underneath his breath and looked to his side, away from Ike.

"Whatever." he mumbled. Ike sighed.

"Don't act like that Roy. You know good and well that I didn't ask for you to tell me all this. You gave me this information and I commented on it. Just, take the comment or don't. But don't be mad because you invited me in on your problems." said Ike wisely. Roy felt his cheeks heat up as he was made a fool in front of Ike. But he quickly gathered himself again, still astonished however at how easily he'd broken down.

"…"

"You mad now?" asked Ike. Roy jerked his head toward Ike, his features showing bits and pieces of shock.

"N-no. Did I say I was angry?" Roy growled. Ike chuckled.

"You sound like it." Ike prodded with words. Roy's eye twitched a bit at this. How could someone like Ike be able to show off like that? Roy was the clever one!

But Roy felt tired. He looked at the ground, pouting silently, and averted his gaze and he slumped somewhat in his seat. Ike watched the redhead carefully. What was going on now? Some wise guy way of getting Ike fooled again? Well he wasn't going to stick around to find out.

"I'm going to my room. See ya, maybe." he commented. Ike rose from the couch, Roy not even moving as the mercenary left the room. He slowly looked over at a wall and sighed, before letting his head fall in his arms.

_What's wrong with me lately? That moron managed to outsmart me _twice_. _Roy thought, and groaned inwardly.

"Dammit…" he muttered, and threw a pillow across the room.

* * *

"You ready for the Trials?" said Zelda cheerfully as she read a book, curled up in a chair. Samus looked up and smirked.

"I'm always ready for a challenge, princess." she said, chuckling. Zelda sighed.

"Well, I'm not sure I am." Zelda said, a pout on her face. Samus shook her head.

"You're always looking down on yourself, just…" Samus thought for a moment before continuing. She wasn't really good for this sort of thing after all. "You've just got to relax and let you confidence slowly rise on it's own. Doubting yourself guarantees failure. Remember that."

"Yah, I'll try." Zelda said, still melancholy, but smiling as well. Samus chuckled and rose from her seat.

"C'mon princess, it's time for us to line up for the rules of the Trials of Strength. Alright?" she said. Zelda nodded and made sure to save the page of her book before getting up and following the space warrior.

"Wonder what Master hand has in store for us?" Zelda thought aloud. Samus shrugged.

"Who knows, with Master hand it could be anything." she answered. Zelda sighed heavily.

"Well, let's just hope he isn't trying to kill us." Zelda joked. Samus nodded, humoring her.

"Yah, let's hope for that."

They reached the library in time to see most of the other Smashers seated or congregated around the fireplace, awaiting instruction. Samus motioned for the Hylian to follow her, and they retreated to a corner of the room that wasn't crowded. Before long, everyone had entered the room, and a list of instructions was issued to every Smasher. Samus read over the instructions quickly. They read:

_1) You will be allowed only one partner throughout the challenge. Once you have teamed up, you may leave them at any time, but you can not replace them nor add anyone else to your group._

_2) Each team has a set order of challenges that must be met. You cannot finish the Trials of Strength until you have reached the end of the challenges given to you._

_3) The name of the game is survival, but there are ways to earn more points. For instance, leaving on your own will issue you more points, but helping another Smasher in trouble will also help your score. Perseverance is also looked at graciously. Points will allow you to be absent for tournaments in the future, or be given time outside the Smash House, so they're pretty important._

_4) Losing any one challenge will result in immediate removal from the Trials of Strength, and all earned points will be lost. Therefore, make sure you are carefully moving throughout the terrain, being fully conscious of traps, enemies, other Smashers, and much more._

"Well, seems like pretty easy rules to follow." said Zelda. Samus grunted.

"Don't take them too lightly." she said. Zelda nodded, still looking at her list of rules. Suddenly, she turned toward Samus, a bright smile on her face.

"Will you join my challenge?" she asked. Samus chuckled.

"Somehow, I knew you would say something. Yes, I'll join you." she said, still laughing. Zelda nodded again.

"Good. Then let's get to the doors." she said. Zelda and Samus made their way to the doors, and Zelda smiled as she disappeared a moment, and was still smiling when she reappeared, towing Link behind her. Samus raised an eyebrow.

"Zelda, we can't-"

"I know, I know." Zelda answered. She turned to the other Hylian, eyes wide with excitement. "So who are you with?"

"Do you have to ask princess?" Samus said softly. Link blushed and Zelda giggled.

"Oh, of course it'd be Sir Marth, wouldn't it?" she said. Now it was Link's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Princess, since when have you started calling him by a formal name? And yes, it's Marth." he said. Zelda opened her mouth to answer but closed it when Marth appeared behind Link, pulling Link back to kiss his cheek.

"Someone talking about me?" he said, chuckling. "I hope it's something good."

"Um, I'll tell you later okay?" Zelda said, grinning at Marth who seemed to think it was something suspicious. But all the Smasher's attentions were turned to the door as it opened. Slowly the Smashers made their way out, and the house dissipated as the forest turned into a large, never-ending field.

"Well, let's get started." said Link. Marth nodded and waved to Samus and Zelda before taking Link's arm and making his way through the crowd. Marth managed to catch up with Roy, who stood there watching the others as they continued their trek. Marth grabbed Roy and led him away before finding his way to Ike. Roy's eyes widened and he began to pull away.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Roy said. Link smiled.

"Roy, you know Ike's got no one to go on his challenge with. I'm with Marth after all. Can you please go with him? If not for Ike or Marth then for me?" he asked, being as genuine as he could be. Roy groaned and pouted before reluctantly trudging towards Ike.

"Let's go." he growled. Ike sighed and followed, waving to Link and Marth who waved back. Marth grinned.

"Let's go Link." he said excitedly. He grabbed Link's hand and ran, Link laughing.

"Marth slow down!" Link shouted, giggling like a child.

* * *

"So where do we begin?" said Samus. The land around the two had turned into a forest again, but one much different than the regular one surrounding the Smash House. Zelda continued to walk, surprised by how lush the plants and trees were.

"Well, let's just walk in a direction and see where it leads us." Zelda suggested. Samus rolled her eyes but followed the princess anyway.

"Sure. Let's do that."

They walked for some time before the grass seemed to become shorter, and thinner. Samus placed her hand in front of the elven girl, looking at it with extreme concentration.

"I don't trust this. But it looks like we have to go through it, because it looks like it goes on everywhere around us. Make sure you're careful." Samus said. She removed her hand and they continued, watching their feet closely.

"What was that?" Zelda asked, tensing up and becoming frightened. A faint screeching sound had caught the Hylian's attention, but Samus didn't have the hearing capabilities a Hylian had, and could hear nothing.

"You're being paranoid, Zelda." Samus said, continuing on. Zelda stamped her foot.

"I'm serious Samus! Something is out there, I heard it myself!" she reasoned. Samus chuckled as she maneuvered her way around a large bush.

"Zelda, stop worrying so much alright? So long as the sound doesn't attack us, we don't need to worry. Now, c'mon." Samus said. Zelda sighed and followed quickly.

"I hope you're right Samus." she mumbled.

They continued without incident, making their way through the foliage without trouble. But something still made Zelda uneasy, and she tensed up again as the screeching continued. She looked down at the ground and Samus looked at her, sighing.

"What is it now, princess?" she asked. Zelda looked up at her, a worried look on her face.

"It's the screeching again Samus. It's coming from beneath us." she whispered. At that moment the 'ground' fell through and they both gasped as they tried to grab hold of anything around them. Each girl caught hold of a stray branch and hesitantly looked down to see large, overgrown plants that looked much like Venus Flytraps, sitting on the ground. Their mouths were slightly open, as if awaiting the princess and the space warrior's arrival.

Samus looked around to see if anything nearby was worth grabbing onto to help pull her up. She saw a low hanging branch and smirked before climbing her way up her branch. Then, using all her strength, she jumped and pulled herself onto the ground. Immediately she turned around and looked to see if there was anything near Zelda. She pointed to a branch to the left diagonally.

"Grab that and I'll reach over to pull you up." Samus called. Zelda nodded.

She reached for the branch, about to grab it, when the branch she held snapped and she squealed, tensing up immediately. Samus held her breath and climbed over to the branch she'd pointed out, slowly reaching her hand and using her other to hold herself up. She looked back and aimed her laser whip at a high branch way above their heads and off the ground, using it to support herself.

"Grab my hand." she yelled. Zelda nodded and reached over, stretching as far as possible before finally catching Samus' hand. "Okay, I'll pull you up, but you have to help me support your weight."

Zelda's mouth opened wide as she scoffed. "Are you calling me fat!" she shouted. Samus rolled her eyes.

"No. Now if you don't hurry up the monsters down there will get you."

"Alright, alright." Zelda said. Samus heaved upwards as the princess used her free hand to grab the other branch and her feet to walk on the one previous.

Samus collapsed backwards, Zelda forwards, and they caught their breath a moment. Samus turned her head to see Zelda. "Okay, next time you hear something funny, I believe you." Samus said. Zelda got up and brushed herself off, laughing.

"Learned your lesson then huh? Anyway, that's over so let's hurry and find the exit. This has to be part of the challenge." Zelda said. Samus nodded her agreement as she got up as well. They continued their way, coming across the exit quickly. A large stone mountain-like tunnel sat before them. It looked as if someone else had already past by there, as, footprints were found like a trail through the tunnel. It was dark and dreary as if sunlight never reached this place. Samus sighed.

"Let's see what else you're hiding, Master Hand." Samus said, smirking, before she and Zelda approached the end of the forest and headed into the stony entrance.

* * *

"I wonder how the others are doing." said Link, placing his hand on a giant mirror. Marth shrugged as he climbed his way past some sharp rocks and pieces of glass. Their surroundings had transformed into a large mountainous rock with shining mirrors sticking up everywhere. Some were only a few inches tall whereas others were taller than the two swordsmen.

"I don't know but let's keep going Link." said Marth. He turned to see Link standing in front of a particularly tall mirror, and he sighed as he walked over, appearing behind the elf. They smiled at one another. "C'mon Link."

"Alright." Link said. He turned away from the mirror and they climbed together, watching for enemies and making sure they didn't lose their footing and fall on a sharp rock or one of the many mirrors.

"You really think that Roy and Ike are good for each other?" asked Link softly. Marth nodded.

"Yup."

"How so?"

"…"

Marth stopped walking and looked up the sky. "You know how I said I didn't like you? And how every time we ran into each other I'd pretend that it made me mad?" he asked. Link nodded.

"Well, Roy's doing the same thing I believe. He's trying to pretend it doesn't effect him, but it does." said Marth. "And I'm not about to let him forget it. Look!"

Marth pointed to a nearby boulder. There was a small blue bird perched on the rock, chirping occasionally. The two smiled and watched it before it flew away.

"You know, I don't think this place is a challenge at all. I think it's a place to think. A place to recall." Link said thoughtfully. Marth nodded.

"I agree. Now, let's find the dangerous stuff." he said. Link nodded too.

"Yah."

* * *

"Well this is just great!" Roy shouted, his voice echoing in the shadowy space of the tunnel. Ike said nothing, but smirked and continued to walk through the tunnel as if he was completely by himself. "Aren't going to say something? Like 'shut up Roy' or 'do something useful because you're a pain in my ass'?"

"Nope." said Ike simply. Roy balled his fists up and stomped behind Ike in a continuous pout. They said nothing after that, only walked in complete silence as they made their way through the dark trail.

Without warning, a hazy cloud came up and Ike felt his foot slip forward. It was a hidden abyss. Ike turned and tried to catch himself as he fell, but found the things he grabbed weren't enough to hold him up. He was resigned to defeat, easily beaten, but was shocked to find Roy grabbing Ike's arm and yanking him upward. Ike smiled gratefully and walked his way up the wall before reaching the top.

"Thanks." said Ike. Roy got up and brushed himself off.

"Don't mention it." he said, obviously still pouting. Ike smirked and stood up as he and Roy found the edge of the abyss and slipped past it.

But the end of their troubles wouldn't stop. As they walked silently for some time, they felt the air become colder, and the ground become softer. Without warning, Roy gasped and fell forward, tripping over a switch on the ground.

"Ugh…hey, do you hear something?" said Roy as he looked around, lying on his stomach from where he had fallen. Ike listened a moment before his eyes widened in realization and he turned to pull Roy off the ground.

"C'mon let's go! This place is gonna collapse!" he said. He could hear rocks tumbling from behind them and soon the walls began to shake. Ike shoved Roy along and they both ran as fast as possible before coming across another abyss. They struggled for a moment, trying to decide whether to jump it or just fall in and see what happened.

"Let's just jump in! There's no fog in it this time and I'm pretty sure there's no where else to go!" Roy shouted. Ike nodded hurriedly.

"You're right. Let's just jump." he shouted back. They jumped in and soon everything around them became black as night. But the ground reached them quickly and knocked the wind out of the swordsmen. They laid there a while, trying to recover from the fall, before they got up and tried to figure out just where they were.

"Well, look at this." said Roy. There was a small doorknob attached to the wall. A large slit could be seen carved into the wall almost like a door. Ike furrowed his eyebrows.

"You think it's a way out?" said Ike. Roy shook his head, about to comment, when suddenly torches were lit all around them. Many doors could be seen now and it seemed that the two were trapped in a circular room. Roy looked around in confusion.

"Well this is just great. How do we know which door to open?" he asked, turning to his indigo-haired companion. Ike shrugged.

"I don't know. But we're sure to figure it out. I mean, opening doors shouldn't send us back. It's probably a matter of finding the right doorway out, and fighting any enemies that come out from behind the wrong doors." he said thoughtfully. Roy nodded.

"Right. So, we'll both choose a door and one of us opens it." he said. He looked around again before turning to Ike again. "You go first."

Ike rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Alright. Which door do we want first?" Ike asked. Roy thought for a moment before pointing to a door diagonally right from them. Ike sighed again and trudged over to the door. He hesitated a moment before swinging the door open. A loud bang erupted from above them and Ike managed to jump away just in time as a boulder fell in the exact spot he had been standing in. He looked at Roy with wide eyes.

"Guess it's my turn." said Roy. Ike got up, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve.

"The left one." he said. Roy walked over and placed his hand on it. He closed his eyes and jerked it open, covering his face as a cloud of bats flew out and congregated on the ceiling, some flying up through the hole that the boulder fell out from.

"Okay. You go." he said. Ike nodded and sighed again as he immediately walked to the one behind them. They braced themselves for what they'd find, but as Ike threw open the door, nothing happened. They exchanged glances before both peered into the darkness. Roy used his hand to summon a flicker of fire, and they found yet another tunnel.

"Great." Roy breathed. Ike smiled.

"At least it's a way out. C'mon, let's get this over with alright?" he said. Roy nodded.

"Yah, before something else falls from the ceiling." he joked. And into the darkness they walked, the door slamming behind them.

* * *

Author's Note:

I was going to make it way longer, because the Trials of Strength were supposed to fit into one whole chapter. But then it got longer and longer and I just decided, you know what? Let's split it up into two chapters. So, here it is. Part one. Hope you enjoyed because after this things are supposed to heat up even more between our impending couples. Yay.

Review please!


	7. Trials of Strength: Part Two

Author's Note:

I've finished **Spinach Dip** at last and have been going through each scene thoroughly. The Trials of Strength were long and very tedious to write, but I'm glad to finally have them done. Chapters should come much quicker now, especially since the next few are much calmer and are fun to write (which means I enjoy it and am more likely to finish it quickly).

**Warnings**: some mild violence

**In case you forgot**:

-Zelda/Samus team has just left the forest and wandered into the first tunnel.

-Link/Marth team found themselves in 'Mirror Valley' and are heading out.

-Roy/Ike team just completed a dangerous door-opening challenge and headed from the first tunnel into the second tunnel.

Enjoy~

* * *

'Trials of Strength- Part Two'

* * *

"How far in do you think it goes?" asked a certain Hylian princess. Her voice echoed throughout the closed passage and even that seemed to create a thin layer of dust from off the walls. A loud boom echoed way in the back, and the girls exchanged glances.

"I'll bet we just missed whoever was in here last." said Samus as she sauntered past Zelda. "Which means we'd better get a move on."

"Right." Zelda nodded as she spoke, and she scurried over to Samus, making sure to keep her distance. "Hey Sam?"

"Yah?" Samus said as she half turned toward Zelda. She'd learned the nickname from Link, something that irritated the space warrior.

"Er, I never thanked you for saving me earlier, did I?" she asked, a blush tinting her cheeks. Samus could see it barely from the corner of her eye and she immediately turned her back forcefully from Zelda as her own blush appeared.

"It's no problem princess, really." said Samus, scratching her head almost nervously. Zelda giggled.

"So proud. You can't even take a 'thank you' without worrying about your pride." said Zelda playfully. Samus growled in response.

"Just walk okay? I don't have time for silly games." she explained, trying to keep her tone cordial and not bordering on disrespect. But Zelda merely smiled and picked up her pace so that she walked faster than Samus, muttering, 'thanks sammy', as she passed her. Samus rolled her eyes, but a small smile played on her lips as well.

They walked for a few minutes, not really paying any attention to their surroundings, when Samus looked up and noticed Zelda was feverishly fanning her nose. Samus stifled her laughter, and tried to remain monotone. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"There's all sorts of fog here Sam! I don't understand it, it came out of no where." she explained. Samus 'hmmed' in response, and tapped the walls to see if anything happened. Nothing.

"Well, I guess all we can do is keep walking." said Samus. She continued until Zelda grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait Samus look! It's a switch that's been tripped." she examined.

Indeed it was a switch. Ahead were furious tracks that led to a suspicious pile of boulders half stuck in the ground and half sticking out to make the room a few inches shorter.

"Someone's been through here." the princess stated. Samus nodded.

"C'mon, let's hurry up and figure out what's beyond these boulders. My only guess is this is where their road ends and ours continues." she said before grabbing onto the first boulder and stepping onto it. She turned to Zelda, hand outstretched. "Watch your step."

Zelda fake grinned and rolled her eyes before taking Samus' hand. "Whatever. I may be a princess and I may have a hard time fighting, but I'm not _that_ helpless." she said, sticking her tongue out as she passed the half-chozo.

As soon as they came over the top of the boulders, they heard a huge banging sound and they exchanged glances at one another.

"Avalanche." they both said in unison. They each nodded and within seconds they were off, running as fast as their legs could take them, the unmistakable sound of boulders crashing down behind them. Zelda's eyes widened as she felt her foot trip on a boulder, but Samus grabbed Zelda's hand to make sure the princess didn't fall behind. Zelda smiled to herself; she would thank Samus when this was over…again.

"Samus! Ahead!" Zelda called, noticing a track that led downward. As they reached it another loud bang echoed throughout the cave and the two chanced a brief look behind them, their eyes widening and their feet picking up speed as they saw a boulder, bigger than the rest, rolling behind them.

Finally, they reached the end of the track, their hearts pumping fast from the speed of their run, and fell into a pool of water. Zelda shrieked and covered her head, but nothing happened and the Space Warrior and Hylian looked up to see the boulder stuck in the narrow wall they had just passed through. Both sighed in relief, and turned their gaze to a curious looking tablet sitting lonely on the other side of the pool of water.

* * *

"Look, a sign!" exclaimed Roy. The two trudged over to the dark tablet sitting on the ground and began to read. It said,

'_Warriors, you have passed through the Red Road. But now you must make your way through the Long Tunnel. Here, you must swim your way to pockets of air to find all five keys and unlock the door at the end. But be warned, these waters are treacherous, and beyond the door your battles will get worse. But if you manage to escape, Runner's Cove and Mirror Valley await you._'

Ike sighed. "Alright, five keys and a door. Watch out for traps and monsters. This shouldn't be too bad." he said softly. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Shut up you idiot, of course not. There must be a monster on the other side of the door and we're meant to battle it." he said grumpily. Ike noticed that Roy's temper was even worse than earlier in the library, and frowned but said nothing. It was none of his business what was going on with Roy. He had to focus.

"Okay, how long can you hold your breath?" he asked. Roy made his way to the water.

"Long enough." he said before jumping in. Ike's eyes widened and he took off, following Roy into the water. When they surfaced, Ike couldn't hold back his anger and he splashed Roy as he glared at him.

"What's the matter with you! We have to plan this out not go on a whim you fool! Learn some teamwork!" he exclaimed. Roy smirked.

"Yah. Sure. I'll do that."

Roy turned away from Ike, determination plastered to his face, and began swimming along the tunnel. Ike scowled and slowly began to follow in behind the younger.

"So what are you doing?" Ike asked. Roy rolled his eyes.

"I'm looking for pockets of air under these rock formations." he answered as he closely examined the tunnel walls. His eyes lit up as he noticed a light source beneath the rock and he inhaled sharply as he ducked and swam towards it. Now Ike rolled his eyes and he followed.

"Victory!" Roy shouted. An old treasure chest sat on a ledge just a few feet away and Roy swam to it, climbing onto the ledge with Ike close behind him. He studied the chest before opening it and taking out the key. He slipped into his pocket before turning back to the water.

"I think we should split up. We'll get the key's faster and move on from here if we did." said Roy. Ike nodded.

"I'll meet you at the door." he answered, and quickly jumped in without another word. Roy stared after the rippling water where Ike had disappeared and he sighed before falling into the water as well, and slipping out from beneath the rock formation.

The tunnel was quiet when Roy resurfaced. He looked around curiously, glad that Ike wasn't there watching him. It unnerved him and in turn infuriated him. Nothing was worse than having Ike seeing his vulnerability. He inhaled sharply once more and slipped under the surface as he scouted for more caverns. He noticed a ripple under another rock formation and smirked.

'_Ike's found another one…_' he thought to himself, and he turned his attention back to hunting. It didn't take long before he found two more rock formations and dove under them, finding two more keys.

'_One more_' he thought, and made his way out. He figured Ike would find it first and he was right about that, but he wasn't expecting a large shadow to shoot out from a random rock crevice, effectively shocking the hell out of him and forcing him to stop. He watched as the shadow seemed to circle around him slowly before he remembered his need to breathe. He looked up at the surface and back down at the shadow frantically before deciding he could take the new enemy and shot up through the water, drawing the Sword of Seals, waiting for an attack.

"Roy!" he heard his name being called and he scowled, but didn't turn to the voice.

"I'm a little busy" he answered, his eyes trained to the water below him. He heard water movements and he put his hand up. "Don't come any closer. There's something in the water, I don't want you to distract it before I kill it." he said. He heard a sigh and smirked as he lowered his hand and continued to watch the water.

Suddenly and without warning, a giant wave of water flew up around them and a large fish with eyes bigger than the swordsmen's heads crashed through the surface and back down out of view. Ike looked around in wonder trying to find the monster fish again.

"What the hell was that!" he exclaimed in disbelief. Roy rolled his sapphire eyes and splashed Ike.

"What do you think you moron? Did you find the last key?" he asked. Ike raised an eyebrow at Roy's sudden change of subject, but didn't argue and instead pulled out the two keys he'd retrieved. Roy took them and stuffed them in his pocket before beckoning the mercenary with his hand.

"Follow me and keep your sword drawn in case we come across any more distasteful enemies." Roy instructed, and Ike nodded as he unsheathed Ragnell, letting his hand slip behind him to make swimming easier. Roy himself kept the Sword of Seals by his hip, watching the water closely.

When they reached the end of the tunnel, they noticed a sandbar nearby the door they had to unlock and gratefully wondered up to it from the sand. Ike squeezed the water from his heavy clothing, but Roy walked over, immediately unlocking the various locks with his five keys, not caring about the water dripping consistently from his soaked tunic.

"There's bound to be some monster beyond this wall so pay close attention and have your weapon drawn. I'll get out of the way so don't worry about me. Just keep your head focused on killing the thing. Got it?" said Roy without turning to Ike. Ike rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yah, yah I got it." he said. He readied himself for an attack and watched as Roy threw down each lock quickly. The final lock came off and Roy jumped back as the door slammed open. A giant serpent, enraged by the looks of it, reared up and registered it's two victims. Roy was the one it's gaze fell to and Ike furrowed his brow. Anxiety suddenly fell through him and he couldn't understand why. Roy was an apt enough fighter on his own, so why did Ike seem to feel so worried that he couldn't hold his own? Maybe it was the odd way Roy had been acting earlier that had caused Ike to become uneasy.

'_Roy isn't in the right mindset for this…_' he thought to himself. But he didn't have more time to think about it as, the serpent had suddenly pitched forward and tried to bite Roy. The redhead managed to jump out of the way just in time, allowing him the chance to hop onto the serpent's back. Ike's eyes widened and he held up his hands in defense as the monster panicked and began to whip around, it's tail becoming a weapon on it's own.

"Roy, what're you doing!" he shouted before he narrowly dodged the serpent's tail once more. Roy growled in frustration at the serpent's constant movement but managed to sink the Sword of Seals straight into the serpent's head quickly, jumping off and watching it die slowly. Roy wiped the sweat off his brow and calmed his breathing as he sheathed his sword and began walking towards the doorway. Ike shook his head and sheathed Ragnell, in disbelief once again.

* * *

"Okay, we're set." said Marth. He straightened himself after he finished tying together a snowshoe. Link chuckled and breathed in the fresh scent of snow.

"Falling Lake. Who knew it'd be covered in snow?" he said softly. Marth shrugged.

"I'm more curious as to why they named it 'Falling Lake'. You'd think it was because of the ice, but I have to wonder if something else might be around here. At least we passed Runner's Cove. Danger zone…" he commented. He began walking, every once in a while his eyes lifting to Link as a smirk appeared on his lips. He began to laugh and Link turned to look at him.

"What's so funny?" he inquired, obviously confused. Marth grinned.

"This." he said. He swept his foot against Link's feet causing him to lose his foot. He let out a loud gasp before closing his eyes tightly and clinging to whatever he could. He peered up at Marth when he noticed he hadn't fallen on his butt and scowled at his lover who was laughing loudly, holding Link up in his arms.

"I'm sorry, but you're reactions are priceless." he said, amused. Link huffed and pulled away, Marth still laughing.

"Ugh, it's not funny. I hate it when you do that." he pouted. Marth pulled Link's shoulders back, kissing his cheek before standing Link back up and walking past him.

"Poor baby, so sensitive." he teased. Link rolled his eyes, but a smile played on his lips and he walked to catch up with Marth, his fingers linking with Marth's as he leaned on the prince's shoulder.

"I hate you." he said, and smiled as Marth leaned down to kiss him again.

"I love you too Link." he said and chuckled to himself. "I wonder how Ike and Roy are fairing." he said.

"I'm worried about them. But I guess it can't be helped. And besides, you're the one responsible for all this. I just hope you know what you're doing." he said. Marth nodded, squeezing Link's hand absentmindedly.

"I do. Remember what we talked about earlier. And believe me, they will eventually see it themselves. Anyway, I want you to quit worrying about them and just relax okay? You're stressing me out!" he said. Link shook his head, another smile appearing on his lips.

"Alright Marth. As soon as we get back to the Mansion, I'll fix that stress level of yours." he teased, poking Marth's nose and the sapphire haired man grinned at him. He leaned down so that their foreheads touched.

"I can't wait."

* * *

"What the hell is this!" exclaimed Ike. Ahead of them were long metallic tracks with large razor blades scattered about it. The razors themselves ran in patterns, each one going in different directions in an attempt to cut it's victims. Ike furrowed his brow, 'If he wasn't ready for enemies, he'll never make it through this.' thought Ike.

Roy began to walk towards the razors, Ike tensing. "Roy." He whispered fiercely. He knew, somewhere inside him, that something bad was going to happen. But Roy kept walking, giving Ike no choice but to follow. They carefully maneuvered around the tracks, Ike looking up every once in a while at Roy. He could tell that Roy wasn't doing well. He was tripping and second guessing himself, and it made Ike nervous.

"Are you doing alright?" asked Ike softly as he narrowly escaped two razors aiming for his ankles. He heard Roy growl in response.

"I'm fine!" he exclaimed angrily. He hopped over three more razors, but his focus was down. Ike felt worry and anxiety setting in once more, and before he knew it, he felt a piece of his boot rip off. If it wasn't for the snow, he probably would have been sweating profusely by now. 'Gotta keep my mind focused or else it'll be more than just my boot being sliced up…' he thought urgently as he brushed some of his hair out of his face.

He looked up at the sound of a pained shout. Roy was bent over slightly and as he jumped, he limped. Ike's eyes widened. 'He's been cut…'

"You're hurt" he said. Roy clenched his fists.

"I'm fine I said!" Roy yelled back. Ike growled to himself and jumped the next few razors expertly with furious speed as he tried to get out of here to safety. It didn't take long for them to reach the end of the tracks, and Ike's eyes widened at Roy's bloody right leg. He immediately bent down to Roy, Roy's eyes being closed.

"You need to stop being so tough." said Ike bitterly. He helped Roy to his feet.

Ike slowly walked Roy out of the mounds of snow to a nearby pathway, gently setting down the redhead and taking a look at Roy's wounded leg. It was cut deeply, the majority of Roy's boot and pant leg being ripped off. Ike winced inwardly and pulled out an extra bandage from his pocket. He grabbed some snow and carefully cleaned up the wound as much as he could. Roy groaned in pain, but he wasn't foolish enough to push Ike away. He needed to stop the blood flow after all.

Ike wrapped the bandage around Roy's leg tightly to apply pressure and staunch the blood, allowing Roy's leg to create a blood clot. Ike looked up and locked gazes with the redhead, momentarily freezing them both. But they shook it off.

"Be more careful and let me do the battling okay? When we get back to the mansion I'll fix up a better bandage for it." he said, noticing how fast his own heart was pumping. Roy nodded, his face suddenly shrouded by red hair. His sapphire eyes were down cast, and Ike could read no emotion from within them. He sighed and stood up, offering a hand to Roy to stand up.

* * *

"What's this place?" asked Roy weakly. Ike turned to his companion and furrowed his brow at Roy's condition. The boy was normally pale skinned, but he was now as white as their surroundings and seemed to be weakening tremendously.

'_I have _got _to find him a place to lay down or else he won't be able to make it to the end._' he thought warily. He looked around and sighed before grabbing Roy's wrist and leading him to a hill nearby.

"Are you sure you don't want to just leave the Trials and go back to the mansion? You're hurt pretty bad…" said Ike. Roy chuckled and Ike smiled, it had been a while since Roy was light hearted. The most he'd seen out of the General was anger and cockiness.

"No. I've already made up my mind about finishing this. And besides, what's the point of stopping now? It's not like I'm going to be battling again after this. I'm not a Smasher after all." he explained, and Ike nodded.

"I see." he said. He shivered at the cold, but soon his attention was brought to the sound of 'crunching'. Not like snow, but like glass. He raised an eyebrow and stopped, bending down to pick up the object he stepped on.

"Roy, this is…" he started, but Roy put his hand up and nodded forward, Ike looking up in wonder at the huge mirrors sticking up around them.

"Mirror Valley." said Roy softly. Ike smiled.

"Good. There's no enemy in sight so that means you can get some rest." he said. Roy yawned.

"Deal." he said. He walked in a random direction and settled on a small boulder, relaxing and propping his injured leg on a rock, his eyes slipping closed. Ike shivered again and walked over, setting to work.

The night was breezy, and Ike did his absolute best to build a fire with what little materials he had. After several unsuccessful tries, Ike was ready to give up. He would've asked Roy for help, but the General was fast asleep now, and Ike decided to let him be. Instead, he focused on scrapping the rocks together a last time, a grin appearing on his face as a spark lit up the area. He looked around and then up at the jagged mirrors, hugging his cape around himself for warmth. His gaze stopped however when he saw a reflection of Roy sleeping in the background, still passed out. He twitched every now and then as dreams flew by him.

Ike slowly rose, admiring how quiet and peaceful Roy was. He walked over as quietly as possible and knelt before the redhead. Roy made a soft noise and he knit his eyebrows together before relaxing again. Ike hesitated a moment before he lightly caressed Roy's cheek. His eyes widened when realization hit him and he yanked his hand away, steadying his breathing.

'_Oh gods of Crimea…I-I love Roy…_' he thought frantically. He looked back at the mirror, Roy's sleeping reflection still there, and Ike smiled. '_I can't believe this happened but…I do love Roy._'

* * *

"Time to get up sleepy head." said Ike as he nudged Roy's shoulder. Roy groaned and rubbed his eyes, blinking up at the mercenary.

"Ugh, can't we stay here a little longer?" asked Roy as he sleepily stretched. Ike chuckled at how childish Roy was being, his own opinion of Roy melting into admiration just like it had before with a certain Hylian swordsmen.

"Well, we're almost there." he said, "So, we might as well finish the trek."

They continued in silence, Ike watching the redhead to make sure his wounded leg wasn't bothering him too much. Roy himself wasn't feeling too good. His leg was sore yes, but something else was giving him an uneasy feeling. Like they weren't alone. He stopped, looking around in confusion, and that's when everything threatened to fall apart.

"Roy!" Ike shouted as an ambush of monsters attacked them. Ike unsheathed Ragnell, letting it drop to his side as he held onto Roy's arm with his free hand. A monster charged at him and Ike blocked his attack before sweeping beneath him, cutting his legs. Roy unsheathed the Sword of Seals, attacking two monsters as they ran at him and slashed them with ease despite his wound, managed to behead them.

"Ike behind you!" Roy shouted before executing another charging monster. Ike turned swiftly and shoved Ragnell into the monster's chest. Roy felt his breath catch in his throat as Ike was surrounded, helplessness enveloping him like a cloak. In a heated rage he clenched his fists and ran between the monsters and Ike, successfully absorbing their attack.

Ike stood terrified that Roy was seriously hurt, watching as the redhead fell to the ground. He felt an uncanny desire to protect him to make up for it, and went to Roy, lifting him into his arms and off the ground. Roy's breathing was shallow, his half lidded sapphire eyes searching around as Ike walked.

"Ike" Roy said breathlessly. "You don't have to carry me you big idiot" he continued weakly. Ike chuckled despite the insult. He smiled and walked on until he reached the last destination, a sign before them stating it was the, 'Viewing Platform'. Roy looked around as if confused as Ike gently put down Roy's legs, a firm hand on Roy's shoulder to keep the General from collapsing. But Roy began to panic instantly and latched onto Ike's tunic, refusing to let go, only making Ike's heart beat quicken.

"Could we…jump together?" Roy asked, his entire personality changing to rival that of a small child's. Ike blinked in surprise before Roy's cheeks heated up and he glared at Ike in mock anger. "I need someone to help me with my leg." he explained, trying to remain in control. Ike nodded.

"Right. Of course we can." he answered. He hesitantly placed an arm about Roy's waist, blushing ten shades of red before stepping forward and jumping.

* * *

"It's so good to be home! And after all those boulders, venus flytraps…ugh, I'm just glad it's over!" exclaimed Zelda excitedly. Samus chuckled as Link smiled, Marth sitting next to him with an arm wrapped around him. Samus looked up.

"I wonder where-"

The door slammed open and the four looked up, eyes widening at Roy. Link stood up quickly.

"Roy are you-"

"I'm fine. Ike took care of me." he answered. Ike chuckled.

"Don't worry guys, I'll go get him a bandage. He's got a deep cut is all but I'm sure it'll heal." he said. The group smiled at them as Ike helped Roy to his room, the younger limping in pain.

Roy sat down on his bed, breathing heavily as Ike took out medication and some better fitting bandages, sitting down in front of Roy to fix his leg. Roy winced as Ike applied a solution to Roy's wounded leg. He twitched it involuntarily, and expected Ike to reprimand him for moving. But he was surprised that Ike did nothing except continue to clean the wound. He grasped a roll of bandages and gently wrapped it around Roy's leg, Roy watching and clutching the bed sheets in pain as his heart beat quickened, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

'_He's so gentle for someone so big and burly._' he thought warily. '_But he's a sweet guy. Dammit this was supposed to happen to just Marth! I'm not supposed to fall in love._'

Roy sighed, dipping into his own personal despair. It didn't help that Ike was handling him with such care, and Roy wanted nothing more than to stab himself. He hadn't planned on staying long at all, just a few days with his friends. But it had turned into a desire to torment Ike. And where had it gotten him? From the moment he met Ike he knew he was going to fall. He thought that by being obnoxious he'd be able to push Ike so far away that no feelings could be mustered. But he just kept going. He glared at the ground, refusing to look at the man who made his heart flutter.

'_Nobody can know about this. Especially Marth! Damn, can't believe this is happening to me!_' he continued to think. He was startled when Ike finally stood up.

"Alright your leg is going to be in good shape soon. Just stay off of it okay?" he smiled and waved before leaving, making Roy only further angry.

"And now he's being nice to me!" he exclaimed in frustration. He fell back onto the bed, sighing deeply and hoping for a quick death that would never come.

* * *

Author's Note:

It took a very long time to write this, but I am glad I finally finished it. The next chapter will come quicker, and it's supposed to have some super humor in it. But I know it won't make up for it.

I know that I didn't write any scenes for Marth and Link like fighting or dangerous. The next chapter will take up for that.

Don't forget to **review** before you leave!


	8. Under the Weather

Author's Note:

I loved this chapter because it really brought me back to when I was writing **Love Scorned**, which was truly one of my favorite works. But I couldn't get to it as much due to some dumb personal problems. But since they're trying to clear up, I've been able to put my focus back on fanfiction. I finished a bunch of outlines for stories that were giving me a ton of trouble and wrote off several unfinished and neglected oneshots, one of which is actually well-liked I think. I'm still working on editing **Love Scorned**, and have some requests to knock out, but nothing with any set due-by dates. So I'm free to concentrate as much as possible on this story.

Again, forgive me for the last-ness, I'm working on a new method to fix this issue in the future.

**Future Releases**: (not oneshots BTW)

- 'It's a Long Way From Home' (Kingdom Hearts)

- 'Futile Sunsets' (Harvest Moon)

**Warnings**: THERE IS A FEMALE/FEMALE LIME AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!

Yay for procrastination! And I'd love some new reviews…please?

* * *

'Under the Weather'

* * *

Marth yawned as he sat up and stretched, reveling in the morning light. His hair fell over sleepy eyes, but he felt well rested nonetheless. He looked to his side and found Link's bare back facing him. The Hylian was curled up into a ball, his breathing rhythmic indicating that he was still asleep. He got up, trudging over to the bathroom and stripping as he prepared for a shower. The water falling over him was a good wake-up call, and he was grateful for it. He washed up quickly and dried off, stepping out of the bathroom within 15 minutes, and blinked in surprise to find Link still in bed.

He shrugged and spent the next 10 minutes dressing, every once in a while looking at his sleeping lover still lying in bed. Finally, after completely cleaning and dressing himself, he wandered over to his blonde. Link was always up and about before Marth was, so when he noticed Link hadn't moved from his sport on the bed, his worry began. He leaned over the Hylian, gently shaking his shoulder, but Link didn't move. Again, Marth shook the elf, but a little harder. Link groaned lowly and pushed Marth's hand away weakly, only further puzzling the prince.

"Link? Are you alright?" he asked. Link opened his eyes groggily, and coughed. Immediately Marth gathered him up, making Link chuckle despite it all.

"I'm sick" he said, his voice dramatically lower than normal.

"Err, would you like me to get you something? Medicine?" he wondered. Link smiled and Marth returned it before kissing Link's forehead softly and lying him back down. He then got up, and made his way to the door, looking back at Link to see the blonde's eyes closed and his chest rising and falling slowly.

Marth shrugged on a coat as he entered the hallway, noting how cold it was almost immediately, he shivered and turned up the thermostat, briefly wondering if it was even remotely responsible for Link's condition. He then made his way downstairs, the sound of joyous laughter and chattering voices filled his ears.

Zelda turned to him and jumped to greet him. "Hey, good morning Marth!" she said gleefully, unlike her normal dismissal of the prince. Marth smiled back weakly.

"Uh, good morning Zelda. Have you seen any medicine around here?" he asked. Zelda furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yah, do you feel bad?" she asked in sudden concern. Marth chuckled.

"No, I'm fine. Link is actually the sick one so I came down here to get him something." Marth answered. At that Zelda's hands flew to her mouth in instant worry, the other smashers curiously piling around them.

"Link's not well!" asked a frightened Peach. The group began to whisper amongst themselves, as if they'd never heard of a sick smasher before in their lives.

"It'll be alright I'm sure. Marth, here's some medication for Link and tell him to rest for the day." said Samus. Zelda sighed as Marth took the medicine gratefully.

"Oh, but he'll be lonely!" she began, the big-sister part of her stepping in. Peach snapped her fingers, knowing immediately what to do.

"Marth, bring him down here and I'll set up a bed on the couch for him. I think I know just how to cheer him up!" she exclaimed cheerfully. She turned on her heel and stepped into the kitchen as Marth shrugged, thanking Samus for the medicine, before he left for his room. He smiled upon seeing Link curled up under the covers in a ball. He walked over to gently sit on the bed, caressing Link's cheek as the Hylian opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey" he said softly, his voice cracked. Marth leaned down, kissing Link's forehead before helping Link to sit up. "What's that?" he asked warily as his eyes settled on the little bottle of liquid in Marth's hand. Marth chuckled as he opened the cap, which happened to be a convenient plastic cup for drinking, and poured the medicine inside it.

"Medicine from Samus." he answered, and handed it to the elf who scrunched up his nose and groaned inwardly as he drank it. He handed the cup back to Marth.

"Yuck, it's disgusting." he said, his expression comical. Marth took it with a sigh and closed the bottle, setting it gently on the nightstand next to the bed, and gave Link a pat on the back affectionately.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well, but maybe the other smashers can help cheer you up?" he said. Link raised an eyebrow and Marth smiled. "Come downstairs and you'll see. I don't know what they have planned either."

Link rolled his eyes but smiled back and took Marth's hand, the prince helping Link help. Marth grabbed a wool blanket and draped it across Link's shoulders, then cupped his hands on either side of Link's face and kissed the Hylian's forehead. It was warmer than normal, indicating the potential for fever, and Marth hope the medicine and the rest would help with that.

He led Link down the stairs, both of them walking into the library to find the biggest couch set up with a warm blanket-covered seat just for the ill Hero. Link smiled and sat on it, looking up as the smasher's entered from the kitchen. Immediately Zelda ran over and hugged Link non too tightly, asking him questions and otherwise freaking out about it. Marth simply watched from the side, still holding his lover's hand and chuckling at Zelda's overreactions. Roy grumbled to himself as he watched them, a warm feeling in his heart as his chest clenched up. His eye twitched and he turned his head away before mumbling, "Are we gonna start this or what?"

Peach placed her hands on her cheeks in surprise as she squeaked, "Oh that's right! I almost forgot! Link, you like pies right?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Link, since coming to the smash mansion, had come up with a surprising affection for all things sweet. He liked the odd flavor that didn't seem to exist in the normal everyday cuisine of Hyrule. So of course he nodded almost automatically. Peach giggled, a big smile appearing on her face in excitement.

"Well, since you're feeling bad today and you're one of the nicest smashers in the mansion, I think we should do something special for you and make it your day. We're going to have a pie baking contest!" she exclaimed. Amusement danced across Link's eyes and he thanked her and everyone else, wishing them luck as they entered the kitchen to begin.

"Alright everyone, we have a time limit so do your best but be quick about it!" she announced, and she pulled out various fruits and items, lots of flour, and cutting utensils alike. There were peaches, apples, strawberries, blueberries, cherries, pumpkin, pears, and more. She handed out each ingredient as well as instructions she kept in a wide arrange of cookbooks she'd collected to each person. She then walked to the set of six ovens (hey there's a lot of smashers living here.) and preheated them to the required degree.

Roy settled at a nearby countertop, glaring down at the peaches in his hand. He hated peaches. How did they know that Link liked them? Did Peach have a special cookbook for 'Link Specialties' too? He sighed and grabbed a peeler, peeling off the skin of the peaches carefully. He became so focused on what he was doing that he didn't notice someone else walk up beside him until their voice drifted over to him, "So how's your leg?", and he looked up. He felt his heart tighten again as he looked up at Ike, the mercenary cutting up a few strawberries.

"Er, it's alright. It's starting to heal." he answered. He turned back to his peaches, silently glaring at them. Ike chuckled.

"You better get a move on if you want to get this finished in time for 'judging'." said Ike. Roy glared up at his crush, sticking out his tongue before violently skinny the rest of the peach. He then tossed the peeler in the sink and washed up the peach lightly before dumping them in a ready-made pie crust, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

* * *

"Feeling any better?" Marth asked, his thumb stroking Link's cheek which was currently burning in embarrassment.

"A little. I have to say I'm kind of overwhelmed, but grateful. It's nice that everybody wants to do this for me." Link said softly. Marth smiled and pressed his lips to Link's temple.

"I'm glad you're happy." he said before chuckling. Link thought for a moment to himself.

"I'm surprised you haven't mentioned Roy and Ike yet." said Link slyly as he reached for the glass of water Peach had put out for him.

"Well I figured it was second to my sick love." Marth answered, further darkening Link's blush.

"Okay, okay. Fair enough. And you know, I'm glad you aren't going on about it. I think you're pushing yourself too hard to get them together." said Link as he leaned over, placing his chin on Marth's shoulder and closing his eyes. Marth sighed, wrapping an arm around Link.

"I know. But I think it's because I feel like I owe Roy. And I feel guilty about hurting Ike you know?" said Marth softly. Link looked up, kissing Marth's cheek and smiling at the prince.

"You're a good person Marth. And I'm sure they'll work things out and figure it out soon enough." he said, and Marth smiled, nuzzling Link's cheek.

"I love you."

* * *

"Hey this pie crust is falling off the side of the pie." exclaimed Zelda, staring wide eyed at her sweet creation through the oven window. Samus shook her head.

"Zelda I'm sure that it will be fine. And despite the fact that Peach calls this a contest, I don't think Link will much care about which is best." she said. Zelda stood up and nodded.

"You mean like, 'it's the thought that counts', right?" she asked. Samus nodded too.

"Exactly. Link's too sweet of a person to point out flaws. He's happy just because you made him something princess." she reminded. Zelda sighed and leaned against the countertop, lost in thought.

"Ever since we were kids I'd felt bad because he always did things for me and I could never pay him back for it. He saved my life many times, put his own at risk. And yet…" she said. She'd brought it up before yet, and Samus had talked to her about it before too, but it seemed to still bothered the princess on a daily basis. "And yet he's so kind hearted that when I asked him what he wanted the most, he told me it was that everyone else was happy and safe. He's completely self-less, and I guess I'm always defining myself by Link and his deeds."

"Don't. Just remember that you are a good person yourself and are one of Link's biggest support beams. Now, let's get the pie out and let it cool and wait for Peach to get her 'contest' started, alright?" she said, trying to cheer up the Hylian. She added, "No more sad faces alright?"

Zelda looked up, a smile appearing on her lips and she giggled before nodding. She turned to the oven and pulled on the oven mittens, opening the oven to take out the warm and fully cooked cherry pie. She squealed at her work as she set the pie down to cool on the stovetop, and turned to hug Samus who blushed in turn.

"It's perfect! Link's gonna love it!" she chirped happily. Maybe Link wouldn't care about how good the pies were as long as someone cared about him. But Samus realized that this was important to Zelda. She had to do her absolute best for Link because she needed to do this. It made her happy to surprise Link with the best she could do. Samus chuckled and hugged the cheerful princess before Zelda turned back to the pie, excitement in her eyes followed by a gleam of pride.

About 5 to 10 minutes later, everyone was ready. Peach happily gathered the group to assemble the pies and presented them to Link, who's face said it all. The child in him erupted from within and he seemed overwhelmed, but extremely joyful in all the sweets before him.

"Okay, I don't think you should eat too much because it might make you sicker, so if you want we can have someone else do the testing and you can nibble it. We'll save it for you for later though since they're all yours." said Peach, smiling. Link smiled back and looked at the display before him with wonder.

"Um, I think that I should probably be doing the testing since that's what everyone cooked for, right? It wouldn't be fair if I chose between them all. As long as I taste a little I guess it'd be okay." he said softly. Marth nodded.

"Of course. But remember, it's whatever you wish Link." he said, squeezing Link's shoulder.

Link chuckled. "Alright then." he answered. Each Smasher got a tiny sliver of pie and gave each to Link who tried all of them equally, thanking them all and praising them for their 'cooking skills'. When all the pies had been tasted, the Smasher's waited for Link's reply as to who's pie was the best. Link looked over them once more, and he smiled.

"I'm afraid I can't choose. They're all the best everyone, I couldn't possibly say which one is most preeminent." he concluded. The feeling of tenseness that seemed to collect in the air vanished and all the Smasher's breathed a sigh of relief. But they knew they could count on Link to be kind to them about it. It was his nature.

"Aw, well that's okay Link. And hey! Since you can't choose which one tastes best, maybe Marth can." said Roy, his devious disposition making itself known once again. Link chuckled nervously, knowing Roy had something up his sleeve, and Marth seemed to challenge Roy with his eyes. Roy saw this, but knew how to judge their wary and put his hands up in defense, making his way over to the pies and picking one up. "Don't worry, it's not anything to fret over."

He grinned before suddenly dunking his hand in the pie itself and pitching it at Link's face. Link squeaked in surprise and Roy smeared it across Link's cheek before pulling his hand away, satisfied. He managed to cover Link's left cheek in a vat of blueberry pie. Ike facepalmed but couldn't help the smile on his face and soon everyone was laughing. Marth however was wearing his own cunning smile and he grabbed Link's chin lightly before licking off the pie, Link's cheeks burning with a deep red tint. Roy chuckled.

"I like the blueberry. It suits you." said Marth, grinning. Peach shook her head as she giggled and handed Link a napkin to wipe off the rest.

"Well now we know whose was best." said Fox. He looked at Samus, the one who had made the blueberry pie, and everyone snickered at her as she glared daggers into Fox's face.

Link yawned suddenly and stretched. Zelda smiled. "Looks like someone needs to take a nap." she teased, and Link shrugged.

"Thanks everyone for, all this. I had a great time and the pies were amazing. But now I'm wondering if it'd be alright to go rest for a while." he asked quietly. Peach hugged Link around his neck.

"Of course it is Link. You go back upstairs and we'll take care of the mess." she answered. Link nodded after she'd pulled away.

"And, if you save at least one piece per pie I'd be grateful. The rest is for all of you to do what you wish." he said, and Roy's eyes lit up, but he showed no expression. Peach nodded back.

"Alright. See you and Marth later then. Master Hand is calling us down for an announcement and I think it's to declare the winners of the Trials of Strength." she explained. Marth stood up.

"I'll take care of it and make sure we're down there in time. C'mon Link." he said. Link stood too and again that smile grin crossed Marth's features as he whipped his arms behind Link and scooped him up bridal style. Link scolded him briefly, but he was smiling nonetheless.

The smashers watched them go, Peach grabbing the pies and cutting a slice of each into a plate, covering it and taking it into the kitchen. Soft murmurs began around the crowd as they began to clean up, but Roy stood there, a blank expression over his face.

He didn't know why but seeing Link and Marth like that had caused a fire within him. It reminded him of his increasingly difficult to control crush on Ike. But he figured, it wouldn't hurt to keep fighting it, would it?

He turned swiftly and grabbed the strawberry pie, the one Ike made, and pitched it full force in Ike's direction. When it connected, a smile broke out across Roy's face and Ike groaned as he wiped off the excess pie. He glared at Roy and without holding back he yelled, "That's it!" and whipped a peach cobbler right for the redhead.

Roy let it hit him and Fox supplied him with an apple crumb pie before thrusting the cherry at Falco. A war exploded across the library and within 10 seconds all smashers in that room were covered in pie. Peach entered and yelped before dodging a chocolate pie and placed her fingers in her mouth. Her whistle was sharp and managed to stop the fight instantly. Roy panted as he wiped the peaches from his face and tossed out the ones in his hair.

"That's enough! I can't leave one second without you guys going to battle." she exclaimed, and glared at Roy. She knew he was the culprit. But before she could scold him, a voice drifted between them and made Roy's heart stop.

"We're smashers Peach, it's what we do. Don't be angry with Roy. Now, we'll clean it up together and you don't have to worry about it anymore." said Ike as he wiped the smear of strawberry jam from his cheek. Roy stared at him in half-shock, half-pride, but his mind began to churn with hatred. Why was his heart doing this to him?

"Well, at least it was a bit of fun for a slow going day!" chirped Zelda. Samus chuckled at the happy vibes the princess possessed and Roy shook off his feelings before he quickly cleaned up his part of the mess.

Peach let it go and ran off to find something else to do, leaving the other smashers clear instructions to not overlook one spot of pie. They grudgingly agreed and had the place clean within an hour and a half. Roy was eager to run off to his room now and was out in a flash, leaving Ike to stare after him, sighing.

"I don't know why, but I couldn't let you get in trouble. Even if it is your fault, and I should have let her yell at you, I had to step in." Ike murmured. He trudged up to his room, sulking the whole way, and stood there for many minutes contemplating his actions.

* * *

The shower turned on and Roy shivered as hot water poured over him, the water turning colors in the drain with the mixture of pie. He sighed and closed his eyes.

'_It's not fair_' he thought grumpily.

He stayed in the water long enough to wash out the rest of the pie before stepping out and dressing in a comfortable tunic. He laid down, staring at the ceiling, and tried to focus his mind on anything _but_ Ike. But it was nearly impossible as thoughts of Ike's smile, his soft hands, his kind words and his sapphire eyes continued to haunt Roy's mind. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes again, rolling over and deciding to do as Link had and go to sleep, waiting for the announcement to begin.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm never going to take part in a food fight again." said Zelda as she picked out various food items from her long blonde locks. Samus shrugged.

"It could be worse. We could have had something like fish thrown at us. At least it's pie and it's sweet." she said. She stopped, Zelda's hand in front of her. She looked over at the princess curiously and was surprised to see a smile on Zelda's face, a twinkle in her eye.

"You wanna taste it?" she asked. Samus felt her heartbeat quicken. What was she asking? To get some leftover pie? Or maybe she meant it as in the way Marth had eaten it off Link's cheek. Samus decided on the latter, and without thinking, she leaned down fast.

She captured Zelda's lips and Zelda's smile widened more as she laced her fingers through Samus' blonde ponytail. When they broke, Zelda leaned her chin on Samus' shoulder.

"You know, it didn't take us long to get the picture. Unlike Roy and Ike who are so obviously struggling with their own feelings." mused Zelda. Samus chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the princess.

"So, you figured it out too? I heard from Falco that it was all Marth's idea to put them together. I honestly have to agree with them, Roy and Ike may pretend they hate each other…but we all remember when Marth came here for the first time and fought with Link like cats and dogs." Samus answered. Zelda shook her head.

"I can't believe Marth would do that but…I guess Roy deserves it for swinging Marth around. And I have to say he's pretty good at ruining their day and getting them alone." she commented.

Samus pulled away, grinning. She poked Zelda's nose and laced their fingers together as they made their way down the hall. "What did I tell you, princess? Marth is a genius."

* * *

"Hello smashers. It's time to declare the winners of the Trials of Strength. Our criteria is simple: you must have finished all of the challenges and made it to the Viewing Platform. Second, you must have done an act of good either for your partner or for someone else." announced the loudspeakers. The smashers whispered amongst themselves as they discussed who they thought would win.

Roy yawned as he entered the room, having slept up until this point. He was fairly sure he wasn't going to win so he hadn't made it down here in a hurry. Ike noticed him and called him over, Roy confused.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly. Ike shook his head.

"We have to stand with our partners, and you're mine remember? Courtesy of Marth." he said matter-of-factly. Roy shrugged, not really caring.

"Okay, now for the prizes. There are two winning groups and each group will get a chance to bring one other Smasher with them to the world outside this mansion. Yes, you get to visit the town and experience life outside your world and this battling world. There are fairs, the beach, a boardwalk, games, and many more. So, I will call out the winners…"

The smashers waited anxiously for the next words of the announcer, the prospect of going out being very promising.

"The winners of the Trials of Strength are: Samus and Zelda, and Ike and Roy." he said. "Samus, instead of running off to the next challenge in the Capture Canopy, you stayed behind and risked being eaten by the plants to save Zelda. Roy was self-less when he and Ike were ambushed at Mirror Valley and put himself in the middle of their attacks, despite being injured." the announcer explained. Roy's cheeks heated up and Samus scratched the back of her head nervously as the other smashers whispered about them. Ike chuckled and Zelda leaned up, kissing Samus' cheek.

"Great," mumbled Roy, "what have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

Author's Note:

The next chapter will see some more Marth/Link and will put the focus on something that's been bothering our little Hylian Hero for a while. Also, some more Ike and Roy 'fighting'. I know you'll love the next one, cuz I do~

Don't forget to **review** before you leave.


	9. Phase Three: A Much Needed Trip

Author's Note: IMPORTANT INFORMATION HERE

First off I have to tell you how TOTALLY SORRY I AM for not having this chapter up in forever. A bunch has happened since Winter season started and I've just been slammed with work to do. I have graduation projects for school, my friend had a personal issue that I sorta got distracted by (she's fine now though), my internet was down for a little bit (it just got back up today :P) and **MY 18TH**** BIRTHDAY WAS YESTERDAY!**

**Warnings**: some intense situations and foul language

In this chapter I started writing and flashed back to **Love Scorned** where I constantly wrote in Marth POV's and added an Ike POV and a Link POV at the end. Well, I figured it was about time to write 'em again so here they are, a Marth POV (I had to after all this started with Marth anyhow) and a new POV introduction: Roy. I'm actually quite pleased with them and expect to be adding more of them in the future. I may or may not decide to bring back the Ike and Link ones, but I'm not sure yet. They were kinda spur-of-the-moment POV's…

In this chapter we have some angst. We learn of something that has troubled Link for a long time, and we delve deeper into Roy's world to further develop his motives. I'll probably do something similar for Ike and Samus in the next chapters…in fact I'm almost certain I will; so keep a look out! One last final bit of information concerning the **NEXT CHAPTER**: I'm writing a female/female lemon, and it will be in your best interest (if you are not a fan of those) to not read it. I've warned you now so you can't say that you didn't see it coming nor flame me for it. _Because_ of the content of chapter 10, I will have to up the rating to 'M' to keep myself on the site. Thank you all for your understanding.

* * *

'Phase Three: A Much Needed Trip'

* * *

He was sprawled out across a large couch in the library, the huge floor-to-ceiling window next to him blanketing him with sunlight. Ike's sapphire blue eyes stared up at the ceiling as he rolled his tongue in his mouth out of boredom. But every once in a while he'd start thinking again, going back to the notebook he saw lying on the ground last term. Marth's notebook.

'_Why would he write all those notes to Roy, and never send them? Maybe he was embarrassed about it; or he just needed an outlet to confess all the stuff he was feeling? After all those were some pretty intense feelings he mentioned, and Roy isn't exactly the type of guy you would pour your heart out to unless you expected to get ridiculed afterwards._' Ike contemplated absentmindedly.

He continued to lay on the couch, lost in absolute thought as his mind contributed random questions and answers regarding Marth and his notebook. He didn't stir from his reflecting, even as Pit entered the room, munching on a leftover piece of peach cobbler.

Pit turned to Ike, looking curiously at him as he chewed softly and swallowed. "Hey, buddy you in there?" he asked. He walked over to the mercenary and leaned over, noticing the deep look of concentration in Ike's eyes. Finally, Ike spoke aloud his mind's thoughts.

"I think he was just trying not to get embarrassed by hiding that notebook…that's why he never sent the entries to Roy…" Ike wondered without realizing it. Pit raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Who was hiding a notebook? And why were they writing to Roy?" he asked. Ike blinked for a moment before registering Pit's head above his. His eyes widened.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Pit shrugged as he leaned back, still enjoying his peach cobbler before he cleared his throat. "Long enough to hear you mumbling about Roy and some notebook that some guy is hiding from everyone." said Pit nonchalantly, as if discussing the weather. Ike's eyes widened a fraction more at this and he sat bolt upright as he thought frantically, '_Oh great, why'd I have to go and breach Marth's privacy like that! I'm so stupid!_' he berated himself furiously. Pit made a 'hmph' sound as he watched Ike's humorous actions.

"So, you gonna tell me whose notebook it is? And why he's writing to Roy?" pressed Pit. Ike furrowed his eyebrows before groaning loudly and laying back down.

"Ugh, if I tell you, you have to promise on your Palutena that you won't tell another soul about it, okay? ESPECIALLY not Roy and…you know…" said Ike embarrassedly. Pit placed his hand over his heart and quoted the promise, smiling before sitting down across from Ike. Ike sighed heavily before looking around and moving closer to the warrior angel.

"Well, I was walking down the hallways last term when I stepped on this worn out old notebook. When I opened it, I noticed it was addressed to Roy from Marth about me and Link and a whole bunch of stuff he was feeling." said Ike solemnly, sighing again as the guilt washed over him for telling Marth's secret. Pit furrowed his eyebrows again.

"Marth was writing about you to Roy? But why?"

"Because I was dating Link, and Marth was jealous."

"oh…"

"yah…"

Ike shook his head. What an idiot, how could he forgive himself for this? What if Marth found out that he'd done this to him? No, he couldn't let Marth know about it, he had made up his mind. After the confession, Ike bid farewell to Pit and began a trek to his room. He slowly cracked the door, peeking inside to make sure Roy wasn't in there. To Ike's joy, the redhead was no where to be found, and Ike snuck in carefully before making his way over to his dresser. He opened it and cautiously moved his clothes out of the way, revealing a familiar worn out blue notebook, lying on the bottom. Ike picked it up gingerly, refusing to open it because of the painful letters inside; the tinge of guilt in Ike's heart being enough to stave off any desires to read the entries again.

"I think, you need to get back to your proper owner. I've kept you long enough, but you don't belong to me." he said softly. He hid the notebook in his tunic and quickly slipped out of the room and down the hall, disappearing up more stairs to where he knew Marth and Link's room was.

Anxiety welled up within him, but he knew he had to return the notebook to Marth, regardless of what trouble could lie waiting for him if he were caught. He closed his eyes tightly.

'_I can do this…_' he thought fiercely. He sucked up his pride and anxiousness before lightly knocking on the door. He paused, waiting for sounds of any sort, but none were heard. He slowly reached for the door handle, and gently turned it, cracking the door.

When he looked inside he noticed immediately that no one was in there. The lights were out and the air was completely free of sound. Smiling warily, Ike stepped into the room and closed the door, flicking on the lights and walking to the bed. He knew for sure he couldn't let Link find the notebook either, after all he might want to question Marth about it and that would not be a good thing.

'_No, Link can't find out about this notebook…_' he thought. He looked at the dresser and pulled open the third drawer, noticing the assorted tunics in it. He pulled one out and concluded these were Marth's based on the long torso. He folded it back and gently parted the clothes before pulling out the notebook and sliding it beneath the tunics. Satisfied with his work, he knew it was time to get out of there and fast.

He turned out the lights and peeked out the door. Panic set in as he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Knowing he had no other choice, he ran out of the room, slamming the door shut and disappearing around the corner just as Link finished ascending the stairs.

"Hmm, that's odd. What's been going on up here?" said Link. His mind couldn't be mistaking him, could it? He could've sworn he heard someone scamper down the opposite hallway.

"What're you talking about, Link?" asked Marth as he reached the top of the stairs as well. Link shrugged, believing it to be indeed a figment of his imagination, and opened the door, walking into the dark room before turning the lights on and yawning.

"It was nice of Samus and Roy to invite the two of us on the trip to the city. Guess we need to decide what to wear tomorrow. Master Hand said we needed to wear clothes that would allow us to fit in with the people of the town, so we'd be able to walk around in peace." explained Link, his arms crossed as he stared at the bathroom door. Marth stretched.

"That sounds more like work to me than just a simple decision. How are we supposed to know what it is that the people there wear?" he asked before rummaging through his clothes. Link chuckled as Marth continued to go through his assorted tunics and pants. This was a lost cause.

"Link I'm positive that we've got nothing in our drawers to wear that'll help us fit in properly. All I have are tunics and training suits, and although I have no idea what is 'normal' in that town, I'm sure that this is not one of them." he said. Link smiled and shook his head as he laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, Marth dropping his tunics on the ground.

"Well, looks like we'll just have to wear what we have and pretend we don't notice the staring." said Link. Marth smirked before turning back to his dresser, preparing to place his tunics back. He paused however upon seeing the little blue notebook, sitting innocently in the drawer. Marth stared at it incredulously, sure that he had long since lost the thing sometime last term. How in the world it turned up again, Marth had no idea.

'_Am I seeing things? Is this really…?_' he questioned in his mind. He carefully removed it from the dresser, and with his back turned to Link, he opened the notebook.

* * *

Ike sighed heavily as he turned down another hall. He had almost been caught and shivered at the thought of having to explain to Link and Marth just what he had been doing in their room. Then he chuckled and, in his moment of complete silence, he did a little victory dance. He had done it.

'_Now things can get back to normal…I hope_' he thought cheerfully. He smiled to himself as he rounded another corner before stopping abruptly, managing to dodge a book flying at him at full speed. He turned to see the book smack against the wall and looked ahead of him again just in time to catch one before it connected with his jaw.

"Woah, geez, hey do you mind looking where you're aiming before you start assaulting people with a barrage of books!" Ike hollered. The culprit stood up, previously hidden by a nearby couch, and looked over before a familiar scowl appeared on his face. Ike's anger dissipated immediately before smiling thoughtfully.

'_Yup, things are definitely back to normal_' he thought. "Oh, it's just Roy. Pleasant greetings?" he tried. Roy continued to scowl at Ike before grabbing another book and chucking it at him as hard as he could. Ike's eyes widened and he jumped to the side, the book narrowly missing him by a fraction of an inch.

"Nice to see you too. How's your leg?" Ike asked politely.

"Would you stop pretending to be nice to me? It's pissing me off." said Roy angrily as he flipped through a purple colored novel. Disliking it, he tossed it casually over his shoulder.

'_Boy, Peach is gonna flip when she sees this…_' Ike thought warily as he examined the huge mass of books on the ground. He turned back to his fiery companion, his resolve unaffected by Roy's outburst.

"Oh, so you're the only one allowed to make people mad?" asked Ike, a smirk on his face. Roy suddenly chuckled, sending a wave of electricity straight to Ike's heart. He decided he liked it when Roy laughed.

Roy turned to him, playfully throwing yet another book, but much softer than before. "Yah, I am. So get used to it!" he joked. He turned away, embarrassed that he had let his feelings take hold and make him so carefree and, he cringed, _nice_.

"Alright I get it. So anyway, about your leg? Come on, humor me." he pressed. Roy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It's fine, healing pretty nicely actually. I can walk on it better now so it won't be long before Master Hand will let me back on the stages to mess around again." he answered. Ike smiled, satisfied.

"That's good, I'm glad." he said. Roy shook his head.

"Whatever. Now get lost will ya? I'm busy here!" he said. Ike chuckled now and turned away, walking into the hall.

"Alright. Come find me if you need me!" he called. Roy's eyes widened and he growled back, "Who says I'll need _your_ help!"

Ike continued to laugh. "Keep telling yourself that!" he said. He knew inside, deep down, that the chances of Roy reciprocating his feelings were slim to none; but it didn't hurt to try.

* * *

_I couldn't believe it. After all this time I'd thought that I'd never see that notebook again. I'd always wondered where in the world it could have gone. But now…_

I sat on the bed, flipping through the old, familiar pages as flashbacks from the past were again presented before me in writing. Link was in the shower, so I had plenty of time to thoroughly nose through the notebook and put it up somewhere before Link came out and ended up questioning it. The thing was, I felt extremely uncomfortable with the thought of letting him see it. He'd probably understand and whatnot, but this notebook was the embodiment of the horrible feelings I'd faced before Link and I were formally together. If he knew about it, and all the things I'd written about him, Ike, and everything I felt in general, it would bring out all the negative memories the two of us and long buried. It was best if he never learned about this.

I sighed heavily and stood up, listening the sound of the shower being turned off and walked back to my dresser. I hesitated before reaching in and setting the notebook back where I found it. But I couldn't shake the one question I had from my mind: _how in Anri's name did the notebook come back to me? Who could have placed it here?_

I felt uneasy about it, like a gut feeling that someone within the mansion itself was responsible and not the work of Master Hand or some force like that. No, one of the smashers was responsible, of that I had no doubt. But that meant…

"Someone here no knows my…" I shuddered at the thought as my face turned red in realization. I could just feel the horrible reactions of the previous reader in my head, knowing that they'd have this new knowledge of me in a different, panicked light. I began to feel completely moronic for writing it in the first place.

"What's that look on your face for? You look like you're in deep thought."

I looked up hastily to see Link with a towel, drying off his golden locks with an eyebrow raised in questioning. I tried to calm my nerves and come across casual.

"Er, nothing. Just some old…reminiscing." I lied. I had turned back to the dresser as I spoke and now could only hear Link's chuckling as he came closer.

"Marth…" he started. I was hoping that he wasn't about to lecture me and felt him take hold of my chin before he turned my face to his. "I'm not stupid prince, I can spot trouble from anywhere. What's so big a secret that you can't tell me?"

For one honest second I thought that he had learned of my notebook, and I opened my mouth in retort. But then I cursed myself, knowing it was fairly impossible for him to know, and instead shut my mouth quickly, thinking expertly to find a quick-witted answer to give him. I must admit, trying to get past Link with anything was a trial in and of itself. I was lucky if I managed to get out with at least half the secret still hidden.

Smiling dumbly, I waved him off with a simple, "Ugh, just worried about those two dimwits again!" and breathed a sigh of relief as Link rolled his aqua eyes in response. I felt in the clear and walked over to sit on the bed as Link finished drying his hair.

"You think we should talk to Master Hand about this lack of proper choice of attire? I'm still unsure about how the 'locals' will react." I murmured. I heard Link chuckle again as he shifted through some dresser drawers.

"Well I guess if we must. Like I proposed before, we could simply walk the streets in our usually garb but only if you don't mind the staring. If that's trouble for you then why don't we go discuss this with the other four. Where do you think we'll find them?" asked Link as he turned around, finished fishing through his clothes again. I had to smile at how childish he was and how cute it made him seem.

"If I had to guess it'd be the library. Roy's a bookworm and Ike is usually lazing about like no one's business. In fact, I believe Samus spends quite a lot of her time in the library as well. As for Zelda, well, that's your forte, right?" I joked. Link shook his head at my comments and made for the door. I stood up, absentmindedly following him like some lost puppy.

* * *

"What in the…?"

Upon entering the library, we expected to find a floor, some couches, and a few tables with useful yet undeniably old fashioned lamps to go with them. But this?

"Roy, what have you gone and done now? You're going to have to clean this mess up before we leave tomorrow you know." Link scolded. I stifled my laughter as Link marched over to Roy who sat with his head in his hands, as if he were being hit by a horrible headache of sorts.

"Yah, yah I know. I just got carried away was all." was Roy's excuse. He raised his head as he sighed and immediately I could sense a sort of sadness in him. But of course, Roy was able to get over it quickly and mask his inner feelings before Link could detect them. Roy was a master at this sort of stuff, but he was unable to keep me from finding it. I was amazed really, that Roy was able to hide it so well.

"Well your getting carried away needs to be addressed Roy. I understand your boredom and the fact that you may be trying to find something to do, but this isn't _pro_ductive. It's _des_tructive." said Link, continuing his lecture. Roy rolled his eyes at this in response and used a nearby coffee table to carefully lift himself from the ground. It was obvious that he was still recovering from his wound, but it had definitely gotten better.

"Alright already, I'll clean up. I'm sorry." he said in an annoyed tone, his gaze to the floor like a child receiving punishment from his father. I imagined in my head very briefly how parent-like Link was. It…impressed me.

"Good, glad to hear it. And now we're off to find the other three." said Link enthusiastically. He turned on his heel and I immediately followed him at his silent command. I looked back at Roy curiously to find him sulking as he cleaned up. He hadn't ever listened to anyone's demands unless there was something in it for him. No way, something was definitely wrong with Roy, and I was determined to figure it out.

I turned back and entered the hallway before running into Link would had apparently been waiting for me. He smiled at me and I returned it as he took my hand and laced his fingers with mine.

"What're you thinking about?" asked Link softly as we made our way down the corridor. I had always been in awe of his ability to sense when something was wrong with me, and this time was no different. If only he had also seen the sadness in Roy's eyes…

"What if I said it was you, hmm?" I joked. I was satisfied when he laughed and blushed. He gently nudged me with his elbow.

"Seriously Marth, tell me what's on your mind." he said. I raised my eyes toward the ceiling in thought before I turned my gaze back to the ground.

"It's about Roy. I think he's upset about something but, I can't think of what." I answered honestly. I looked down, seeing Link's own face twisted in thought.

"Well, do you think it has something to do with Ike? He's been acting odd too lately. Almost…too cheery. Like the exact opposite of Roy." Link observed. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it's starting to worry me." I said. I wondered if this was partially my doing, but then again, maybe it wasn't related to me at all. Maybe…

"Something must've happened during the Trials of Strength." Link said suddenly.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I said back. I looked forward as I opened the doors to another library and noticed Ike, standing by the window in complete, isolated thought. I stood silently by the door as Link entered before me and made his way to Ike. I looked to the other side of the room and smiled as I noticed Zelda sitting in recliner, reading a book. I walked over swiftly.

"Lady"

Zelda looked up and smiled at me as I sat across from her. I had remembered to address her properly, but I had come to realize it didn't matter what I called her. She was a friend of Link's, and we had grown to put our differences aside, even if we argued like no tomorrow.

She placed a bookmark on the page she left off on and gently laid the book on the coffee table in between us. She seemed so calm as she folded her hands in her lap and raised her eyes to mine. I hadn't really noticed before, but now I realized just how deep her eyes were. So full of experience, emotion…regality. I shuddered. It reminded me of my dearest sister.

"If you remember, just before the Trials of Strength I told Link I would explain why I called you Sir Marth." she said softly. I blinked at this, not knowing how to answer, and instinctively averted my eyes to see Ike talking to Link. I briefly wondered what they were discussing, and if Link had mentioned Roy at all.

"I…remember." I answered with some difficulty as I shifted my gaze back to Zelda. She giggled.

"Of course, it's not like me in character to refer to you so highly, so I can imagine Link was surprised." she said. She chewed her bottom lip in thought. "Marth, I've had to change my position on many things throughout my life. How I respond to major events, having to adapt to different lives, and how to do right by Link. You see prince,"

She paused in her speech to get up and move to sit by me. "I love Link like my brother. We've been friends since childhood, and although I may not always have done what's best for him, I've tried to make him happy the best I know how. With you I figured I could get away with treating you horribly because I didn't think you could keep from hurting him. Link's been abandoned by many people in his life, and I wanted him to have at least one constant. But when I realized how much Link adored you, I had to change again because I couldn't bare to upset him. The thing is Marth I haven't been fair to you. I judged you harshly based on selfish, possessive means. And for that I'm sorry." she said.

I was amazed by her noble apology and felt my heart swell at this. It was…touching. I suddenly held her in a much higher respect.

She offered her hand which I noticed was ungloved. "Friends?" she said. I smiled and nodded as I took her hand in mine.

"Agreed"

* * *

The next day came quickly for the six smashers. They weren't in the least bit pleased about being woken up early by Master Hand, who called them down to the library for a meeting. One by one the sleepy fighters made their way to the library, all of them looking rather exhausted.

"Welcome smashers, I'm sure you're all very excited to go out and stretch your legs for a while. That being said, you've probably realized that you lack the correct clothing style worn by the locals. I will provide for you all temporary clothing as well as transportation into the city. All of the things available in town, other than merchandise, are free of charge courtesy of the mayor of the city. You have this one day pass to do as you wish, so please enjoy yourselves. You've all earned it." Master Hand explained.

A light suddenly appeared before each smashers, and their clothes shined briefly before transforming into regular wear. Link wore a cream colored, short sleeved jacket with a long sleeved white shirt underneath and brown pants. His hat also disappeared from his golden head, allowing his hair to move freely. Marth had a sleeveless blue turtle neck shirt with a diamond pattern and black pants. Roy had on a red sweat shirt with the sleeves halfway down, tan pants, and black wristbands. Ike's shirt was grey with short sleeves covered by a black sports vest, and black sports pants with white stripes down the sides. Zelda had a pink jumpsuit with a white skirt and brown pants, her hair up in a ponytail. Lastly, Samus was given a short sleeve orange shirt with blue pants and a black zipper, her hair down from it's usual ponytail.

The smashers looked at each other curiously, in awe of each other's outfits. Once they had gotten their new garbs, Master Hand gave them a few rules. They were not to go outside of the city at any point. At around 6:00 pm, or around sunset, the team would be asked to meet up at the nearby train station for the trip back home. Lastly, each person would be given just enough money for food and one piece of memorabilia if they so desired. Once the group had been advised of the rules, and had gathered their bearings, they went outside of the mansion. A large bus was waiting for them, and the smashers smiled at themselves before climbing aboard and settling in their seats as the bus began to move.

"You know, I heard that Master Hand is going to have a festival at the mansion this weekend. We're going to have fireworks and everything!" exclaimed Zelda excitedly. Her eyes lit up at the thought and made Samus chuckle. Zelda turned to her. "Hey! Sam will you watch the fireworks with me?"

Samus grinned and pulled stray blonde strands from Zelda's eyes. "Of course princess. I'd be glad to." said answered. Link smiled at the tender interaction between the girls, happy that the princess was in love and being cared for. It gave Link a feeling of relief that Zelda had someone new to focus on. But then,

He turned his head to see Roy, sulking on one side of the bus. Ike was across from him, but neither looked at each other. Link knew from experience that Marth would try to get them alone again, and decided that he would not be getting involved. This was Marth's pet project, not his.

"We're here." said the driver over his shoulder. All of the smashers curiously swarmed the windows to look out at their surroundings, even the moping Roy couldn't bear to keep his interest down.

"Looks like we're going to have to find a map. It's a long time until 6 you guys." said Ike softly. Marth nodded.

"Then get into groups." he said. "We should all agree to meet up again around 5:30. I'm sure Zelda will be going with Samus, so that leaves the two of you." Link grimaced as Roy glared at the ground.

"Yah, yah. Go figure. Let's just go already." spat Roy savagely. Link sighed, but he knew that Roy would act this way. Instead, he took Marth's hand in his and together they walked off down the sidewalk and around the corner. Ike shrugged his shoulders, watching Zelda skip away with Samus' arm around hers.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" asked Ike softly. He averted his eyes to Roy who was still sulking. Ike had the urge to hug him.

"I don't care. Whatever." said Roy solemnly. Ike shook his head before spotting a target stand. He had an idea right at that moment, and smiled as he sauntered past Roy who had no other choice but to follow.

'_Great, what am I supposed to do now? Follow this goof around the city until we are finally allowed to go home on our own? Sounds more like a punishment than a reward to me…_' thought Roy bitterly.

* * *

"Marth, do you think we should go back? I hope those two will be okay, especially with Roy's temper being so shot today." said Link wearily. Marth had his hands behind his head casually as he walked. He was trying his hardest not to be worried, but he knew Roy was in love. That much was absolutely certain. Every time he was around Ike he became unbearable not to mention his nasty temper about everything. The redhead was in love, and he didn't know how to control it.

"I think they'll be fine Link. Just quit worrying about th-"

"Marth wait." Link interrupted as he lifted his arm to stop Marth. Marth looked ahead to see a tiny ball on the ground. At first it looked like a little stone, but then upon closer inspection, the two men realized that it was a young girl, no more than 5 years old. She had short black pigtails on either side of her small head and a light colored dress with frills on the end. The girl lifted her head slowly, her large grey-blue eyes blinking in curiosity at the two strangers. Link felt something awaken inside of him, and before he realized it, he was reaching for the girl.

Link bent down to her level, smiling at her sweet face and gently offering a hand. The girl looked at it before smiling back at him and taking hold of his hand.

"My name's Link." he said softly. Marth chuckled to himself, he felt oddly moved by the scene before him. "What's yours?"

"My name is Brii." she squealed happily. Her eyes stared up at Link's, so trusting and full of wonder.

"That's a beautiful name. Can you tell me more about you though? Like where your parents are?" asked Link. Brii continued to smile innocently at the Hylian before she shrugged.

"I don't know. My mommy was walking beside me but she got lost in the crowd." she answered. Link sighed.

"Well, how about you come with us until we find your mommy okay?" he offered. The girl's eyes widened and she nodded. She walked over to him, taking Link's hand.

"Did you lose your mommy too?" she questioned sweetly. Link simply chuckled.

"Oh! Brii I need you to tell me what your mommy looks like, okay?" he said as he stopped to bend down at her level again. She raised her eyes up in thought for a moment, Link waiting patiently.

"She has long red hair but it's curly-like. And um, dark eyes. Out! And she's tall like you!" she said innocently. Link smiled at this.

"Very good. We'll help you find your momma, don't worry. Now, are you hungry?" he asked as she took his hand and they began walking again. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Unh-huh! I could eat a whole person!" she squealed happily. Marth smiled at the two, watching closely at Link's ever-widening smile. He seemed so happy, so completely relaxed and…himself. And Marth suddenly realized without though, just how much he wanted to keep him this way.

* * *

Honestly the last place I wanted to be was with Ike. All this fun didn't seem right with my mood. I had to blatantly admit it, I was depressed. No amount of rewards or anything could dig me out of this hole of misery I'd buried myself into, so I refused to outwardly react to anything. But I had to give Ike credit; he was determined to cheer me up.

He went for the target games first, doing his best to impress the crowd of onlookers that had gathered. I felt like I wanted to cheer him on, but of course this was immediately shot down by the silent promise I made to myself. I watched him concentrate, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth and his indigo colored bangs being brushed from his eyes as he prepared to launch his little plastic arrow at the dartboard. My heart stirred when he turned to me and said, "wish me luck"; I didn't say anything, but in my head I was promising a thousand of those wishes.

It looked like slow motion to me as he threw the arrow. I was irked upon hearing the chorus of girlish shrieks behind us as he somehow managed to hit the half-inch wide bull's eye. He picked a stupid plain teddy bear with a big blue bow for his prize. Imagine my surprise when he gave the damn thing to me, that dumbass adorable smile still attached to his face.

"Where to next?" he asked with a voice way too cheery for my liking. I scowled at him dangerously before turning my head away so that my hair masked the blush on my cheeks. I'm pretty good at hiding my feelings, but I could tell Marth was gaining on me. He knew about my crush, and I died a little inside every time I thought about it.

"I don't care. Just pick something already." I growled through my teeth. He tensed at my tone but relaxed again and patted me on the back before walking ahead of me, calling for me to follow because "we haven't got all day!". What he didn't realize was the shock wave of electricity he had just sent through me. I was amazed because my heart was now fluttering a thousand times a second.

'_It was just a touch Roy. Just an innocent pat on the back. Don't let it get to you, stay focused and in control_' I begged myself. I nodded and began to follow him, my heart still recovering from my unbearable, overwhelming feeling of love. Why was this happening to me? What in the name of Pherae had I done to deserve something as cruel as this?

* * *

"Let's go see the rides first! I've never been on one before." said Zelda in thought. Samus smiled. She realized it must have been extremely quiet living in Hyrule, so what Samus might consider a simple roller coaster ride would be a magnificent and never-before-seen experience to those like Zelda or Marth, et cetera.

"All in due time princess. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to visit everything. And besides, we need to slow down in order to enjoy our day to the fullest, correct?" observed Samus. Zelda nodded, understanding.

"Yes, you're right. Oh, and what have I told you about calling me princess, huh?" Zelda exclaimed as she elbowed Samus. Samus chuckled and pointed towards a large pinkish red roller coaster with several loops in his course. Zelda smiled widely as excitement danced across her eyes.

"How about this one first, princess?" Samus asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"It's perfect!" Zelda squealed as she grabbed Samus' hand and took off towards the waiting line.

* * *

The young spitfire known as Brii had dragged them all throughout the park to the point where Marth and Link had become almost too tired to move anymore. However, despite all the things that they had to do today to entertain little Brii, Link seemed to be having the time of his life. Marth had never seen Link so happy before; it pleased him.

Marth yawned and stretched as Link cradled the girl in his arms, the sounds of sleepy little snores being heard. "Finally, I was beginning to feel old. I didn't think a small child was capable of out running two grown soldiers." joked Marth. Link smiled at this and turned to sit down on a small bench, being careful not to wake her.

"We've spent all day searching Marth," started Link. Marth looked over at him, detecting the worry laving Link's voice. "and yet we haven't found a trace of Brii's parents."

Marth sighed. "They have to be around here somewhere." he said in comfort. He looked back at the street before placing his arm over Link's shoulders.

"Marth, what if we can't find them?" Link stressed. Marth kissed Link's temple and buried his face in Link's hair.

"We'll find them, I promise she'll be back with her family soon." said Marth.

"But the sun is going down, we'll be going back to the mansion soon!" said Link urgently. Marth shook his head.

"Shh," he whispered. He had no idea why Link was so upset now, but he'd do anything to see him happy again. "It'll be okay, please, let's just keep our chins up."

Now it was Link's turn to sigh and he leaned against Marth's chest, still holding the sleeping Brii. "You're right. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves." Link said. Marth smiled as he stroked Link's hair.

"Good"

They stayed on the bench for several more minutes, talking about nothing in particular and making sure not to wake Brii. Before long, Link and Marth themselves began to drift off to sleep; but not before Link caught a glimpse of a middle aged woman running down the board walk looking opposite of the boys.

Panicked, Link immediately shook Marth's arm to get his sleepy lover's attention, and Marth looked around in confusion. "What is it?"

"It's Brii's mother! That woman over there by the boardwalk, she must be searching for Brii. Let's go talk to her!" Link whispered fiercely. Marth shook his head awake and nodded, getting up after Link and following his lead.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, I found this lost girl and I was wondering if you…might be her mother? Or at least know who she is?" asked Link. He knew that even if this woman lied, he could easily wake Brii and confirm whether the girl was hers or not. The woman stared at him a moment in awe before averting her eyes to the bundle in his arms. Her eyes widened and she held her breath as Brii stirred. Large blue eyes blinked to stay open and looked at the lady in curiosity before widening fully. Brii reached out her arms as the woman did and Link smiled as the woman took Brii into her arms.

"Oh thank you kind gentlemen! I've been looking everywhere for my daughter, thank goodness you've found her!" she exclaimed.

She thanked them and left soon after, Brii promising to come visit them again sometime and Link telling her he'd look forward to it. The sun was now almost at the horizon, and Link turned to the ocean, sighing as if something was troubling him. Marth frowned at this, but said nothing.

"C'mon, let's go meet up with everyone else. They'll probably be on their way back by now and the train station isn't too far from here." said Link. He turned around when he noticed Marth's hesitation, and smiled before walking back and taking Marth's hand, guiding him away.

* * *

'_I could very well have become an insomniac because of you, you jerk. Look at you, smiling at me like some kind of innocent angel. No, you're no angel; and I swear with every breath in me that by the time this trip ends, I'll have punched you in the face. But I can't promise you I won't kiss you afterwards_' I thought grumpily. Ike had walked me everywhere. He bought me gifts, took me to lunch at a quaint little restaurant by the park, and chatted nonstop to me as we walked up and down the boardwalk. It wasn't like I wasn't enjoying his absolute, undivided attention or anything. Hell, I reveled in it! To be completely doted on by Ike was pure bliss to me, but at the same time I felt uneasy. The back of my head kept screaming at me that this must be some kind of joke. No way he could truly be doing all this, 'just to be nice'. No, he was mocking me, provoking me. He was getting back at me for all the troubles I caused him during the Trials of Strength and I had to say, it was working. I was boiling by the time we reached the beach, and I plopped down angrily, Ike sitting next to me. I swallowed hard as my heart sped up and my face turned red. I could've sworn his hand touched mine.

This was it. His heart was racing and his hand trembled. He was so close to Roy he could almost scream. He hadn't meant to brush his hand against Roy's and he certainly wasn't expecting the floodgates to his feelings to burst open. He knew it through and through that he was completely in danger of losing his mind. From the corner of his eyes he could see Roy's pale, heavenly face. In his hands was the teddy bear being clutched loosely on his lap. The look in his eyes, however, cut deep into Ike's soul. They were windows into Roy's heart, and they showed tenseness and fear that shook Ike to his core.

He couldn't find the right words to say either. Every time he tried to open his mouth to speak he'd feel his mouth going completely dry and his mind blank. He wanted so badly to reach over and take Roy's hand in his, make that sad look go away. But how could he? There's no way someone of Roy's caliber would allow that. Still though, Ike could dream couldn't he?

"I wonder what the others are doing right now." said Roy softly, seemingly drained of his earlier anger for the time being. Ike looked up at Roy unexpectedly, seeing the previous fear and terror being replaced by a soft of distant longing. Ike felt weightless, his eyes getting lost in the deep blue of Roy's. Before long a small smile appeared on his lips, his body desiring to go nearer. He wanted to pull Roy close to him, and a blush appeared on his cheeks as he imagined Roy leaning into him. Roy…even his name sent goosebumps down his spine.

"Ike?" Roy asked. Ike snapped out of his personal heaven of dreams; he had forgotten that Roy had said something and blushed even deeper as he turned away to hide it.

"Er, yah. Must be having fun I'm sure." Ike answered. He turned back to Roy, and became nervous upon seeing Roy's face looking up at him. The next thing he noticed was how close Roy was to him, and he swallowed hard. Both their hearts were pounding furiously before Ike slowly leaned in toward Roy. He was mere inches away when suddenly he heard his and Roy's names being called. The two panicked and tore themselves away before standing up and trying to compose themselves. Ike cursed in his head, he was so close! And sure they had almost kissed without Roy pulling away, but was it mere coincidence? He'd probably never get the chance again! And now it was totally blown. He sulked silently as Roy called back to the voices and walked up to their approaching friends.

"Hey guys, we found you finally. Ready to get to the train station?" Link asked. Roy nodded as Marth raised an eyebrow, his gaze set to the teddy bear in Roy's arms.

"Er, care to explain?" asked Marth. Roy's face turned red in embarrassment.

"It's nothing. Ike won some stupid game and gave me his prize. Don't worry about it you dummy. Here, if you're so interested in it then you can have it!" said Roy and he shoved the bear at Marth. Marth chuckled and pushed the bear back.

"Okay, okay. I didn't mean to push, sheesh." joked Marth. "Anyway, let's get to the station before it gets any later, alright? Unlike some people I know, Roy, we have some smash battles to take part in tomorrow and we'd like to get some sleep tonight. Now, let's get out of here."

* * *

When we finally arrived back at the mansion, everyone seemed to be completely exhausted. Samus sat on a nearby lounge chair listening to Zelda's excited remarks as she told Ike, Roy and I about all the things her and Samus did together. Ike seemed to be half awake but listening nonetheless. Roy was a different story however, and merely stood there with his gaze to the floor and his arms crossed in mock fury. He probably needed to be left alone for now, seeing as how I'd managed to trap him with Ike all day long.

But I couldn't worry about that right now and stared up the stairs in concern. As soon as we'd stepped through the mansion doors, Link had made a quiet retreat up them. I began to worry.

"I'll see you all tomorrow morning. It's been fun." I called. Everyone except Roy said goodnight as I ascended the stairs.

Once I'd reached my room I saw that the door was slightly cracked. I frowned and sighed before silently walking up to it and sliding the door open. Inside, Link was sitting cross-legged on the bed, his head in his hands and his shoulders slouched. In my head I knew he was deeply upset by something, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. All I knew was that Link wasn't himself, and he needed me to simply stand by him and wait for him to come clean on his own. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him, lying a gentle hand on his shoulder before wrapping my arm around him when he made no move to push me away. He leaned back against me and buried his face in my tunic.

"Link…?" I whispered. I received no answer, but almost jumped out of my skin when I heard quiet, muffled sobs. I noticed right away that his body was shaking and in immediate alert I cradled him near. For the rest of the night until he fell asleep on his own, we stayed like that.

* * *

Author's Note:

Let me know if you think this makes no sense to you :P

Next chapter's content is more difficult for me to write because I have almost zero experience in female/female lemon writing, but I have more free time to do things now so please bear with me! I'm still writing! I'm NOT going to disappear forever without a trace I PROMISE. Thanks for understanding.

Don't forget to express your comments about this chapter! (other than my lateness of course…)


	10. Phase Four: Fireworks at Night

Author's Notes:

SHIT shit shit shit...how long have I been putting this fanfiction off for? Congrats TG, you've done it now. But, as mad as you most likely are at me, you know you're happy I'm alive and still writing right? (no that wasn't a cocky statement either :P)

So anyway, lemme let you all know what's been going on with me lately and what's happening as far as my fanfiction:

If memory serves me correctly, the last update was right around the time of my birthday or somewhere close. Anyway, I've since graduated High School, gotten a job, and enrolled in college. I'm currently a student in college during the day with a night shift every day at a nearby Subway. Yah, and anyone who comments with a 'eat fresh!' slogan will be given the death glare. Now, let me tell you the horrible news of what's happened to my computer. Prepare yourself, though, because it's a long story.

I had an accident with it and unfortunately my old laptop had a fatal fall that resulted in the total destruction of my screen. Yah, unfortunate indeed. Good news is, my mother is a mechanical genius and managed to hook up the broken laptop to an unused desktop monitor around the house so I could go in with a USB and take all of my files off there. Then, I got a new Macbook Pro for graduation with which I am now using to write this. But of course, something else had to happen in the midst of all this awesome. My USB with ALL OF MY FANFICTIONS ON IT went missing. That's right, the previous chapter I was writing for 'Pick Your Battles' had completely disappeared. Thank goodness for the numerous paper copies of all my chapter outlines. Now, remember that I told you I would never give up on this fanfiction right? (Unlike other authors who discontinue when they lose the file...) Well, I decided 'what the hell?' and began writing a new chapter 10 FROM SCRATCH until my USB magically appeared again a few days later. And because of all this, I've taken both the new and old versions of this chapter and combined them for an even better one. From here on out I'll do my absolute best to keep an eye on the date and on my chapters so this huge gap in update time NEVER happens again. Now on with the warnings.

Warnings: READ THIS! If you all can vaguely recall, my last chapter warned you about the impending female/female lemon for this chapter. Well, here it is. I will warn you ahead of time and will make sure to include **TWO PAGE BREAKS WHERE THE LEMON BEGINS AND ENDS**. If you are skipping the lemon, look for those page breaks. **There is nothing important** in this scene that has to do with the plotline, so fear not. THERE WILL ALSO BE THE BEGINNINGS OF A SECOND LEMON (MALE/MALE) COMING UP IN THIS CHAPTER, SO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN EVERYONE!

And now, for an inconsistency. Since it's been so long since I've been able to write this story, I've had to reread all of my previous chapters for reference. Upon my observation, I realized that the section explaining Roy and Ike being forced to share the same bedroom is completely missing from the story. I apologize for this and since I've pointed it out here, I'm hoping everyone will be able to see past it.

LASTLY, I got a review about mah POV's from last time. I enjoy my POV's, but I assure you that only Marth's POV is important to this set of fanfiction. After all, he's the one that started this fanfiction! The other character POV's are purely experimental.

* * *

'Phase Four: Fireworks at Night'

* * *

The next morning came way too slowly. Ike wasn't set to battle today, but he wasn't sleeping properly like he should have been either. He sighed gratefully when he noticed the sunlight shining through the nearby window. Feeling fully awake now, he sat up and flexed his arms to stretch them out before hopping out of bed and into the shower.

As he stood there, soaking up the warmth of the water, he began to go back to his previous thoughts that had plagued him all night long. 'When we got back to the mansion, Link didn't seem to be acting like himself.' he restated for the hundredth time that morning. It had truly baffled him how lost and cold Link looked when they'd gotten back. But despite Ike's effort spent thinking about what to do and what had caused the sudden rift between Link and everyone else the day before, he couldn't come up with a decent thing to say or do. Instead, Ike stepped out of the shower and ran his hand through his soaked hair as he looked around for the towel.

He dried himself off and pulled on his tunic and pants before walking out of the bathroom and looked across the bedroom. Roy was no longer in bed where Ike remembered he'd been just before he'd gotten into the shower, so the mercenary had to assume that the fiery redhead had left for 'greener pastures'...that or something else to tear up downstairs. Ike chuckled at the thought.

He yawned and stretched again as he walked out the door and towards the general direction of the dining area. On his way he continued his previous musings about Link and his troubling behavior, and didn't even notice when another swordsman walked out from around the corner.

"Whoa!" Ike shouted as he nearly toppled over in surprise. The other man's eyes widened and he stumbled back, then collapsed on the floor and winced as Ike placed a hand over his mouth and scrambled to lift up his fallen comrade. "Oh geez, Marth I wasn't paying attention. Sorry buddy." Ike apologized automatically as he lifted Marth by his arm. The prince was, of course, noticeably lighter. It actually made Ike want to laugh at how dainty Marth was.

"It's fine." Marth said back in mild acceptance. Ike's original amusement disappeared as he noticed the tired look on Marth's face.

"Er, you okay Marth?" Ike asked, concern washing over his face. Marth smiled a bit.

"Yah I'm fine, just a little tired is all. I was...well I was preoccupied last night." Marth said, choosing his words carefully. He knew his face probably gave away his worry, and waited anxiously for the questions. Ike frowned deeply.

"Link?" he guessed. He knew he was correct when Marth's expression confirmed it.

Warily, Marth turned over his shoulder and made sure the two were completely alone before deciding to motion for Ike to follow him. The mercenary quietly did so, and waited once they'd stopped for Marth to explain.

"Look, you saw how distressed Link was after we got back from the trip to town right?" Marth said. Ike nodded, still wondering what could have caused it. Marth took a deep breath. "It happened right around the time we were leaving and when we got back Link just became this..." Marth waited a moment before continuing in a hurried whisper. "He just became this sobbing mess. I have no idea what happened to him Ike, but...it's starting to bother me. He won't talk to me about it and I haven't pushed the subject, but he's just...he's so depressed."

Ike nodded as he let Marth's words sink in. Briefly he wondered if maybe something had triggered it while they were out. He voiced his worry. "Marth, did anything strange go on with the two of you while you were out?" Ike asked cautiously. Marth frowned and shook his head.

"No, not with us anyway. Just...there was this lost girl and we took her with us to find her mother. When we gave her back he seemed okay, but after she left he just...he changed." Marth said. Ike raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, clearly this has to do with the kid. Has he ever told you anything about kids before?"

"Kids? No. Honestly he's never mentioned anything even closely related to that to me. I have no idea." Marth answered. Ike made a 'hmm' sound and averted his eyes to watch for anyone down the hallway. Finally, after some afterthought, Ike once again voiced what he was thinking to his fellow swordsman.

"We don't know anything about Link's past Marth, or at least, not enough for it to tell us why he's acting like this. Now think, who here knows the most about Link than anyone else at the Smash House?" Ike asked. Marth nodded in realization.

"Zelda." he said, smiling. Ike nodded back.

"Alright, then let's get her." he said. Marth hesitated a moment before groaning and smacking his forehead as something crossed his mind.

"I have to report down to the battle arena today though so I can't come with you. Fine then, Ike I want you to find Zelda and talk to her for me. If she tells you anything crucial, let me know after the battles okay?" Marth pleaded. Ike grinned.

"Yah, you got it." he said. Marth thanked him quickly and took off down the hallway, Ike watching him before deciding to continue to the kitchen. He figured if Zelda wasn't battling either, she'd be in the kitchen eating breakfast at the very least. He knew enough about the Hylians to remember that breakfast was important to them. After all, Link and Zelda were _very_ health conscientious.

Just as he turning to finish his morning trek, though, he stopped dead in his tracks to see Roy standing in the middle of the hallway under the arch of another room, holding the teddy bear Ike had given him, and a bag of potato chips. Ike once again raised his eyebrow as Roy continued standing there, eating his chips and staring back at Ike with a rather disinterested look on his face.

"Um, morning." Ike said uncharacteristically softly. Roy kept chewing his chips and then looked to the side down the hall where Marth had ran, then returned his gaze to the mercenary. Ike then thought of how strange it was for Roy to be so strangely silent and calm. Usually his belligerent and hot-headed attitude would have surfaced by now and he'd be yelling his head off at Ike for the greeting. Instead, the redhead was acting like Ike was barely even there.

Then, that's when Ike noticed the bear in Roy's arms. He cracked a small smile that turned into a chuckle. He tried desperately to stifle his laughter, especially when Roy looked at him again and stopped mid-chew. Ike felt himself losing the battle with his self-control, and figured that he might as well ask. If Roy was offended and yelled at him, Ike felt like he deserved it anyhow.

"Roy, that bear..." Ike started, then let out a burst of laughter. Roy began chewing again as he waited for Ike to pull himself together.

"What? You wanted it back already? I'm aloud to carry whatever I want to." Roy shot back. His usual venom was rather lacking today, though, and Ike wondered what was causing Roy to rein in his temper. Before he could say anything back though, Roy averted his eyes once more and swallowed before nodding in the direction Marth had run in. "What's going on?"

Ike sighed. Should he tell Roy too? Surely Marth would have said something to Roy too though, right? After all, the notebook Marth had written in was always addressed to Roy...so why wouldn't Marth mention this to Roy? Ike decided to go ahead and say something, but only because as loud as Roy was, Ike knew Roy would never breach Marth's trust and tell anyone else about it. Ike vowed silently, though, to not let it go any further beyond Roy and Zelda.

"Link's not acting right. Marth's worried." Ike said. "We think it has something to do with a kid they saw on the trip to town." Ike continued as he tried very hard not to look at the bear Roy was still clutching against his chest. Roy popped an inquisitive brow as he looked back at Ike.

"A kid?" Roy asked curiously. Ike frowned and nodded, realizing that Roy's reaction meant he knew nothing either.

"Anyway, I'm going to get Zelda and ask her about it, then head down to the battle arena." Ike said. He paused before asking, "Want to come?"

Roy scoffed as his eyes went back to the hallway. "Not a chance." he said. Ike had to grin solemnly at the answer. He was hopeful that Roy would come, but was glad none-the-less that Roy's attitude was resurfacing. Clearly he was still normal Roy, just a little quirkier.

"Well, I tried. I'll see you around Roy." Ike said. He waved lazily before making his way toward the kitchen for the third time that morning, Roy's eyes falling on Ike's back as the older man's form retreated down the hall. Roy sighed deeply and rolled up his now empty potato chip bag, and threw it away. He walked in the opposite direction that Ike had gone, and stared at the floor while trying to go easy on his still sore leg. Usually he was lost in thought about Ike, but today he too was thinking about everyone's favorite Hero of Time.

"I guess I could spare a minute." Roy said aloud to himself, and set his sights on Link and Marth's bedroom.

* * *

Ike entered the kitchen and shook his head at the mess everywhere. Food was sitting around either burnt or spoiled from the lack of cooking skills that the majority of the smashers had. Mario was doing his best to make breakfast under Peach's strict teaching, but was of course failing miserably. Ike simply stood there, watching as Mario almost tore his pancakes completely in two before jumping as he heard Falco's distinct voice call out to him from the dining hall.

"Yo Ike! Come 'ere for a sec!" Falco called out. Ike looked at him warily for a moment, remembering the night he'd been conned into watching over Roy's drunken self by Falco and Link. He caved, however, and trudged over to the bird as he ignored his stomach's urgent rumbling. He'd have to wait to get his meal a little later.

"What is it Falco?" Ike asked as he approached the other. Falco motioned toward the seat next to him with food waiting. Ike smiled a bit and greeted the other smashers already gathered around with a nod. Fox and Falco sat opposite each other with Zelda, Sonic, and Snake next to Fox, and Pit and Ness on the other side of Falco. Ike quickly shot Zelda a slight hand gesture to tell her that he needed to talk to her in private. She nodded carefully as she looked away to avoid directing attention toward herself and Ike. Ike sighed, relieved, and ate in silence as he listened to the other smashers chatting with each other animatedly.

What bothered Ike the most was that Link hadn't come downstairs yet. He knew for a fact that Link wasn't battling today, so he should have been eating with everyone else already. Ike sighed inwardly again. This was only further proof that Link was not at all well.

But he knew to keep his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself, even when he heard the occasional question about Link's whereabouts. Ike refused to let them know that anything was wrong with the Hylian, and instead offered a shrug when he was asked if he knew where Link was and why he wasn't eating.

"He's probably busy or something." Ike said simply, glancing secretively at Zelda who returned his gaze with another understanding nod. He smiled only slightly. She knew what Ike was getting at, and continued with the charade with ease. She was great at fooling others; Ganondorf was an extremely good example of this alone, and Ike found comfort in that.

As soon as the meal was over, Ike bumped elbows with Zelda while the others put their dishes away. She turned to him and he inconspicuously motioned for her to come with him into the room across the hall. She nodded and Ike quickly sped off, running down the hallway and into the room by another door just as Zelda entered from the closer entrance. she immediately turned to shut the door with Ike doing the same to the other one. Zelda then set her attention on Ike as he walked over to her.

"Okay, so I talked to Marth this morning about Link's behavior after the trip. I'm sure you saw how he left without saying anything and then again this morning when he didn't show up for breakfast. Marth told me that he started acting strange right after they helped a little girl find her mother. Now, Marth wanted me to ask you if you knew why Link might act like that because of a kid. Did he have a bad experience or something?" Ike asked hopefully. He felt on edge and didn't know why. Maybe it was the look in Zelda's eyes that told him nothing. His fears were confirmed with her answer.

"No. Sorry, I can't think of a time when Link's ever had a problem with kids. No, to my knowledge, Ike, Link's always been _fond_ of kids." Zelda said, complete and honest confusion lacing her voice. Ike screwed up his face at this. Concerned further, Ike opened his mouth to say something. But the voice they heard next, wasn't Ike's.

"I know what's wrong with Link."

* * *

No matter how hard he tried to shake it, the dread in the pit of his stomach wouldn't go away. Distraught, he snatched the hat off his head and raked a bare hand through his gold hair as he sighed deeply. It was so exhausting to feel the way he did and keep quiet for so long. He wouldn't _dare_ tell Marth what was bothering him, for fear that it would upset him. No, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Marth again. Never would he wish that pain on Marth after all they'd been through.

A knock sounded at the door and he jumped, jerking his head violently in the direction of the intruder in panic only to find Roy standing at the door, which was open already, and leaning against the frame with a stoic expression on his face. He hadn't noticed the tears on his cheeks and his eyes widened in realization before he quickly wiped them off, Roy coming in and shutting the door while the other man cleaned up his face.

"Hey." he said solemnly. "I see you aren't feeling well."

"No, nice observation Roy." he said as he chuckled bitterly. Another tear fell down his cheek and he savagely wiped it away. Roy watched him carefully.

"Link." he said evenly. "I want you to tell me what's going on. Whatever it is, it's not worth worrying Marth over or driving yourself completely mad about." Roy finished. Link rolled his eyes and sniffed as he struggled to keep the rest of the tears away.

"I'm so afraid." Link whispered. Roy frowned at this. It was so quiet and urgent, that it sent shivers down Roy's spine.

"Afraid of what, Link?" Roy asked, his heart beating rapidly. He wondered just what the hell Link was keeping from Marth that was so absolutely horrible. The suspense was killing him.

"It's just..." Link started, his hands beginning to tremble. He shut his eyes tightly. "You have to promise not to tell Marth." he blurted. Roy stiffened.

Roy was not an emotional or affectionate person by any means. If he was, it was purely an act to get other riled up. No, the emotion thing never worked well with him. But alternatively, Roy had one person he knew he could trust to the ends of the earth. The closest he'd ever felt on an emotional level with anyone, and that was with Marth of all people. The thought of keeping a secret from someone he could easily call a brother, was a mind-numbing one.

But he had to know. He nodded thickly before uttering a, "I promise." He dreaded it, but felt relieved at the same time. Link smiled gratefully before leaning toward Roy to whisper his answer. What he said shocked Roy to his core.

Immediately afterward, Link got up and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door to end the conversation. Hurriedly, Roy got up and shook his head as he let what Link told him set in. He sighed and left, his head and leg hurting at once to add to his misfortune, almost like it was a way of letting him know how screwed he was. But he had to tell the others, just make sure Marth didn't know. His objective: find Ike. He'd be with Zelda, and Zelda would know what to do. She knew Link best out of everyone after all. If anyone would know what to do, it'd most definitely be his childhood friend, his confidante, and his crowned princess.

As quickly as a man with one injured leg could, Roy made his way down to the kitchen where he figured the rest of the smashers eating breakfast would be, but halted upon seeing the door to a room adjacent to the kitchen shut when it had always been open before. He walked in hesitantly and without making a sound so as not to disturb the occupants, before finally speaking up once he realized it was Ike and Zelda speaking in there. He knew they wouldn't like what he had to say, but they needed to know anyway.

"I know what's wrong with Link." he said shakily. Ike and Zelda snapped their heads in Roy's direction. They were ready to question him, and Roy to give answers, but were interrupted yet again when the opposite door opened to reveal Fox.

"Hey guys, the battles are about to start. Master Hand said to get everyone downstairs in their seats for the battles." Fox said. Roy grit his teeth as Ike looked desperately from Fox to Roy, but gave up when he noticed Fox wasn't leaving.

"Alright. Let's go then." he said, feeling crushed. He, Zelda, and Roy followed Fox to the nearest stairwell and down the hallways to the arena, feeling a sickness in each of their stomachs but all for different reasons.

As they took their places, the three continued to worry amongst themselves, but knowing better than to speak their minds aloud. Ike was furious at the fact that he was so close to knowing what was wrong. Marth was counting on him.

Zelda on the other hand was more worried about why in the world Link would choose to tell Roy what was wrong rather than Marth. It was more than a little unnerving. It was downright terrifying. Wasn't Link in love with Marth? Why wouldn't he let his own partner know what was hurting him especially when he more than likely saw how worried Marth was.

Roy himself didn't even know what was worse, keeping the secret or telling Marth and crossing Link's trust. Did he even _have_ a choice? He shook his head at the thought, feeling his head throbbing from all the wondering he'd been doing all day. He wished he could just go back up to his bedroom and curl up to get some rest and away from all the dramatic events unfolding around him...and of course inside him as well.

He looked up when he heard someone plop down in the seat next to him, and was surprised to see a rather cheerful Link sitting next to him. Link smiled briefly at Roy before turning his attention to the arena as the lights shifted to darkness. The only ones left on were directly above the platform where the four smashers of the day stood waiting.

One one side of the platform were Marth and Bowser, waiting for the other two smashers to begin their battle. The current fighters were Samus and Wolf, ready to start throwing punches and kicks. Roy felt anxious as he looked at Marth, who stood stiffly with a faraway gaze in his eyes. For now, though, he had to wait patiently for the battles to end so he could tell Ike and Zelda what Link had said.

Throughout Samus and Wolf's battle, Roy felt himself grow more and more uncomfortable. But Link seemed content with where he was. He definitely cleaned himself up well, and was far from tears. When Marth was up to battle, a genuine smile made its way to Link's face, making Roy smile as well. As long as Link was staring at Marth like that, Roy knew that whatever problem was going on with Link could be solved or at least have nothing to do with Marth.

Ike, too, was watching Link from the corner of his eyes. It wasn't as if Link didn't know that he was being stared at, though, it was just that he had decided to ignore it. His eyes were glued to Marth's performance with clear interest, his heart swelling with pride every time Marth landed a direct hit.

The bells sounded at last as the match ended. The battles had been fairly short and uneventful for the others, but Link and his three friends beside him felt like it had taken forever to wait for these two 5 minute battles to be over. It was certainly one of the longest 10 minute sessions ever, and they were ready to get up to get ready for the fireworks show for the night. There were no winners since it was a practice run for the day, but the real deal was coming up in a few days and the four combatants had to be ready.

Even so, after the battles had ended, Link flew down the stairs of the seating area around the arena and waited for Marth. The prince stumbled off the platform and looked up to see Link waiting. At that moment, all his previous worry and concern died and he extended his arms as Link raced over to him, hugging him hard.

"You did great Marth. I didn't know you'd improved so much!" Link said as he lifted his face to look Marth in the eyes. Marth almost forgot the other three who had meekly followed Link down the stairs, and chuckled as he wrapped his arms a little tighter around Link's body.

"I'm glad you think so!" he said back, and then looked up to greet his friends as Samus stepped out behind him. Link pulled back from Marth slightly to nod in greeting, Zelda squealing as she ran over to Samus to complete the set. Roy pouted and averted his eyes while Ike merely laughed at the two cute and happy couples before them.

"So, ready for the fireworks tonight?" Samus asked. Zelda swooned for a moment as the thought crossed her mind.

"Oh, am I ever! It'll be the best night in the whole world I just know it!" she squealed excitedly. All the attention had now been lifted off of Link and onto the remainder of the evening. Everyone was ready to watch the fireworks and celebrate their battles.

Marth had to feel grateful for that though. He knew that since Link had arrived, the tension had probably been quite high. He was still happy that Link was there, he just wondered if Link's upsetting condition had left him for good.

Still smiling, Link laced his fingers around Marth's and led him away. The other watched the two leave, overhearing Link's shouts about missing breakfast and being extremely hungry.

The others began to file out of the room and towards their bedrooms to prepare for the show later or find something constructive to do until then. Even after all of the concern that the three smashers had shared about Link, Roy felt like he was the only one who could truly be upset about it. The other two didn't know. They probably wouldn't even be able to comprehend what was going on inside Link's head. Hell, even Link himself didn't know what to do or how to handle the situation. In Roy's point of view, all his shrugging off the bad stuff and keeping Marth out of the truth was a horrible mistake.

'_Damnit, I can't keep this from Marth for very long. He needs to know what upset Link. I've got to figure out a way to convince Link to tell him...or else they'll end up hating each other. But gods...what do I do?_' thought Roy to himself in torment. He couldn't believe he'd put himself in this position. And with the way he felt about Marth and how they were like brothers to each other and therefore depended on one another, Roy knew he'd just dug himself a grave out of obligation to help them.

He began to trudge away when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He stopped promptly, turned to see Ike staring at him with a look of worry on his face.

"Tell me what's going on after the fireworks ok? They look happy so I don't want to bother them, but after the fireworks...we need to fix this as soon as possible." Ike said. Roy nodded and Ike inhaled deeply as Roy bit his lip. He was too cute, but Ike couldn't think about that right now. "I'm right to think it's big, aren't I?"

Roy stared at him solemnly. Ike was hoping more than anything that he was wrong, but with the look Roy was giving him, his heart began to sink as he realized that it really was as big as he thought.

"I won't let them fall apart. They can't give up now." Roy said, determination crossing his features. Ike pulled his hand away and Roy turned, walking away to the stairs and leaving Ike staring after him, distraught.

'_I won't give up on you either...Roy._' he thought to himself. He had let his feelings consume him as time went on, and now he knew he'd come to a decision: he was going to have Roy, no matter how long it took to get him to claim the redhead. He wasn't going to stand there broken hearted any more. Nodding, he turned on his heel and went outside for some fresh air while he waited.

* * *

PAGE BREAK

* * *

Samus sighed as she wandered down the hallway. Since her kiss with Zelda and the ensuing madness in town afterwards, she'd become quite fond of her princess. She stopped walking now, and bit the inside of her cheek as she stared down the hall. Where was she going?

'_I...I can't do this anymore. I have to know...I have to know now!_' Samus thought to herself. She'd been abandoned her whole life with no real shoulder to lean on. And now, now she had a beautiful woman to care for. To love. To accept her and every fault Samus had brought with her. Samus had never promised to be kind and caring or even give the young Hylian princess the time of day...but nonetheless she had done so. Now, she wanted something else in return, even though she would freely and openly admit that her Zelda owed her nothing at all.

"I want to hear her say she loves me." she murmured to herself out loud. She nodded, she would go to Zelda to find out exactly how the woman felt. She hadn't mentioned a word about it to Zelda in person for fear it would scare her off and that it might be too soon for such declarations. But...Samus knew in her heart that she had to know now. She hadn't even thought about it until the dream she'd had the night before, when Zelda had left for Hyrule again and never returned. It felt like a thousand years had gone by and yet the princess had never come to Samus again.

"I can't feel alone again." she continued as she began to walk toward the hallway that led to Zelda's room. When she saw Zelda run up to her like that after the battle practice, and felt her princess's arms fold around her, she knew what her heart needed to tell her. She had had her time to be _with_ Zelda, but that was it. Now she needed to actually _be_ with Zelda.

She reached the bedroom easily enough, and knocked softly, then waited for the princess to open the door. Samus' breath caught in her throat when she saw her princess. Zelda had pulled her hair back and exposed her long, elf-like ears. Her amythest eyes were so bright and shining that they made Samus' heart stop right then and there. She smiled happily.

"Come in Sam. I was just about to get ready to go for the fireworks show. I heard the other smashers are preparing for a cookout for a couple of hours before sundown and was going to ask if you would go with me." Zelda said sweetly as she turned and went to sit on her bed as she laced her calf-high boots up and let her dress fall over it. Hylian style clothing had always been so strange to Samus. She shrugged it off though.

"Zelda, there's something...important, that I need to ask you." Samus began, her voice heavy with feeling. Zelda's sensitive hearing picked up the subtle change automatically and she lifted her head to stare at her in concern.

"Yes?"

Samus sighed. She decided to just blurt it out. "Do you love me Zelda?" Samus asked. Her heartbeat quickened in embarrassment and jumped as Zelda rose from her seat on the bed. She looked down in shame as she continued, "I know it's sudden but I guess I just wanted to-"

She stopped as she felt a bare finger against her lips. Zelda stared deeply into Samus' eyes as the bounty hunter stifled a growl of frustration when the princess pulled it away straight after.

"Yes. I do love you Samus. I just didn't know how to say it until now. Forgive me." Zelda said, the last words she spoke falling barely above a whisper. Samus shook as she struggled for control; but all she could think about was crushing her lips against Zelda's once more. They were so close now, and both seemed to lean forward unconsciously. Samus blinked.

'_You are forgiven._' she thought gratefully, and made her final move.

Time seemed to grind to a halt as Samus leaned in toward the princess, but Zelda welcomed it readily and closed her eyes as soft, perfect lips pressed themselves against hers. She had to admit, she never imagined that Samus would be so bold as to initiate the kiss, but it wasn't like she was complaining. She felt her heart speed up quite a bit as Samus started moving her lips slowly against hers to fully explore the younger woman's. Samus herself couldn't believe she was doing this either; but as long as Zelda was enjoying it, she herself wasn't planning on stopping.

The two women sped up their kiss, deepening it and making it more passionate while simultaneously pulling each other toward the bed until the backs of Zelda's knees ran into it. Zelda felt herself losing her balance and the kiss broke as she began to fall backwards. She gasped, but never felt the bed hit her and opened her eyes that she'd previously shut waiting for the impact to see Samus pressed up against her, one hand wrapped securely around her princess's waist and the other wrapped around Zelda's thigh. It was hiked all the way up until Zelda's knee rested above Samus' voluptuous hip. Zelda blushed at the position they found themselves in and used Samus' shoulders to hold onto, further pressing their bodies together. Samus felt warmth escaping and running wild inside her as desire nestled itself deep within the bounty hunter's heart.

She gently pressed her forehead against Zelda's shoulder as she slowly laid her princess down onto the bed. Zelda let her thin fingers run through Samus' long blond locks and easily removed the ponytail holder to let Samus' hair fall about her back and shoulders in neat little golden rivers. She quickly bent her head down to tenderly kiss Samus' temple as the warrior lost herself in the princess' sweet scent.

"I love you princess." Samus began with difficulty. It was completely unlike her to open up to this degree to anyone, but… "You make me feel things that I've always been scared of."

"Are you still afraid now?" Zelda asked warily. She certainly didn't want to make Samus feel uncomfortable.

"No. It's okay to let myself go with you because, well, I trust you never to judge me princess." Samus answered carefully. Over the past two seasons here at the Smash House, Samus had really become truly at home with her feelings enough to let her princess know exactly how she felt.

Sighing, she pressed her lips to Zelda's smooth neck and sucked at it softly. Zelda's breathing hitched and she let out a whimper as she struggled with her now very alert senses.

"I-I love you t-too, Sam." Zelda stuttered as her eyes fluttered closed. The heat stirring from between her legs crept up to her stomach and made her shiver. The feelings didn't grow weaker either, but, instead, became impossibly stronger as Samus began to trail her deliberately passionate kisses down Zelda's neck to her chest and finally the very edge of her collar on her dress. It drove Zelda wild that Samus could do such hopelessly tender actions and yet awaken Zelda's body into oblivion with need. She was pretty positive that had she been standing, her knees would have buckled and she'd have come crashing down to the floor. How grateful she felt that she was lying on a bed at that point.

A smile found it's way to the Hylian woman's lips as her eyes met Samus' while she pulled down the top half of her dress to give Samus better access; her cheeks burned at her own sexual actions, but she knew she wasn't alone there.

Eagerly, Samus lowered her mouth back to the very spot on her princess's chest that she'd stopped at and continued her trail downward to stop and playfully lick at Zelda's erected and bare breast. It sent warm sparks of fire raging down Zelda's spine and she closed her eyes, fully surrendering herself to her sense of touch as her breathing became increasingly erratic. Samus could tell her princess was getting excited, and decided to keep going downwards to see what other desperate actions she could illicit from Zelda.

Zelda groaned as she felt Samus' tongue continuing downwards. Thinking fast as she didn't want Samus to stop again, she pulled down her dress more to expose her now flattened stomach. Samus looked up briefly to take in the sight of her soon-to-be lover's beautiful body, before diving back in and removing the rest of Zelda's dress. She was both surprised and relieved to see that, tonight at least, Zelda wore no undergarments. Samus' lips found their way down to zelda's hip before placing a firm and loving kiss to it. She pulled up finally, much to Zelda's chagrin, but made up for it by removing her suit and quickly laying herself down on top of Zelda.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Samus asked, more than ready to forget the world outside Zelda's door and ravish her perfect princess. Zelda simply smiled and leaned up to kiss Samus as an answer to her question. Samus smiled back and continued the kiss as her free hand found it's way down between Zelda's full thighs to nestle there. Her fingers gently reached up and entered the opening of Zelda's increasingly wet vagina. Zelda gasped and let her eyes roll to the back of her head as she felt Samus reaching in as deeply as possible. Zelda did, however, manage to stay coherent enough to return the favor, gently pushing her fingers into Samus' own opening. The girls both shivered as they sped up their actions, their fingers massaging the other's womanhood as their lips met once again in fiery heat. Zelda let out another strangled and shaky cry into Samus' mouth, louder this time, as her body twitched at the insane pleasure pulsing through her from such simple ministrations. She reveled in it, though, and kept her focus and her and Samus' hands.

Finally, a last pulse of explosive pleasure left Zelda as she reached the peak of her own orgasm, and she let out one more cry before arching her body into Samus' hand, her bounty hunter following almost immediately after.

Breathless, the women collapsed against each other and Samus nestled herself, satisfied, between Zelda's ample, full breasts.

"Wake me up when the fireworks are starting." Samus whispered tiredly. Zelda let out a girlish giggle as she ran her fingers, now wiped clean of course, through her Samus' hair.

"Whatever you say love." Zelda whispered back, and closed her violet eyes as she felt Samus wrapping a blanket around them both.

They'd never felt more blissful in their lives.

* * *

PAGE BREAK

* * *

"Ugh, stupid stupid stupid!" Roy growled to himself. He was angry, depressed, scared, and lovesick all at once. Grumbling madly to himself, he grasped his little teddy bear and held it against his chest as he steadied his breathing. Many thoughts roamed ravenously throughout his mind and he couldn't shake the awful feeling that he was just making things harder on himself on purpose.

He shook his head at the notion. Since when had he become a masochist? No, he was just tired. Tired of his emotions and of the fear. But even so, he knew that he couldn't just walk out now. No, he wouldn't be able to leave so long as his heart had such over powering control over him. At this, he slammed his back down on the bed and smiled to himself.

He'd begun to accept his feelings for Ike slowly but surely. Even though it hurt to keep the gap between them for fear of rejection, he was still able to go to sleep without worrying about the taunting dreams. At first they had scared and hurt him, but now they were his salvation. His way of living heaven outside of hell. Out here, Ike was a smiling brute who seemed to have no intention of doing anything but mocking Roy for his attitude. In his dreams, however, he was the man who put his heart at ease. He closed his eyes and sighed as he remembered, vaguely, the events that had unfolded in his sleeping state.

_He had been walking down the hallways of his old home, but it was different somehow. It was like a piece of the smash house instead of the real thing. He could just keep walking and the corridor would never, ever end._

_He heard a chuckle from behind and smiled warmly as he turned to see Ike standing there, his eyes never leaving Roy's. Roy then ran to him and fell against the mercenary's chest as Ike buried his face in Roy's hair._

_'Roy' he whispered to the redhead. Roy looked up and locked gazes with the indigo haired man for the second time before leaning up to finally taste those lips he'd longed to press his own against._

And that was always where his dreams would end. He'd open his eyes to the empty world around him to find things exactly as he'd left it before he'd gone to sleep, and would sulk sadly as he tried willing himself to get up.

Now as he sat with the bear on his bed, waiting for the fireworks event outside, he realized that with his increasingly strong feelings for Ike came loss as well. His will to stay angry and standoffish of the older man had become weaker and weaker until Roy actually found himself smiling at Ike. Being nice to him. He wondered if maybe it was all part of Ike's trick to get back at him. Or was it?

"No, don't be ridiculous Roy. You can't get your hopes up for that...that idiot. No, I can't let myself fall completely just yet." he mused aloud. He pressed a trembling hand to his hearts as it ached and shut his eyes tightly as he continued to clutch the bear.

'_Please, my heart, wait just a little while longer._' he pleaded silently to himself.

He hopped up from his bed, then, and made his way out the door to find the library and wait there instead.

* * *

At around sundown, the smashers all gathered together on a nearby hill adjacent to the mansion. It was quaint and sweet, with a few trees around and a large clearing in the background where all of the smashers presumed the fireworks would be. A few had brought blankets with them and had thrown them out so that they could sit on them. The majority sat in the middle of the hilltop, while a few scattered around the edges of the large group. Samus and Zelda sat cuddled together next to a tree, and so were left alone.

Ike on the other hand sat on the opposite end with the majority, not wanting anyone, including the one in question, to get suspicious when Roy showed up, but at the same time wanting to have privacy to talk about Link and what was going so wrong with him and Marth. Ike had to admit to himself that he would absolutely hate it if the two of them broke up. He remembered the suffering that Marth had gone through before when he thought Link didn't want him, and didn't want Marth to have to go have it happen again after all he'd done to keep Link happy.

He smiled wearily as Roy showed up, a stoic expression on his face. It had become chilly outside fast, and so Roy's nose was slightly pink on the tip. Ike almost laughed. Roy was so cute, and yet so frustrated all the time. But Ike wanted that to end. He hoped, really hoped, that it would end soon.

"So, about Link." Ike began. He looked at Roy's profile and waited for the General to speak.

"He..." Roy stopped abruptly as Falco sat down next to him. He gave Ike a wary look before looking at his best friend and sighing. Ike decided it best to wait until the next day to bring it up again. Clearly whatever it was had only served to further frustrate his redheaded love, and that last thing Ike wanted was to stress out Roy more by forcing a confession out of him, even in the midst of Roy's friends such as Falco and now Fox and others who had begun to gather around. Instead, Ike kept his mouth shut bitterly.

He wished they could just be alone and that he'd have the strength to put a stop to all of this once and for all. Neither of those things, though, looked to be accomplishable anytime soon.

"Oh look at how beautiful they are!" Peach exclaimed as she pointed to the fireworks that had started to shoot into the sky. Ike's eyes sparkled with wonder as he stared at them. His eyes settled briefly, however, upon Zelda and Samus sitting next to the tree. His face brightened slightly in the darkness, and he quickly averted his eyes back to the sky as his thoughts continued to terrorize the mercenary.

'_I wish I could hold Roy like that._' Ike thought madly to himself. It was tearing him apart inside to hold back like this, but he knew better than to do something like that unless he was absolutely sure that Roy liked him too. He smiled inwardly. Roy had to love him. There would be no doubt about that once the term was over and the answer would soon be clear before Roy left for Pherae again.

'I_'m lucky he hasn't left already._' he thought to himself, and started chuckling as the other smashers pointed at the fireworks in awe.

A little ways away, still, were Marth and Link. Marth was staring up at the fireworks with a look of contentment on his face. He sat with his ankles crossed and his hands in his lap, Link leaning on his shoulder with his right hand on top of Marth's.

He felt regret after telling Roy. It wasn't the act of telling him that had Link feeling this way, but his one condition: not to tell Marth. Link spared a moment to gaze up at Marth, the only person who could make Link fall to his knees, and felt heartache eating away at him. He loved Marth more than anything...but he knew inside he wouldn't be able to keep up the charade for very much longer. He smiled sadly and reached up to caress Marth's cheek. The prince instantly looked down at Link, making Link's smile grow only wider.

"C'mon, follow me." Link whispered. Marth raised an eyebrow and opened to his mouth to question his Hylian love, but stopped at the look in Link's eyes and shivered. He recognized that look all to well. Before he could resist, though, his body acted instead and he nodded thickly. Link then stood and offered a hand to his prince, who promptly stood and followed the Hero of Time back to the mansion, not glancing back at the fireworks or anything else as he did so.

Ike watched them leave, as did Roy. When Ike noticed that the other smashers were preoccupied, decided now to at least cast hope upon the fire.

"You think they'll be ok for now?" Ike asked hopefully. Roy shrugged.

"I don't know, but let's hope they can work this out."

* * *

Marth turned to Link just as the other slammed the door shut, locking it for good measure. Marth opened his mouth again, his logic attempting to fight back this time, but all the words he'd hoped to say died the moment he felt Link's lips pressed firmly against his. His body reacted to the touch and he closed his eyes and his arms circled around Link instinctively, his breathing hitched and his tongue exploring familiar crevices in his lover's mouth.

They both let out an aching groan simultaneously as they fell together on top of the bed, Link straddling Marth's hips dominantly, a trait very uncharacteristic of him.

"Link, wait, are you..." but once again he was stopped as Link trailed kisses, hot and desperate with need, down the side of Marth's face and along his jaw. Marth closed his eyes and let his head fall back as the blonde pulled apart the front of Marth's tunic and continued his ministrations against Marth's exposed collarbone.

"Marth I'm ok I promise." he said. It wasn't technically a lie, but neither was it the truth. Yet when Marth lifted his head to look into Link's eyes, he knew better than to think that Link was using him at this moment. He smiled a genuine smile and let his worries disappear for the time being. He could see that Link obviously needed him, and he admittedly needed Link too. Tossing his previous concern to the wayside, Marth lifted himself up completely with his elbows and locked lips with Link again as the blonde tangled his fingers through Marth's soft, dark blue hair, a groan escaping between both of their lips as they lost themselves just like they'd done countless times before. If only every night could end like this, then maybe they'd never get a chance to think about the hurt again.

* * *

Author's Note:

How dare you leave people on a cliffhanger after such a long wait TG? lol

AGHH! So you can probably tell that the length of this chapter was inspired primarily out of my own self hatred for not updating sooner. Anyway, like I've mentioned before, this chapter contains a lot of passionate scenes that ultimately mean my ratings HAVE to go up. I know, I know, it's probably not anything to concern yourself with. But remember, THIS WILL JUST GET HEAVIER FROM HERE ON OUT. By no means was this the last lemon chapter of the series, and CERTAINLY not the last of the romance. So, if you can't deal or are not quite ready for that kind of read just yet, I'm sorry. I hope you've enjoyed my works thus far.

And if you are keeping an eye on the chapter titles then I hope you've noticed with this chapter that the titles are not actually following Marth and his plans. They've taken on the course of Roy and Ike's relationship (or lack thereof) instead. Hope this clears up some things.

NOW ON TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! Hopefully with no more excuses :D

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME YOU HATE ME FOR THE WAIT! JUST REVIEW!**_ No really I hope you guys don't actually hate me XD


	11. Phase Five: I'm Yours, You Big Dummy!

Author's Notes:

So I've got this next chapter ready to go and went back over my previous chapters again only to realize that I really, really want to revise it. So, after this story has come to an end (which should be in about 4 chapters or so...), and I've finally finished revising **Love Scorned**, then I will get to work fixing the first couple of chapters of this story. The rest will remain untouched...hopefully.

**Warnings**: language, as always. Pairings. Blah blah blah. Romance in this chapter as well. No lemons or anything though.

Alright. I guess that's all I have to say for right now.

* * *

'Phase Five: "I'm Yours, You Big Dummy!"'

* * *

The seasons were changing now, and the leaves around the Smash House had begun to turn colors. As they fell in large numbers, they created a beautiful scene before all of the smashers. Everyone was looking forward to the cool weather and the abundance of 'cheer' as Peach liked to call it. Since the beginning of Fall, the smashers had started going out more often, enjoying the crisp air and playing in the leaves like the immature children they sometimes were. It was fun for them, and gave them something to focus on when they weren't fighting or training.

For Roy, though, this season had never seemed so solemn before. He sat in the library window, his chin in his hand, as he watched the other smashers frolic through the piles of leaves that Bowser and Wolf had just pulled together. Bowser himself noticed Mario and Luigi jumping in one particular pile, and preceded to blow fire upon the leaves, setting a bonfire of sorts and scaring the Mario brothers to pieces. Roy would've been out there himself, enjoying the time of year and playing pranks on the others, but his demeanor had changed in the past month and a half. He didn't feel like laughing or having fun, nor did he want to go outside to let the others see his weakness. Hiding in the library was exactly what he felt like doing these days.

Sighing deeply, he turned his sapphire gaze away from the window sill and to the floor, his arms cradling his body as he soaked up the heat from the thick tunic he now wore. He wasn't as used to the cold, and so his frame shook from the change in temperature. He was so caught up in his comfort and personal despair, that he hadn't even noticed when he was joined by another smasher.

"Having fun brooding in here by yourself?" came a strong, yet soft, even-tempered voice. Roy's head shot up immediately to look into another set of dark blue eyes, a mischievous smirk gracing the other's features.

"I'm not brooding Marth." Roy reasoned angrily as he turned his attention to the window again. Marth smiled to himself silently before turning his gaze to the scene outside as well. Fox had just been jumped by Sonic and was trying desperately to get the hedgehog off of him while simultaneously throwing empty threats at Falco, Snake, and Wario. The three others seemed to be enjoying Fox's anger.

"Roy, you've been sitting in that spot with the same grumpy, 'I hate life' look on your face all day long. You're brooding." Marth said, still grinning. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he growled exasperatedly. Marth shook his head and leaned back in the chair he found himself in. Roy ignored his presence for a moment as the prince thought about his next sentence carefully.

"Look, if you want to talk about anything, Roy, you know you can come find me." he said. Roy continued to stare forward, and Marth nodded to himself before standing and leaving.

He didn't know how badly Roy wished to not have to be alone, cold, and left to his thoughts; the thoughts about Ike that haunted him endlessly.

* * *

Marth kept his eyes on the window, smiling as he watched Ike being pummeled by a pile of leaves that Ness and Pikachu threw at him. He had to admit how happy it made him that Ike wasn't moping anymore. It upset him, however, that Roy had gotten worse.

"Marth" a warm voice floated toward him, pulling him out of his reverie.

Marth turned to look at him, cocking his eyebrow as he noticed his lover pouring something into a cup. Another more amused smile appeared at his lips as Link offered him a cup, mimicking the expression. Marth chuckled and reached over, grabbing the cup and crawling over to sit next to the Hylian. "Eggnog?" he asked curiously. He noticed the mischievous glint in Link's eyes and slowly raised the glass to his lips.

"Don't worry, its not the alcoholic kind. Its just your average, generic eggnog." Link said softly. Marth nodded and set the cup down before placing a hand in Link's lap and tangling his fingers with Link's.

He had chosen to ignore whatever troubles Link had had before. Granted he was weary of any sudden change in his love's mood and/or behavior, but he was nonetheless content that things had finally returned to normal with Link. If it was possible, though, he wished to understand the strangeness of the situation. Between Roy and Link, Marth didn't really know what to think.

He picked up the cup once more, slowly tilting the cup to examine the eggnog, and decided to just forget his previous musings for now and enjoy the moment. The end of term was fast approaching and made his heart ache a little at the notion of parting ways with Link for at least a year. Despite this, he was determined to be as cheerful as possible for him.

He lifted the cup to his lips, an eyebrow raised as he downed the liquid. He pulled the cup back when he was done to examine it once more. "Mm, it's warm." he noted. Link nodded.

"Yah, I know how you hate cold drinks and whatnot and it seemed like the best thing. I didn't scald it or anything, but I was still worried you wouldn't like it." he said, blushing a bit at how romantic he actually sounded. Marth chuckled and set the cup back down before snuggling into the bed.

"No I like it. Far better than the poison Roy and Falco gave us at that party." he said as he closed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. Link smiled too.

"Yah but remember if it weren't for that stunt they pulled we probably wouldn't be here like this." Link reminded him smugly as he turned onto his side and pressed an index finger to Marth's nose. He watched, almost in fascination, as Marth's chest rose and fell in time with his increasingly deep breathing. He let his chin fall into his hand to settle down for the time being. He wasn't tired, but he loved moments when Marth was completely at ease and drifting off to sleep. He wasn't plotting or thinking endlessly in space and ignoring the world around him when he was like this, and for that, Link was eternally grateful. He wasn't stupid, he could plainly see that Marth was on edge and not just about Roy like he said he was. Link frowned deeply. He had to keep a tighter leash on his emotions. Every part of his relationship with Marth depended on it.

'_I don't want him to have to see me depressed again. He's trying, and I can't complain when I have exactly what I asked for from him._' Link thought. He sighed deeply, but started when he heard a loud knocking on the door. He jumped when he saw Ike standing meekly at the door. He looked embarrassed and ashamed.

"Um, your-your door was, uh, open. I didn't want to bother the two of you but...well, this is sorta...important." Ike murmured. He lowered his gaze to the floor as he hooked and unhooked his fingers. Link let out a soft sigh and nodded before turning back to Marth. Thankfully he was still asleep.

Link gently ran his fingers through Marth's hair before getting up as quietly as possible and following Ike out of the room. He closed the door for good measure and turned to face Ike.

"What's wrong?"

Ike looked to the side wearily before sighing and running his hand lazily through his hair. He seemed worn down. "Look I, I feel uncomfortable saying this...especially in light of the past few weeks and everything but...I think, no that's not right. Um, I know that I'm in love with Roy. I've tried to shake it, but I can't. I don't know what to do and he's always trying to busy himself so I can't talk to him. I guess that's just an excuse though. Maybe I'm just afraid to confess to him." he said awkwardly. True, Ike had proudly displayed his affects for Link in front of everyone the first day he'd arrived, but now...

Roy and Link were different. And with their opposites came Ike's differing feelings. What he thought of Link at that time was contrasted vastly from what he thought of Roy. Link was adorable and someone he could trust and pull his dominance onto. Roy was fiery and fought back, keeping a fire burning in Ike's heart as well. He found that he absolutely adored the passion behind Roy's temper and the determination to protect himself whilst showing others that he wasn't weak. And over time, Ike realized that he couldn't keep hiding his feelings forever. It was crushing him to hold back for fear of ruining what was already between him and Roy. They argued, but they also laughed. They could find harmony if they really tried. Ike just had to see this through.

Link nodded in understanding. "Ike I think, that the time has come for you to confess to Roy. He can probably tell you're hiding something. You think maybe he just wants to know the truth?" he prodded as gently as possible. In all honesty Link had no idea what Roy was thinking or if his mood had anything to do with Ike at all. Nothing had confirmed that. All he could do was offer Ike some hope.

Ike nodded back almost panicked. "Y-yah, you're probably right and he probably does know and...damnit I don't know what to do! What if he hates me Link? What if he never wants to see me again? I don't know if I can hear the words no again...not from Roy. I've never felt this strongly about anyone in my life before. I...I can't..." Ike shook his head and leaned against the wall. Link waited patiently for him to continue. "I can't lose Roy."

Link smiled weakly and placed an understanding hand on Ike's shoulder. "Ike, don't worry. Things will be fine in the end. I just know they will." he said assuredly. Ike nodded.

"Yah, I'm just paranoid. Anyway, I guess I'd better head down to eat. Are you and Marth coming?" he asked, deciding to drop his anxiety for now. Link shook his head.

"No. Marth is tired and I really just want to be alone for a while. I...I have a lot on my mind if that makes any sense. Not that there is anything to worry about Ike...it's just that I'm distracted lately. Let the others know that Marth and I are retiring for now. We might come down a bit later though." he added quietly. Ike nodded before saluting lazily and walking away.

Link let his eyes linger on the floor a while longer before turning to enter the room again. Marth was still passed out, but now he was in a different position. Link had to stop from laughing out loud and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it with care. Marth was lying on his stomach with one arm curled around his stomach and the other under his chin. Link placed a light, feathered touch on Marth's arm. He didn't know why, but doing something like that to Marth made him feel emotional. Almost...unworthy.

He bit his lip. He knew if he told Marth, he might never forgive him...and that scared him more than anything he'd ever encountered before.

* * *

He felt invisible. Unwanted. Alone.

Not one person questioned him as he sat motionless at the table. Everyone was used to Roy's picky eating, so when Roy didn't pick up a fork or even spare a glance at any of the delicious food available, they didn't think anything of it. Nothing was out of the ordinary at all, so why dwell?

Except Ike.

There was no way Ike could miss Roy's odd behavior. He had watched Roy talk and laugh at lunch at least, but even that was nonexistent here. All he was doing was staring down at his plate with obvious disinterest. It pained Ike to see it. Link must've been right. Could Roy suspect? Was Ike the reason Roy wasn't acting...well, right?

"Hey, you gonna eat that buddy?" Fox inquired enthusiastically. Ike watched mesmerized as Roy slowly lifted his face to look at Fox. Suddenly, his sapphire blue eyes descended back down to the plate. He was silent amongst the background chatter, but finally shoved the plate across the table, catching Fox and those next to him by surprise, and stood up abruptly.

"I'm not hungry. Have it if you want, I don't care." he growled under his breath. His head hurt and his cheeks felt hot. Hotter than he'd imagined they'd be when watching Ike from the corner of his beautiful eyes. He couldn't stand another second in that room. No, he had to get somewhere. Anywhere.

"Roy wait!"

Roy hadn't noticed that he'd already run out of the dining hall or that someone else was coming up behind him. Dazed, he turned to see Ike standing before him. He froze immediately, petrified. Not of Ike, but what he might do.

It was almost unbearable to control himself around the indigo haired mercenary.

"W-what? What do you want?" he demanded, his eyes glazed over. He felt like passing out and reaching up to touch Ike's face at the same time. Ike seemed to be unsure of something, his words catching in his throat.

'_Should...should I tell him? I want him to know, he deserves the truth. And, and besides, maybe he'll like me back. Oh who am I kidding? What a ridiculous notion. Might as well kick myself..._' Ike thought to himself angrily. He was interrupted however as Roy rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples with his right hand as if trying to ward off some painful headache.

"Look, Ike, if you don't have anything important to say, then you're wasting my time." he said gruffly. He froze again when he felt Ike's hand on his and swallowed hard as his whole body responded privately with a tingling sensation. He looked up, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar as he waited for Ike to say something. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and his palms quickly became sweaty as he felt time slowing down around him. Was this it?

Ike realized his mistake automatically. He felt more embarrassed than anything for having reached for Roy like that, and now the poor general looked like a corned animal. He immediately shrank back and mumbled an apology.

"I, I didn't mean to do that. Maybe you should go lay down if you aren't feeling well." Ike said, trying to save face. He hoped that had solved the problem, but his cheerful attitude began to deflate as he realized that Roy still hadn't moved.

Roy himself was feeling cold. So cold. And clammy, and light headed. All of these things combined were making it difficult to stand. But most importantly, Ike had touched him. He had actually held his hand up in a truly caring gesture that had shaken Roy to the pit of his soul...

All of that came crashing down the moment Ike had jerked away. It felt...like he regretted what he had done. Not just from his apology, but his posture. His expression. It made him look so disgusted. And Roy just couldn't take this kind of rejection.

"Fine. I see how it is. I guess I'm just a puppet for your amusement, huh?" Roy spat. He knew that the other smashers were now filing out of the dining hall and were gawking at the two in bewilderment. Ike looked shocked and puzzled, and put his hands up in defense in an attempt to calm Roy down.

"Roy what in the world are you talking about? You don't have to get so worked up you kno-"

"No, you listen to me. You think you can play around with me like this then fine, have it your way. Maybe I deserve it, but don't you DARE lay another finger on me or try to pull a stunt like that again. I don't ever want to see you again, you big...JERK!" he shouted. His whole face was red and his body shook with such an intense force that Roy felt like he would fall down at any moment.

Fully embarrassed by his outburst and feelings and Ike's 'using him', Roy stormed out of the room in an angry huff, slamming all of the doors behind him as loud as he could. Ike could only watch, heartbroken and disdained.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt more relaxed and well rested than I had in days. I stretched, letting out a strangled yawn and prepared to open my eyes. When I did, I was welcomed with the sight of...nothing. I blinked, and figured that Link must've turned the lights out, and sighed as I shoved the pillow I had ended up cuddling with in my sleep to the side. It fell to the floor, but I didn't really care. I was hungry all of a sudden and curious as to how long I'd been asleep. Yawning again, I stood up next to the bed and stumbled to the direction of the door before leaving the room.

The hallways were empty and had lights glowing on the wall from the lamps, but the windows to the outside showed that it was still daytime out. I shrugged and made my way to the staircase to descend to the ground level. My stomach was beginning to grumble.

It was then that I heard the sounds of shouting. They were carrying down the halls and seemed to be enraged. I frowned and followed the noise until I was met with the sight of Roy glaring murderous daggers at Ike. Almost all of the smashers had gathered around the two swordsmen in awe and surprise. I particularly was shocked at the situation because, well, I'd been dreading that something like this would happen.

"I don't ever want to see you again you big...JERK!" Roy shouted with as much heartache and pain as he could muster, and whirled around to leave. I immediately moved from the door, but was too late. He turned the corner of the door and ran right into my chest. When he stopped he stared up at me and slammed the door shut so loud that my ears started to ring.

"Roy are you-"

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" he shouted. I winced and watched as a few tears plummeted down his cheek. I reached out to put my hand on his shoulder but he flinched away and took off down the hall. I grimaced.

This had to stop. I'd had my fun with them, but now it was time to get serious.

* * *

The doorknob jerked as the person on the other side awkwardly shoved it open. Link jumped up from his spot on the bed, startled and raising his fists in defense. He dropped them upon seeing Marth however, and growled in anger.

"Don't do that! Marth if I had a sword in my hand I would've sliced you to pieces!" Link groaned. Marth stalked past him, an air of contempt following, and Link went after him as he forgot just why he had been angry.

"Marth, is everything okay?" he asked worriedly. He placed his hands on the small of Marth's back and travelled up it soothingly as he patiently waited for Marth to speak. The prince was tense, of that Link was sure of. He was quite tuned in to the subtle indications Marth's body gave to show what he was feeling.

"Link, Roy and Ike had a huge argument downstairs. I'm stepping in now and I want you to help me with this." Marth said quietly, his voice dangerously even toned. Link swallowed and continued his ministrations on Marth's back.

"What can I do?" he asked.

Marth turned suddenly, taking Link's hands in his and sighing. "I need you to convince Ike to admit his feelings to Roy once in for all. Take him to the entrance of the mansion where I dropped off Roy that night he was drunk. Tell him how upset Roy is. Tell him everything. Just make sure he knows what he will loose if he chooses to keep these secrets any longer." Marth said, his voice now much more sincere and strong. Link smiled and nodded before leaning up to capture his prince's lips. Marth reacted back automatically, his lips lingering on Link's before sighing in disappointment when Link pulled away. Link chuckled and leaned up a little more and placed a lighter kiss on Marth's temple.

"You're a good person. Never forget that Marth." he whispered. He touched Marth's cheek lovingly before turning to leave. Marth smiled to himself, but now it was time to make Roy do the same.

* * *

"Ike, we need to talk."

Ike turned, frowning upon seeing Link standing beside him. He shook his head. "No Link. I blew it, he hates me and I don't think I can forgive myself."

He jumped when he felt Link's hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. "It's not too late Ike. Roy loves you, but he's afraid that you don't feel the same. The only way to fix this is to be completely honest. The last thing Roy wants is for you to dance around the subject." he said.

When Ike didn't respond, Link averted his eyes and motioned for Ike to follow him. They made their way down the hall and to the mansion foyer, stepping out of them and into the yard. Link was eerily silent, his head down and his eyes trained on the ground. It made Ike uncomfortable.

Finally, Link stopped at the pathway to the forest. Ike raised and eyebrow and looked to Link, but didn't get a chance to question him when Link began talking.

"Two lonely souls can't roam lonely forever." he said softly. He turned to leave before stopping, his back to Ike. "They'll be together eventually, as long as there is another soul to roam to."

Ike watched as Link left the yard. He didn't look back, he didn't have to to know why he was there. He didn't have to look to know that Roy was standing right behind him.

"Did Marth bring you here?"

"Yes." The answer was cold and harsh. Ike hated it. He knew then that the idea of hearing Roy speak to him like that was enough to make him want to fix this.

"Roy please, I'm sorry." he said as he turned to face Roy. The general was silent, his body language was standoffish and his expression bled of uncertainty and fear. He obviously didn't know what they were doing there.

Ike slowly walked toward Roy, careful not to scare him off. Roy felt his breath catching in his throat, especially as he felt Ike's hands tighten around his. He was intimidated by Ike's gesture, but at the same time, he was intrigued. He unconsciously licked his lips, Ike's eyes watching hungrily.

"Roy..." he breathed.

Roy felt his cheeks growing hot again, and his hands began to shake. He was tired of acting tough and hard in front of Ike. Tired of pushing away and being selfish. It only took one last look into Ike's eyes for Roy to finally snap.

Ike's eyes widened in shock as he felt Roy's lips against his, the younger one pressing his hands firmly against the mercenary's chest as he kissed Ike furiously. Ike responded back, his arms wrapping against Roy's thin waist as he forced his tongue deep into the redhead's mouth. Roy sucked in air and groaned before reaching up to rake his hand through Ike's hair, simultaneously pulling off Ike's headband and sending shivers down Ike's spine.

Breathless, Roy pulled back and gripped Ike's hand as he led him back inside, Ike following after him eagerly. They raced to their room as fast as they could, feet flying ahead of them before they could even think. Their minds didn't even register the time it took to get there, and in what seemed like seconds Roy was slamming the door shut. Ike backed him up against the polished wood as he licked and nipped at Roy's neck. Roy shut his eyes tightly and he lifted his leg against Ike's hips.

"I think I'm in love with you." Ike breathed huskily into Roy's ear, his hands roaming down his redhead's torso before stopping at the end of his tunic to go back up it.

Roy let his head fall forward, landing against Ike's chest as he tried to steady his breathing. He wrapped his arms lazily around Ike's shoulders as Ike continued and suck softly on Roy's neck. He couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips.

'_I think I love you too...we'll just have to see._'

* * *

Author's Note:

expect the next chapter soon. Don't forget to **review**!


	12. Visit From a Friend

Author's Note:

Agh. That's a note.

**Warnings**: none yay.

* * *

'Visit From a Friend'

* * *

The next few days were the most peaceful the house had seen in quite a few weeks. Between the lack of tournaments coming up and the drama slowly simmering down, it was probably the best time to relax and enjoy some time off before the season heated up again.

Roy and Ike had also been the source of this unnatural quiet. They were up early every day and back to their regular personalities, Ike being the center of attention like he used to be with his witty jokes and his handsome smile. Roy too was back to normal, his trickster attitude resurfacing at twice the maximum, challenging would-be competitors to friendly spars and committing pranks against poor unsuspecting smashers.

Yup, life was back to normal again.

Marth sighed deeply and sat down heavily in a recliner in the library, sinking in slowly with his eyes closed. Zelda's giggles traveled across the room to his ears, making him blink his eyes back open.

"Your work is finally done I see. You haven't been this calm in a while Marth." she commented. Marth smiled a bit before closing his eyes again.

"Yah, I guess it's over. I must admit, I'm a little sad at the prospect." he chuckled.

Zelda shook her head. "You haven't changed much, have you?" Now it was his turn to shake his head.

"No, not at all."

They shared another round of laughter together before Zelda bid him goodbye and left to go back to her room for a late afternoon nap.

A skip almost erupted in her step, a giddy feeling rolling from the pit of her stomach upwards. She was in brighter spirits today! Nothing, surely, could ruin her good graces today!

Around the corner and into her room, she slid into her dormitory-like quarters. The room was mildly dark, the torches having been put out before she'd left this morning. She let out a long yawn and ran her fingers through her hair before opening her gloved right palm and summoning the smallest burst of flames to light the torches to blanket the room in a soft glow.

A shuffle down the hallway caught her attention and she turned just in time to catch her hero walking past her door.

"Link!"

Her call caused him to stop mid stride and turn to face her. "Princess." he greeted as he bowed.

"Link!" She squealed. "How many times must I tell you not to be so formal around me?"

He shrugged at her question, merely uttering the word, "habit" in a soft voice accompanying the faintest of smiles to grace his face. Zelda cocked her head to the side.

"Are you feeling ill?" she asked, her previous worries from the week before bubbling back.

Link shook his head. "Why would you say that?" he questioned, his eyebrows raising in a confused manner.

Zelda opened her mouth only to be interjected by Link's hand raising up and a smile crossing his face.

"Please, princess, you worry far too much about me, I should think." he said. He waved to her and turned to leave, Zelda frowning deeply at the blatant question dodging Link had done. It was more than uneasy for her.

"What's wrong?"

Zelda whirled around to meet Samus face to face. She sighed and turned. "It's just Link. He's upset and that's causing Marth to be upset and he won't tell Marth what's wrong and I think Roy knows what it is but I don't want to bother him since he's just gotten back to normal again." she raced through what she wanted to say without catching her breath. Samus quirked a brow in amusement.

"Okay, so let me talk to him."

Zelda stopped her fussing to look up at Samus curiously, her eyes widened and her hands clenched. "What?"

Samus shrugged. "It's obvious to me that the people he's closest to are clearly at the biggest disadvantage here. See it this way, he's neglected to talk to Marth of all people about his problems and told Roy instead. Now, aside from the fact that he and Roy are friends, I'm not saying they aren't after all, he has chosen to tell someone who is less involved in his life and more of an observer. You've known him since he was a child, Zelda. Marth is his lover. The two of you are the least informed because of that."

"So, let me talk to him." she concluded, her deadpan expression showing her lack of concern in the matter.

Zelda sighed heavily. "Okay. You talk to him then."

Samus shook her head and placed a hand on her princess' shoulder gently. "Don't fret about him not talking to you. He's trying to keep you from worrying. Of course, we both know that isn't working, but at least he is trying Zelda."

With a nod of Zelda's head, Samus set out after the Hylian hero, her temple twitching in thought.

* * *

The halls were empty, and for that, Link could breathe a sigh of relief. He crept silently into the library, a place he'd been avoiding for a while as he knew that that was where his group of acquaintances liked to hang around. Without a soul to be seen, he felt a little safer.

Slowly and just as quietly, he slid the door closed, locking it, before falling against it heavily. He shook his head, his hand running through his hair as he thought of what to do next. Soon though, he gave up. He was tired of thinking. Tired of running. He hung his head and pulled himself together as best he could.

He jumped with the sound of a loud, thudding knock on the door he'd previously occupied. His eyes cut to the door, his heart speeding up.

"Shoot..." he muttered, jumping again as the knock returned.

What if it was Marth?

"Link, open up, I know you're in here."

He closed his eyes gratefully upon hearing Samus' voice and reached for the lock, pulling the door open to reveal Samus, her face still deadpan.

"Sorry Samus, I didn't realize I'd done that..." he murmured softly, watching Samus' eyes with uncertainty.

"Of course not." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Look, I know you're hiding something. I'm just here to ask you what it is and to encourage you to fess up." she replied, getting to the point quickly. Link's face fell into an immediate frown.

"Wait, who said anything was wrong with me?" he asked in mock confusion. Samus shrugged.

"Zelda, on my end. Marth was the first to point it out, and Ike in turn became aware. Allegedly anyway...a few of us picked it out honestly." she said, being clear not to bring Roy into things. She had noted Zelda saying that Roy had been given exclusive information from Link. Bringing in his name would undoubtably wedge mistrust between the general and the Hylian, so Samus decided it best to exclude that bit.

Link's face seemed to whiten considerably. "You mean...?" His jaw tightened as he hung his head once more. '_So Marth has noticed after all..._'

Granted, he'd cried upon their return to the Mansion...but he'd been extremely careful about not attracting any more attention to himself. He'd never shown his sorrow, nor his fears. He'd kept his face true and his actions without suspicion. So...how?

"Look, Link, just tell me what's going on. At least let someone else know what's going on for goodness sakes. Let's stop the run around and put everyone's minds to rest...including yours." she said, trying to coax it out of him with an offer of understanding. She'd learned to do so with Zelda and figured Link worked the same way.

His shoulders slouched in defeat, his blue eyes closed tightly. Samus sighed, knowing she'd won, and easy.

"Okay, I-" He turned his head just in time to catch a glimpse of Peach in the other doorway.

Samus exhaled firmly in exasperation. Great timing.

"Hey guys! Just got word from the others, there's a visitor here to see you, Link!" she announced, giggling.

Both blondes raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Who?" came Samus' abrupt reply. Link gave Samus a quiet look of 'I'm sorry' before following the toadstool princess out of the room. Samus sighed, left in the room to think about what had just happened.

She narrowed her eyes. "It wasn't ALL for naught. At least...I know there's something going on. His secret will be out soon, it's only a matter of time. He's tied the noose all by himself..." she mused before striding toward the door, determination in her eyes.

* * *

The smashers had congregated heavily around the big doors, confirming that Peach was right. Someone WAS here that hadn't before. Link raised an eyebrow and made his way to the large sum of people, wondering who would be here to see him.

There, at the front of the mass of smashers, was Brii.

Little grey-blue eyes lit up at the sight of Link and she squealed and ran to him, arms wrapping around his left leg as he stared wide eyed.

"She's kind'ofa strange, dont'a you think?" said Mario, the others nodding or shrugging at each other.

"She's a human." said Link softly, lifting her up and smiling fondly. He looked back at the open entrance at Brii's smiling mother.

"She kept talking about you and wanting to visit, so, I decided to let her come and play for the day." the mother said happily. She waved at Brii who returned it gleefully. "I'll be back this evening to take her home. Maybe you all could get out her energy so she'll go to sleep for once."

Brii made a face, everyone chuckling at her. "We'll take care of her." Link promised genuinely.

As the door closed, the smashers began to shuffle towards their respective corners, some playing cards and others going outside for some training exercises, Fox and Pit staying near Link and poke at Brii in interest and wonder.

"Does she have any powers?" asked Pit curiously, Link shaking his head.

"Nope. She can't fly, no extreme level of strength...just a whole lot of energy." he said, chuckling again. He watched as Brii turned her gaze behind him. Turning his head, he smiled, seeing that Samus had indeed followed him.

Link felt the child wiggle in his arms and he set her down, stifling his laughter as she took off toward Samus.

Samus' eyes widened and she pulled out her hand gun in surprise, shocked when the 'thing' coming at her suddenly jumped onto her leg and laughed.

"Her name is Brii, she's a friend I met in town the other day." Link explained, trying to contain his own laughter at Samus' jumpy behavior.

'Hmph' she said, putting away her gun and folding her arms. She lifted an eyebrow when the child emitted the same sound and copied Samus' actions childishly.

"Oh! She's so cute!"

The others turned to see Zelda and Marth standing at the doorway, Zelda crouching down as best she could in her dress and holding out her hand. Brii smiled sweetly, walking over and taking it. Picking up the child, Zelda walked back over to Link and the others, fussing over how adorable the human child was. Samus snorted and walked over to Marth, his eyes glazing over in thought.

"What's eating you princess?" she joked. Marth glared at her from the corner of his eyes as if to say 'yah, funny' before sighing as he watched the others play with Brii, a half smile on his face.

"That's the child Link and I found. I'm glad she's doing fine and it's nice to see her again but..."

Samus frowned. "But?" she questioned. Marth folded his arms as he began to sulk.

"But it was right after we brought her back to her mother, that Link started to act so strange. I'm...afraid. I don't want her to make him feel worse. I'm afraid after she says goodbye and goes home that Link will become depressed again."

He shrugged as Samus nodded in understanding.

Over time, Marth had wondered what it was about the child that had caused Link such turmoil. Was she extraordinary in some way? Or was she simply a normal child who just happened to awaken a memory or bad feeling in the Hylian hero?

"Sammy!" came an obnoxious squeal. Samus' frown deepened at this as the child launched herself at Samus' legs again. Samus snapped her head in Zelda's direction in mock fury.

"You taught her that ridiculous pet name, didn't you?" she accused her lover, Zelda and the others laughing.

"Sammy! Let's play hide-n-seek! Will you play with me? Huh? WILL YOU?"

"Hide and seek?" she repeated. Puzzled, she looked at Zelda who merely shrugged.

"It's a game I think, that humans in this world play with each other. One person counts to a specific number and the other goes and hides until the counter finds them." said Ike as he entered the room. "Although I've never seen it played before so I don't know."

"How do you know something like that?" Marth wondered aloud.

"C'MON! Somebody gots to find me! I'm gonna go hide now okay?" Brii interrupted loudly. She giggled and before anyone could stop her, she ran out of the room and into the hall.

Panic set in and the smashers instantly raced after her. Shoving the doors open, the flew down the hall, all trying desperately to keep up with the child who had no shoes on and was now sliding at high speed down the tiled floor of the hall.

She squealed and turned the corner, shrieking momentarily, but continuing her rampage. As sudden as she disappeared, Roy rounded the corner.

The group now began fighting to stop themselves from plowing him over, especially since his leg was still slightly in pain. Roy's eyes widened and he could only think to back up, trapped against the window.

"Stop!" yelled Marth, and everyone slammed their hands against the walls to slow down, stopping just a foot away from the still-injured redhead.

"Sorry babe." Ike chuckled nervously. Roy placed a hand on his chest as if to slow down his heart rate.

"Geez, warn a guy when you're about to mow him over will ya?" he scolded.

"Where did the child go?" Marth started, gaining his breathing back. Roy pointed down the hall he'd just come down.

"She's heading for the stages I think." he answered. "But what's going on?"

Marth turned to Samus. "We'll head straight for the back exit while Zelda and Link follow after her." he said, negating Roy's question as Samus nodded and the two sped off in the opposite direction to meet the child from the other side.

"Right, Zel let's go." Link said, grabbing the princess' hand and running in the direction the girl went.

Ike sighed. "Just stay here Roy, we'll explain later." he said, waving at him before chasing Link and Zelda.

"Right, anyway, breakfast..." Roy yawned, and limped toward the dining hall, wincing with each sharp stabbing pain in his leg.

* * *

A phantom of laughter floats down the hallway to Link, Zelda, and Ike as they run. They reach the doorway quickly and shove it open, Link stopping and cupping his hands together as he calls out for her.

"Brii!" he hollers, sighing when he gets only a gaggle of laughter and the sound of things falling over and breaking in the darkness.

He points to a mass of equipment surrounded by cords of electrical wire and Ike nods before running over to it. Just as Link had predicted, the child shot out from behind a curtain and straight into the wire. Ike grabbed the first thing he could and lifted it above his head, throwing it across the room and freeing Brii from the cords.

Yelping, she ran from Ike who had just began to approach her.

"Brii, you need to come back here right now!" Link yelled.

In the next instant, another door flew open from the other side of the room and Marth and Samus appeared, ready to capture her when out of no where, the child slipped on a residue of oil and flew right between the other smashers, the two having avoided the near collision expertly before cursing and running after her once more.

Several minutes later and they had reached the kitchen, scowling when they found everything covered in flour and sugar.

"Brii! Come out here!" Link shouted again. Samus frowned.

"I don't detect any atmospheric presence here anymore. I believe our target had escaped the room and used the flour to cover her tracks, so to speak."

The others turned to her in confusion. "Atmospheric presence?" Ike repeated. Samus shrugged.

"We can't just stand here! C'mon, let's split up! Ike, Marth, you two go into the library. Samus, Link, check all the doors to the outside. I'm going to go ask if anyone has spotted her." Zelda exclaimed with confidence. The group agreed and made for their separate ways.

* * *

"So, you managed to get out of it pretty easy."

Link looked at his companion with a tired uneasiness. "Samus."

Samus burst into laughter, pointing an accusing finger at the elven man next to her. "You don't call me by that ridiculous name when you're serious. It's a bit amusing I must say..."

Link huffed and glared at her, his patience thinning. "Look, I'm not trying to hide anything bad it's just...I'm afraid Marth will get angry if he knew what was bothering me." he tried. Samus raised an eyebrow. They stood alongside the rail outside the mansion quietly, suddenly forgetting their previous mission.

"Link. You are clearly burying something important and it is causing rifts between you and people you care about. Granted, I have nothing invested in this besides my promise to help Zelda, but even I can't stand to watch this go on. It might even be a contender for watching those other two fools fight each other and hide their feelings for so long. You might think you aren't hurting anything but yourself by doing this, but you are quite wrong."

Link turned away, his hair covering his face and his arms crossed, refusing to look at her in pure stubbornness. Samus growled and pushed herself off the rail, appearing on Link's other side and causing him to scowl and turn away again.

"We have an idea of what's going on Link. You can't possibly hide this much longer." she reasoned. "We know it has something to do with the child. Tell me, do you dislike children? Maybe you had a bad experience with one or maybe it was you who had the bad experience..."

"No! It's..." he shook as he exhaled. "It's nothing like that. I just..."

Samus narrowed her eyes. "Do you want children yourself?"

Link said nothing, his eyes becoming distant. Samus made a 'hmph' sound to herself as the pieces fell into place.

"You want children, but men can't have those..."

"Stop!" Link shouted suddenly. "Enough, we need to find Brii so she can go home to her parents soon."

Samus opened her mouth to retort, but shut it as Link turned and stomped away in anger.

And really, what could she have said anyway?

* * *

"We've searched up and down and all around, the kid's not anywhere." Ike sighed, dropping onto the couch heavily. Marth wiped his forehead and sat across from the mercenary, sinking into the cushion in thought.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Marth shook his head. "Nothing. Just, tired I guess."

"Tired is right."

The men turned to see Zelda walk into the room, stretching and yawning. She smiled as she spotted Link enter the room as well, Samus following with a mostly forlorn expression on her face as if she'd lost a battle.

"You said it sister." Ike breathed, tossing his head back to get a rest for a moment.

Zelda frowned for a moment before slamming her fist into her other, open palm. "That's it! If I were a child running around all day I'd be absolutely exhausted no matter how much energy I had before. I'll bet she's found a nice cozy sleeping place! C'mon, let's go to the bedrooms!"

Down the hallways and through a few rooms, they found a ball nestled in the covers of a comforter in Peach's room. Zelda smiled and gathered the little one in her arms, taking her away and back to the library.

"Quick! Lock the doors so she can't get out!" Ike joked softly. Samus chuckled.

"She might try to jump out the window instead!"

Zelda glared mockingly and pressed a finger to her lips. "Be quiet or you'll wake her! I'll take care of her until her mother comes back. If you want to stay, be quiet. Otherwise, there are doors to exit from!" Zelda exclaimed.

Shrugging, Ike and Samus made their way to the door. Marth turned, attempting to leave, before looking at Link expectantly.

"Coming?" he asked. Link looked at him with an expression so foreign, Marth almost felt like it was a different person altogether.

"I, yah of course." he answered.

The group made their way to the kitchen to meet with the other smashers and talk about their harrowing experience when Marth stopped walking. Link paused and looked at Marth confused.

Without warning, Marth grabbed Link's arm and looked him straight in the eye.

"I want to know. I want to know why you look like you do when that child is here. I want to know what you're hiding." he said evenly. Ike and Samus stopped abruptly upon hearing the thickness in the prince's voice.

Link's eyes widened. "Marth, what're you-"

"Don't!" Marth suddenly shouted. Link jumped back at the vicious reaction.

All of the worry had died and resentment had taken it's place. If Link didn't willingly tell him, did that mean he didn't trust him in the first place? If you loved someone, you trusted them, right? So, why?

"Why don't you trust me?" Marth questioned, his grip on Link's arm never loosening. Link's eyebrows jerked downward in anger at the implication.

"I never said I didn't trust you, Marth. You know I do." Link insisted, his tone darkening hesitantly.

Ike and Samus exchanged glances at each other before glancing behind them to see a few other smashers walking up who had following the commotion. Link's face grew hot from the embarrassment, but it seemed Marth was unaffected.

"Your actions say different, and those speak far more volumes than words ever could, Link." Marth snarled. His head began to hurt and his body shook with bottled up frustration.

"Marth, stop. You're being ridiculous-"

"YOU stop!" Marth finally shouted.

Link could only stand there, in front of the other, in total mortification as Marth shouted at him.

"Okay I think she's down for the count guys..." babbled Zelda, pausing when she reached the scene and staring at the two with horror.

"You want to go it alone? You want to hide secrets and pretend they don't effect me? You want to have it your way? Fine!" he shouted. He shoved Link's arm away and made a stride down the hall to the stairs and disappeared from sight.

Embarrassed, heartbroken, and scared, Link ran down the opposite hallway and outside, Zelda chasing after him.

The others could only stare at each other in awe.

* * *

Author's Note:

Next chapter will be around when I am. It'll be soon because I really need to finish this story now so don't worry about it being another year or anything. I swear it won't be.

Next chappy, 'A Dark Day in Paradise'. See you around and USE THAT REVIEW BUTTON XD


End file.
